Horror Show
by YanisTamiem
Summary: Neue Abenteuer für die Marauder und Harry und seine Freunde im Jahr 2015. Neue Überraschungen, neue Feinde und neue Freunde. Zwei Spione, mehrere Tote Freunde und ein Schock nach dem anderen. Neue Herausforderungen, neue Tränen und vorallem: Horror Show
1. Prolog

Horror Show  
  
Titel: Horror Show  
  
Autor: Yanis Tamiem  
  
E-Mail: Yanis-Tamiem@web.de  
  
Teil: Prolog  
  
Disclaimer: Joanne K. Rowling ist die Schöpferin, ich bin nur der Dieb, der sich die Personen klaut, sie aber gegen Ende jedes Kapitels zurückgibt und sie wieder zum nächsten Kapitel wieder klaut.  
  
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny kommen ins Jahr 2015 ( wie das wissen sie auch nicht). Die Marauders kommen ebenfalls ins Jahr 2015. Voldy ist an der Macht und regiert mit unvorstellbaren Schrecken. Was ist eigentlich passiert und wie können Harry & Co sowie die Marauders helfen?  
  
Vorwort: Hallöle, das ist nicht meine erste Geschichte aber meine erste Geschichte unter diesem Pseudo- ( wer herausfindet wer ich wirklich bin, ich sage nur Yanis Tamiem ist ein Hinweiß drauf, kann mir mailen. Ansonsten ist die Rätselauflösung wer ich bin am Ende.) Vielleicht kriegen es ja ein Paar aus dem HPFFA raus,  
  
Grüße an ( die ersten zwei Buchstaben, wer sich erkennt mailt mir):  
  
St. oder Bl. Li. oder Sh. Lu. Oder Mo. Ti oder Sn. La. Oder Mi.  
  
Na wer hat sich erkannt? Wer fühlt sich angesprochen? Ihr 5 habt auf alle Fälle gute Chancen mich zu enttarnen und die Leser meiner anderen Geschichten auch!  
  
Viel Spaß beim Raten  
  
Yanis Tamiem  
  
Gib nicht auf, mein Volk!  
  
Werde nicht müde.  
Verliere nicht deine Kraft.  
Die Absicht ist klar:  
Man will uns zurückhalten  
Schritt für Schritt  
Werden sie verlieren,  
werden wir siegen,  
denn wir wissen,  
wer wir sind.  
  
Kommt seht!  
Die Feiglinge,  
  
laufen davon!  
  
Dies Land unseres Volkes.  
  
Land unsere Ahnen  
  
Wir sind stolz drauf!  
  
(One by one - König der Löwen Musical)!  
  
Prolog:  
  
Für einen 13 Juli war es an diesem Tag recht kühl, obwohl es gar nicht mehr lang zum Abendessen war.  
  
Die Sonne war nur mäßig hinter der dicken Wolkendecke zu sehen. Alex hatte sich unter die Weide am See gesetzt und blickte nachdenklich auf seine Uhr, in einer Stunde würde die Ausgangssperre einsetzen.  
  
Seine sonst so glatten Haare standen heute wirr ab, nervös fuhr er sich durch die Haare.  
  
Seine Prüfungen hatte er mit einem ganz guten Gefühl abgeschlossen und die Sommerferien würde mit seinen Eltern in Hogwarts verbringen.  
  
Das Wasser des Sees war laut seinen Eltern früher klar, das man darin schwimmen konnte.  
  
Wenn er seine Eltern von ihren Hogwarts Tagen sprechen hörte dann, beneidete er sie darum.  
  
" Muss wohl cool gewesen sein als der Lord noch nicht an der Macht war", hatte er gesagt und sich die Welt nur mit Sonnenschein vorgestellt.  
  
Meistens hatten sich seine Eltern nur kurz angeguckt und nichts dazu gesagt.  
  
Alex Eltern Christina und Alfred Maxwell arbeiteten im Widerstand gegen Lord Voldemort, zusammen mit einigen andren Eltern seiner Freunde ( natürlich wussten nur die eingeweihten von dieser Widerstandsorganisation).  
  
Joanne eine seiner besten Freunde ließ sich neben ihn fallen, ihre dunkel roten Haare trug sie hochgesteckt und ihre grauen Augen musterten Alex.  
  
" Wir sollen in einer Stunde drinnen sein!"  
  
Alex nickte und schwieg.  
  
Nachdem sie einige Augenblicke nicht gesprochen hatten meinte Joanne " Heute wohl sehr melancholisch! Atreju wird ihre große Stunde haben!" Alex lachte leise.  
  
Atreju Collingwood war immer darauf bedacht Leuten an ihren schlechten Tagen mit ihrer positiven Einstellung aufzuheitern.  
  
Alex hatte sich oft gefragt wie sie das nur überstand, denn ihre Eltern galten seit fünf Jahren als vermisst.  
  
Nach weitern 5 minütigen Schweigen erhoben sich beide wie auf Kommando und eilten zum Schloss.  
  
Die große Halle in der das Essen eingenommen wurde war nicht im besten Zustand, trotzdem wirkte sie immer noch behaglich.  
  
Dort standen wie schon immer die 4 großen Haustische.  
  
Am Gryffindortisch ließen sich Alex und Joanne gegenüber von einem Jungen mit dunkel braunen Haaren und eine Mädchen mit halblangen hellblonden Haaren nieder.  
  
" Na Atreju hast du Lucas Zaubertränke beibringen können?"  
  
Atreju die den Mund voll hatte nickte " Also Bruderherz hast du es verstanden", neckte Alex den Jungen.  
  
" Sicher kleiner!"  
  
Alex und Lucas waren Zwillinge allerdings zweieiige, sie sahen sich fast gar nicht ähnlich.  
  
Lucas war der ältere der beiden und zog Alex immer auf.  
  
Alex grinste schief und begann genüsslich das Abendessen zu sich zunehmen.  
  
Es war keine Selbstverständlichkeit so ein reichhaltiges Essen zu haben.  
  
Denn der dunkle Lord verlangte hohe Abgaben von Lebensmitteln, da die Ernten auch in diesem Jahr nicht so reichlich gewesen waren, musste der Gürtel enger geschnallt werden.  
  
Als er sich in der großen Halle umblickte, bemerkte Alex wie wenig Schüler es waren die hier aßen.  
  
Es gab keine Muggelgeborene, den denen war es verboten nach Hogwarts zu gehen.  
  
Selbst Dumbledore hatte nichts dagegen ausrichten können.  
  
So wussten viele Schüler nichts von ihren Magischenfähigkeiten.  
  
Es gab zwar schon ein paar Muggelgeborene Schüler, doch die konnte man an der Hand abzählen.  
  
Überhaupt hatte sich seit einige Jahren das Klima in ganz Europa geändert.  
  
Denn der dunkle Lord beherrschte nicht nur England sondern, begann langsam uns stetig Gebiete außerhalb Britanniens zu erobern.  
  
Das machte er allerdings so geschickt, das es den Muggeln gar nicht auffiel, aber vielleicht wollten sie es auch gar nicht sehen.  
  
Als Alex zu Atreju rüberblickte fiel ihm auf das ihr Blick sich zu den Eulen gewannt hatte die nun fast im Schwarm, in die große Halle einflogen.  
  
Seit neusten war es eingeführt worden das die Eulen die Post beim Abendessen lieferten, da es am Morgen viele Eulen, durch die verschärften Kontrollen nicht schafften.  
  
Die gesamten Eulen, welche die Post lieferten, mussten ein Brandmal Voldemort tragen " LV", trugen sie es nicht wurden sie gar nicht erst durch die Kontrollen, der Deatheater gelassen.  
  
Außerdem wurden Briefe beschlagnahmt, die eine Gefahr für die Regentschaft der Lordschaft darstellten.  
  
Die meisten Briefe waren also schon gelesen und man konnte nichts geheimes in einen Brief schreiben, da einem sonst eine Exekution drohte.  
  
Allerdings gab es ein neues System seine Nachrichten zu versenden und das auf eine Art und Weise, die nur Hogwartsschülern bekannt war.  
  
Man fuchste sich, das heißt man hatten einen kleinen Pfeilschnellen Fuchs nicht größer als 20 cm der die Post zu Empfänger brachte.  
  
Die Füchse hatten den Vorteil, das sie magisch waren und sich daher unsichtbar machen konnten.  
  
Diese Füchse gab es in allen möglichen Farben von schwarz nach weiß, über rot bis pink.  
  
Wobei die schwarzen Füchse am seltensten waren.  
  
Auch Alex und Lucas besahsen einen Fuchs der rot mit einigen golden glitzernden Stellen im Fell.  
  
Ihre Eltern hatten in den Gryffindor Farben geschenkt, als Alex und Lucas beide nach Gryffindor gekommen waren.  
  
Zum bedauern Christina Maxwell war keiner der Jungen nach Ravenclaw gekommen ( ihrem alten Haus) sondern wie ihr Vater nach Gryffindor.  
  
Der Fuchs hieß zum Spaß des Gryffindorhauses Leo.  
  
Auch Atreju und Joanne besahsen einen Fuchs.  
  
Während Joannes Fuchs hellblau war und kleiner als die 20 cm, trug er den großen Namen Maxi .  
  
Atreju einen schwarzen Fuchs der Diego hieß.  
  
Joanne bekam einen Brief von ihrem Vater, der zwar in Hogwarts war, ihr aber immer Briefe schickte, damit niemand auf die Idee kam das er in Hogwarts war.  
  
Ihre Mutter war eine Deatheaterin geworden und Joanne hatte keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihr.  
  
Atreju hatte wie so oft keine Post bekommen ( sie bekam nur ab und zu Post von ihren beiden Onkeln, die im Ausland lebten), es war eigentlich immer das selbe, so das Alex jedes Mal wenn Atreju keine Post bekommen richtig Mitleid bekam.  
  
Einen Augenblick sah man ihr an, das es sie schmerze keine Post zubekommen, aber kurz darauf war dieser Ausdruck aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen.  
  
Nach kurzer Zeit erhoben sich die Eulen wieder und schwebten aus der Halle.  
  
Lucas beugte sich über den Tagesprophet, der wieder eine lange Liste ermordeter Person gedruckt hatte, sowie eine lange Liste Vermisster.  
  
Mittlerweile war eine solche Liste nichts besonderes mehr, den fast jeden Tag verschwanden Menschen oder starben welche.  
  
Lucas hatte sich zwar an den Gedanken gewöhnt, aber es traf ihn schon wenn er las wie viele Menschen es an diesen Tag waren.  
  
Auch in Hogwarts gab es eine solche Liste, oder besser eine risen Marmortafel auf welcher verstorbene Hogwartsschüler oder ehemalige Hogwartsschüler draufstanden, sie war aus Marmor und hing in der großen Halle.  
  
Zusätzlich gab es eine Liste vermisster Personen.  
  
Atreju ging jeden Tag gucken ob ihre Eltern ( die auch Hogwartsschüler waren), von der vermissten Liste auf die Marmortapfel gerutscht waren.  
  
Die Tafel aktualisierte sich selbständig und immer wenn jemand von den vermissten Personen starb, löschte sich der Name auf der Vermisstenliste und der gleiche Name erschien auf der Gedenktafel.  
  
Auch heute ging Atreju zu den Vermisstenliste und sah das ihre Eltern ( Noelle Collingwood und Phillip Collingwood) nach wie vor auf Platz 134 der Vermisstenlisten standen.  
  
Erleichtert seufzte sie auf, ihr blick wanderte zu der Marmortafel, vor ein Mädchen gerade heulend zusammengebrochen war und von ihrer Hauslehrerin Prof. Sprout weggeführt wurde.  
  
Atreju schauderte es, wenn sie daran dachte das vielleicht auch mal für sie der Tag kommen würde an den ihre Eltern auf der Marmortafel standen.  
  
Wie immer ging sie an die Tafel und lass, einige Namen und wie immer lass sie die ersten Satz sowie die ersten 5 Namen der Tafel.  
  
Ihr wurdet geliebt, ihr habt gekämpft, doch ihr habt leider verloren- doch wir werden euch niemals vergessen. Das einzige was uns tröstet ist, das ihr Frei seit.  
  
In Erinnerung an:  
  
Sirius Black Gryffindor 35 Jahre  
  
Ron Weasley Gryffindor 17 Jahre  
  
Harry J. Potter Gryffindor 17 Jahre  
  
Hermione Granger Gryffindor 17 Jahre  
  
Ginny Weasley Gryffindor 16 Jahre  
  
Die Tante von Colleen McDougal ( einer Ravenclawschülerin der 5 Klasse) hatte ihr mal erzählt wie das war, als die größte Hoffnung der Zaubererwelt starb.  
  
Es muss unglaublich furchtbar gewesen sein und vor allem, wie Harry Potter gestorben war und auch wie seine Freunde.  
  
Die Geschichten um Harry Potter kannte schließlich jeder auch wenn es bei einen Dementorenkuss verboten war, seinen Namen zu nennen, so wurde die Geschichte seiner Taten weiter erzählt, so das niemals sein Name vergessen werden kann.  
  
Es hatte wohl den Widerstand hart getroffen als dieser getötet wurde.  
  
Aber Gryffindor hatte wirklich schon hohe Verluste, den viele der ehemaligen Gryffindors lebten nicht mehr.  
  
Die Gedenktafel umfasste mittlerweile über 1100 Tote, die einmal in Hogwarts waren und dabei war es egal ob sie jung oder alt waren.  
  
Es spielte keine Rolle, zwischen 11-140 waren viele Menschen vertreten und es standen aus allen Häusern Leute drauf.  
  
Sogar einige Slytherins waren darunter zum Beispiel stand auf Platz 789 Pansy O'Connell geb. Parkinson.  
  
Atreju warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die Tafel ehe sie dieser den Rücken kehrte und zu ihren Freunden zurück ging, die schon auf sie warteten.  
  
Es war immer das gleiche Ritual, Atreju sah sich die Liste an und ihrer Freunde warten dann auf sie.  
  
Anschließend gingen sie zum Gemeinschaftsraum, so war es jeden Abend seit 5 Jahren.  
  
" Nun hat jemand schon die Zaubertrank Hausaufgabe gemacht", fragte Joanne.  
  
Lucas grinste " Natürlich habe ich sie schon!"  
  
" Ja aber nur weil Atreju sie dir erklärt hat und bestimmt ist es beim erklären nicht geblieben, nicht war", meinte Alex und blickte seinen Bruder mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
  
" Mist ertappt", murmelte dieser und ging ein Schritt schneller, so das er von seinen Freunden lief.  
  
Joanne kicherte und auch Atreju konnte sich ein schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.  
  
" Tja, ich kenne doch meinen Bruder!"  
  
" Ja aber nur weil du es doch nicht anders gemacht hättest, oder Alex?"  
  
Stichelte Atreju und brachte Alex dazu rot zu werden.  
  
Sie erreichten den Gemeinschaftsraum welcher von der dicken Dame, nach wie vor bewacht wurde.  
  
" Passwort", fragte sie  
  
" Wiederauferstehung", meinte Joanne  
  
Das Portrait schwang zur Seite und machte Platz für eine verborgene Tür hinter den Bild.  
  
Sie war aus schweren Eichenholz, statt einem Türgriff gab es eine Platte, auf welche man seine Hand auflegen musste.  
  
Ein Zauberspruch schützte den Gemeinschaftsraum, den in jeder Handfläche war ein unsichtbares Wort eingelassen, das sich der Schüler selber ausgewählt hatte ( und das niemand anders auch wusste), die Plattform scannte dieses Wort ein und verglich es in der Datenbank, stimmte das Wort überein, so öffnete sich die Tür und man konnte in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Der Scanner war modifizierte Muggeltechnologie.  
  
Man brauchte dieser geheime Wort auch zum verlassen des Raumes.  
  
Zwischen 22 und 5 Uhr konnte kein Schüler ( bis auf Schulsprecher und Vertrauensschüler) den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen.  
  
Joanne ließ sich als erstes die Hand scannen und die Tür tat sich gerade einen Spalt auf, das sie durchpasste.  
  
Kaum war sie durch schloss sich auch die Tür schnell wieder.  
  
Ihr folgte Lucas, dann Alex und schließlich Atreju.  
  
Lucas wusste durch seinen Vater das der Gemeinschaftsraum sich etwas verändert hatte ( im Gegensatz zur Schulzeit seines Vaters). Er hatte immer noch den großen Kamin mit vielen roten, gemütlichen Sesseln Zusätzlich zu den Schlafsälen der einzelnen Klassen, gab es einen Arbeitszimmer.  
  
In diesen hatte jeder Schüler einen eigenen Schreibtisch an welchen ehr arbeiten konnte.  
  
Trotzdem standen im Kaminzimmer nach wie vor Tische an den man Schachspielen oder sonst was machen konnte.  
  
Alex schmiss sich auf einen Sessel, das dieser bedrohlich knackte.  
  
" Verdammt ich muss auf alle fälle noch Zaubertränke machen, ich meine verdammt, wir haben ab morgen Sommerferien, man könnte meinen Snape will uns ärgern!"  
  
Joanne grinste " Ach nee wie kommst du denn darauf? Das er uns nicht leiden könne?"  
  
Alex der ihren sarkastischen Tonfall scheinbar nicht bemerkt hatte stöhnte " Oh man, ich habe keine Lust..." er drehte sich zu Atreju " Hilfst du mir?"  
  
Die hell-blond haarige schüttelte den Kopf " Nö, musst du schön alleine machen. Lucas hat es auch selbst gemacht."  
  
" Atreju du bist so was von herzlos!!! Ich hoffe dir ist das klar!"  
  
Atreju nickte mit einen unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck  
  
" Ach man du bist wirklich fies. Joanne hast du Zaubertränke schon gemacht?"  
  
Joanne schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
" Prima, dann schaffen wir halt zusammen."  
  
Er warf Lucas der lachte und Atreju die ihr Gesicht hinter einen Buch verborgen hatte einen, bösen Blick zu und verschwand mit Joanne im Arbeitsraum.  
  
Kaum waren die beiden weg, blickten sich die übrig gebliebenen zwei an und begannen laut zu lachen.  
  
Alex und Joanne tauchten erst zwei Stunden später wieder auf.  
  
" Puh endlich fertig", murmelte Joanne und setzte auf die Sessellehne von Atrejus Sessel.  
  
" Was liest da eigentlich", fragte sie weiter.  
  
Atreju sah auf " Ich habe neulich einen alten Spruch gefunden, aber nicht was er bewirkt, ich hatte gehofft in diesem Buch was darüber zu finden hier steht nur auch nix drin, zumindest bis jetzt."  
  
" Wie heißt denn der Spruch", ließ sich Lucas vernehmen der mit Shirley Cristholm eine Partie Zauberschach spielte und scheinbar gerade am verlieren war.  
  
" Supmet teiguf heißt er", meinte Atreju und schlug das Buch zu.  
  
" Was ein seltsamer Spruch."  
  
" Stimmt Alex, damit kann ich auch nix anfangen", meinte Joanne.  
  
" Null Ahnung, hach, Schach matt Shirley!"  
  
Lucas lehnte sich zurück " Trotzdem ich meine Dame verloren habe gewonnen, man bin ich heute wieder gut."  
  
" Pass auf Lucas wenn du es noch lauter sagst könnte es jemand mitkriegen!"  
  
" Ach du Atreju deinen Sarkasmus möchte ich haben. Lass mich doch mal mich selbst Loben."  
  
Alex klopfte seinen Zwillingsbruder auf die Schulter " Du weißt ja das eigen Lob stinkt!"  
  
" Ach ihr seid gemein, ihr gönnt mir mal wieder nix! Dann gehe ich halt ins Bett,", meinte der Junge mit den dunkel braunen Haaren gespielt beleidigt und verdrückte sich in Richtung Schlafsaal.  
  
Joanne und Alex folgten seinen Beispiel und gingen ebenfalls in die jeweiligen Schlafsäle.  
  
Atreju folgte 1 Stunde später. 


	2. Cast away

Horror Show Teil 1  
  
Teil 1: Cast away Autor: Yanis Tamiem  
  
E-Mail: Yanis-Tamiem@web.de  
  
Disclaimer: Joanne K. Rowling ist alles mir nichts, bis auf Alex & Lucas Maxwell, Atreju Collingwood sowie Joanne Quinn.  
  
Spoiler: alle 5 Bände  
  
Anmerkung: Hi Leute vielen Dank für die lieben E-Mails. Ich werde mich bemühen so schnell wie möglich diesen Teil so posten. Habt ihr immer noch nicht erraten wer ich bin? Nun dann grübelt mal schön weiter, aber wer eine Idee hat darf mir mailen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und grübeln!  
  
Eure Yanis Tamiem  
  
Vergossnes Blut  
  
Zeig Mut, damit die Bösen fallen  
Die den Gebirgen trotzen,  
sind in Wahrheit feige  
Nicht einmal im Zorn,  
verdammt ihr das Verkehrte.  
  
( Rafikis Totenklage - König der Löwen Musical)  
  
Teil 1: Cast away  
  
" Ich glaube Snapes Prüfung habe ich vergeigt", meinte Ron und ließ sich neben Harry und Hermoine ins Gras fallen.  
  
Sie hatten die letzte Prüfung hinter sich und freuten sich alle auf die Ferien, welche am nächsten Tag beginnen sollten.  
  
Sogar Harry konnte sich ein kleines bisschen auf die Ferien freuen, da er in diesen Jahr nicht zu seiner Verwandtschaft musste, sondern in Hogwarts bleiben konnte.  
  
Natürlich hatte er einiges von Hermoine zu hören bekommen " Harry das ist super, stell dir vor du kannst dich erstklassig auf die UTZ vorbereiten und du hast die ganz Bibliothek für dich!"  
  
" Hermoine änderst du dich nie? Wir haben Ferien und sollten uns erst mal so richtig erholen," murrte Ron der mit geschlossenen Augen im Gras lag.  
  
" Nun es kann ja nicht jeder faul sein und nichts tun", meinte nun Hermoine schnippig.  
  
Harry seufzte " Bitte fangt jetzt keinen Streit an!"  
  
" Wir wollen doch gar nicht streiten," kam es zweistimmig.  
  
Harry der nicht näher auf das Thema eingehen wollte, wechselte es schnell.  
  
" Habt ihr schon gepackt?"  
  
" Natürlich", kam es von Hermoine, so schnell, das Ron die Augen aufschlug.  
  
Er setzte sich auf " Hermoine es ist kurz vorm Abendessen und wir haben noch den ganzen Abend Zeit. Wann hast du um Himmelswillen gepackt?"  
  
Hermoine lächelte " Gestern Abend als ihr schon im Bett lagt. Aber Harry wird dir sicher helfen Ron, oder Harry?"  
  
Der schwarzhaarige nickte und rückte seine Brille gerade und stand auf " Ich glaube es wird Zeit zum Abendessen!"  
  
Hermoine und Ron erhoben sich ebenfalls und gemeinsam gingen sie in Richtung des Schlosses.  
  
Sie waren so ziemlich die letzten der Gryffindors die sich an den Haustisch setzten.  
  
Harry setzte sich neben Ginny Weasley welche in letzter Zeit oft mit ihnen unterwegs war.  
  
" Himmel, die Zaubertrankprüfung ist gar nicht so schwer, wenn Snape nicht da ist."  
  
Ginny die in diesem Jahr ihre ZAG'S Prüfung absolviert hatte, griff nach einer Scheibe Brot.  
  
" Tja und was sage ich seit 5 Jahren? Ohne Snape wären wir alle besser", meinte Ron und biss in sein Brot.  
  
Harry schenkt ihm nur ein müdes lächeln.  
  
" Nun Harry was wirst du tun? Alleine in Hogwarts, das ist bestimmt cool", wandte sich Ginny an ihn.  
  
" Ich weiß noch nicht."  
  
" Nun vielleicht dürfen Ron, Ginny und ich früher kommen, dann können wir uns ordentlich auf die UTZ vorbereiten."  
  
Ron stöhnte " Fängst du schon wieder damit an? Ich kann es nicht mehr hören!"  
  
" Nun dann hör nicht hin, du wärst viel besser wenn du mehr lernen würdest. Sogar Harry hat dieses Jahr mehr für die Schule gemacht als du," giftete Hermoine  
  
" Und das will schon was heißen", murmelte Ginny sarkastisch.  
  
" Ich sag ja schon nix mehr, du hackst ja eh nur auf mir um", grummelte Ron und stopfte sich den Rest von seinen Brot in den Mund, griff nach dem zweiten geschmierten und stapfte wütend aus der großen Halle.  
  
Harry rang die Hände Richtung Decke " Womit habe ich solche Freunde nur verdient , was habe ich in meinem ersten Leben bloß falsch gemacht."  
  
Die Schüler am Tisch begannen zu lachen.  
  
" Oh Harry, wie treffend du das ausgedrückt hast", grinste Dean Thomas der schräg gegenüber von Harry sahs.  
  
" Nun Hermoine du hast es mal wieder geschafft", mischte sie Seamus Finnigen ein, holte einen Stückchen Pergament aus seiner Tasche, eine Feder und setzte einen Strich neben eine ganze Reihe anderer.  
  
" So das wäre am heutigen Tag 8 Streit, der bisherige Spitzenwert sind sage und schreibe 15 Streits und das war anno domini am 15.06. Der höchste Wochenwert war vom .08.05-15.05."  
  
Alle am Tisch begannen noch lauter zu lachen und sogar Harry musste grinsen.  
  
Hermoine kochte " Seamus du bist ein Idiot. Vielleicht wollt ich noch Wetten wie viele Streits wir am Ende des Schuljahres hatten"  
  
Seamus grinste " Nun was glaubst du warum eine solche Liste führen...."  
  
" WAS? SEID IHR NOCH ZU RETTEN?"  
  
Hermoine war aufgesprungen und drehte sich zu Harry der ruhig weiter aß.  
  
" Was sagst du dazu, Harry?"  
  
Harry wartete einige Augenblicke ehe er ruhig antwortete " Ich habe 541 Streits getippt!"  
  
Dabei lächelte er und sein lächeln erreicht zum ersten mal seid langem seine Augen.  
  
" DU unterstützt das auch?"  
  
Dean räusperte sich " Alle aus der Stufe haben gewettet."  
  
" NA TOLL! Ihr seid echt klasse!"  
  
Wütend griff Hermoine nach ihren zwei Büchern und stapfte aus der Halle.  
  
" Oh, da ist jemand sauer....", rief Lavender Brown und grinste.  
  
Harry aß in Seelenruhe weiter " Die wird sich schon wieder abregen!"  
  
Ginny nickte " Wie sie es immer macht!"  
  
Nachdem Abendessen gingen Harry und Ginny gemeinsam in Richtung des Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
" Passwort?"  
  
Fragte die Dicke Dame auf dem Bild.  
  
" Phantasie!"  
  
Das Bildnis schwang zur Seite und ließ Ginny sowie Harry eintreten.  
  
An einem Tisch, in der hintersten Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes sahs Hermoine und lass in einem Buch.  
  
" Hermoine bist du immer noch böse", fragte Harry als er sich zu Hermoine an den Tisch setzte.  
  
Diese murmelte etwas, was Harry nicht verstehen konnte.  
  
" Wie bitte", fragte er nach, als Hermoine keine Anstallten machte ihn aufzuklären was sie zuvor gemurmelt hatte.  
  
" Schon gut! Wenn es dich zum lächeln bringt dann lass ich mich gerne zum Gespött der ganzen Schule machen", meinte sie.  
  
Harry blickte seine beste Freundin erstaunt an " Was", fragt er überrascht.  
  
Hermoine schlug das Buch, in welchen sie gelesen hatte zu und lächelte.  
  
" Ich habe dich heute zum ersten mal in diesem Jahr lächeln gesehen und wenn dich so etwas aufmuntert, dann ist es gut!"  
  
Noch ehe sie weiter sprechen konnte, war Harry aufgesprungen und um den Tisch gelaufen und hatte sie umarmt.  
  
" Danke Hermoine, das du trotz meiner Launen zu mir stehst. Ich weiß das Jahr war auch für euch nicht leicht, nur die Sachen mit...du weißt schon...."  
  
Hermoine lächelte " Schon gut, alles vergessen, wenn du mir versprichst dich auf die UTZ vorzubereiten."  
  
Harry begann leise zu lachen und es war das erste lachen welches befreit wirkte.  
  
" Sirius hätte nicht gewollt das du dich so hängen lässt!"  
  
Harry nickte bei Hermoines leise gesprochenen Worten.  
  
" Was wird das, eine Party ohne mich?"  
  
Ron war in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen und blickte mit einem grinsen das Bild an was sich ihm bot.  
  
" Okay wo wir dabei sind rum zu schmalzen. Entschuldigen Hermoine!"  
  
Hermoine winkte ab " Schon vergessen und jetzt lassen wir das Thema. Was machen wir heute abend?"  
  
Harry zuckte mit seinen Schultern " Keine Ahnung überlegt ihr euch was!"  
  
" Ich habe es", meinte Dean Thomas der zufällig den letzten Satz mitbekommen hatte.  
  
" Wie wäre es mit einer typischen Gryffindorparty?"  
  
Ron und Ginny nickten begeistert und auch Hermoine sowie Harry wirkten nicht gänzlich abgeneigt.  
  
Dean lächelte und drehte sich um, sprang auf einen Stuhl und rief der versammelten Menge Gryffindors zu " Heute abend machen wir eine Jahresabschlussparty, sowie sie Gryffindor noch nie gesehen hat!"  
  
Der Vorschlag wurde begeistert aufgenommen und während sich alle mit Feuereifer und Begeisterung ans Dekorieren sowie Essen besorgen machten, verließ Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum und ging in den Schlafsaal.  
  
Aus seiner Nachttischschublade kramte er ein Bild raus, was Remus Lupin in den vorletzten Sommerferien in Grimmauld Place aufgenommen hatte.  
  
Sirius Black und Harry standen nebeneinander und winkten wie bescheuert in die Kamera.  
  
" Es tut mir leid Sirius, aber ich muss einfach wieder anfangen zu leben. Aber ich vermisse dich immer noch so sehr das es wehtut.  
  
Er sah das Bild noch mal zärtlich an und legte es zurück in die Schublade.  
  
Nach einigen Augenblicken die dort auf der Bettkante seines Bettes gesessen hatte, blickte er an sich herunter.  
  
Nachdem was er sah, konnte er nur schmerzvoll das Gesicht verziehen, sein Kleider waren kraus und es sah aus als ob er in diesen geschlafen hatte.  
  
Als er aufstand und in den Spiegel sah, erschrak er, aus dem Spiegel blickte ihn ein mageres Gesicht an, welches weiße Haut besahs.  
  
Er zog eine Grimasse und lächelte " Wird wirklich Zeit das sich was ändert."  
  
1 Stunde später ( die Party war schon im Gang), betrat Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Er war frisch geduscht und roch nach dem Geruch den Ginny so liebte ( Pfefferminz, Schokolade und nach Freiheit).  
  
Ginny lächelte diesen Geruch, der Harry immer umgab, hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr gerochen und es beruhigte sie das diese vertrauter Geruch wieder da war.  
  
Zum erstaunen aller trug er keine schwarze Kleider sondern eine blaue Jeans, sowie ein blau kariertes Hemd.  
  
Seine Haare die in letzter Zeit lasch runter gehangen hatten, waren strubblig wie eh und je.  
  
Seine Brille trug er nicht mehr ( Hermoine hatte ihm schon vor längern seinen Sehfehler mit einem Zauberspruch korrigiert)  
  
Die grünen Augen funkelten, trotz allem konnte man einen gewissen Schmerz in seinen Gesicht erkennen, allerdings nicht so wie die ganze Zeit.  
  
" Wow Harry, meine Achtung du siehst wesentlich besser aus, als das ganze Jahr", meinte Parvati Patil und lächelte.  
  
" Wurde aber Zeit, jetzt siehst du wieder aus wie ein Mensch", Seamus und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter.  
  
Jetzt begann die Party richtig und sie endete auch nicht als Prof. McGonagall um 2.00 Uhr in einen Schotten gemusterten Morgenrock reinplatzte.  
  
Als sie allerdings Harry sah der gerade mit Lavender Brown tanzte trat die sonst so strenge Hauslehrerin den Rückzug an, allerdings mit der Ermahnung nicht mehr so lange zu feiern.  
  
Die Party endete um 5.30 Uhr.  
  
Am Gryffindortisch sah man am morgen nur müde Gesichter.  
  
Die Party war so gut gewesen, das es keiner vorgezogen hatte sie vor dem Ende zu verlassen.  
  
Prof. Dumbledore lächelte als er die müden Gesichter sah, nachdem Essen erhob er sich.  
  
" Nun nach dem alle mehr oder weniger gut geschlafen haben und mehr oder weniger gegessen haben. Steht nun die Verleihung des Hauspokals sowie des Quidditchpokals an. Auf Platz 4 375 Punkten steht Slytherin, auf Platz 3 mit 380 Punkten ist Hufflepuff, auf dem 2 Platz ist Gryffindor mit 405 Punkten und die Gewinner des Hauspokals sind in diesem Jahr die Ravenclaws mit 435 Punkten. Herzlichen Glückwunsch Ravenclaw."  
  
Dumbledore wartete bis sich der Jubel gelegt hatte und fuhr dann fort. " Nun zum Quidditch auf dem 4 Platz ist Ravenclaw ( 540 Punkten), auf Platz 3 Hufflepuff ( 560 Punkten), auf Platz 2 Gryffindor ( 630 Punkte) und Pokalsieger in diesem Jahr Slytherin mit 640 Punkten."  
  
Harry seufzte in diesem Jahr hatte Gryffindor einfach kein Glück gehabt und er konnte Malfoys spöttisches Geschwätz im Zug hören.  
  
" Macht nix, nächstes Jahr gehören die Pokale uns", meinte Seamus und Dean sowie Ron stimmten zu.  
  
" Wenigstens hat Slytherin nicht auch noch den Hauspokal, sonst würden die sich sonst was einbilden", meinte Ginny missmutig.  
  
Ginny schnupperte wer roch eigentlich nach Karamell und Honig.  
  
" Schade das es dieses Jahr nicht geklappt hat, nächstes Jahr bestimmt wieder", meinte eine Stimme hinter ihr, es war Luna Lovegood.  
  
" Komisch ich habe noch nie bemerkt das Luna nach Karamell und Honig riecht," dachte Ginny und hörte aufmerksam dem Gespräch zu.  
  
" Na ja Luna was soll's nächste Jahr packen wir es..."  
  
" Bist du dir da sicher Potter", hörte er die schnarrende Stimme Draco Malfoys  
  
" Malfoy verpiss dich", zischte Harry, seine Augen hatten sich bedrohlich zu schlitzten verengt.  
  
" Och Potty, bist du etwas traurig weil es nix mit dem Quidditchpokal geworden ist? Das tut mir aber auch so unendlich leid."  
  
Seine Stimme triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus.  
  
" Nerv nicht Malfoy geh zu deinen dummen Freunden und feier mit denen,", giftete Ron Draco an.  
  
Draco grinste spöttisch " Werde ich auch tun, denn wir haben einen Grund zum feieren, ihr ja leider nicht."  
  
" Nächste Jahr mach ich dich alle", murmelte Harry  
  
Draco lachte nur " Wenn du dann noch lebst kannst du es gerne versuchen, Potter!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten ging er hocherhobenen Hauptes zum Slytherintisch.  
  
" Habe ich jemals erwähnt das ich diesen Typ hasse", meinte Ron und stopfte sich ein Stück Braten in den Mund, auf den er wütend drauf rumkaute.  
  
" Du erwähnst es fast jeden Tag", warf Ginny ein.  
  
Es wurde Zeit für Hermoine, Ginny und Ron zu gehen, Harry begleitete sie zum Portal um sich von seinen Freunden zu verabschieden.  
  
" Also Harry denk dran was du mir versprochen hast. Aber ich denke......"  
  
Was Hermoine allerdings dachte erfuhr Harry nie.  
  
" Guck mal was ist das für ein grelles Licht", meinte Ron und deutete Richtung Süden  
  
" Keine Ahnung, es kommt näher", sagte Hermoine und ging einen Schritt zurück und wirklich das Licht schoss in einer ungeheuren Geschwindigkeit auf die vier zu.  
  
" Was zum Geier...", entfuhr es Harry als das grelle Licht sie fast erreicht hatte.  
  
Ginny klammerte sich an Rons Arm und auch Hermoine hatte nach der Hand Harrys gegriffen.  
  
Das Licht knallte frontal auf sie, es gab einen solchen knall, das sich Harry zurück geschleudert wurde.  
  
Er musste die Augen schließen da das Licht so grell war und in seinen Augen brannte.  
  
So bemerkte Harry nur das er gegen etwas hartes geprallt war, schließlich nach einigen Minuten ( die Harry wie Stunden vorgekommen waren) begann das Licht zu verblassen und er merkte wie die Helligkeit stetig abnahm.  
  
Bis das Licht ganz verschwunden war und als er die Augen öffnete war es dunkel um ihn.  
  
Benommen rieb er sich die Augen und versuchte etwas in der Umgebung zu erkennen doch bis auf Bäume konnte er nichts in seiner nähe erkennen.  
  
" Harry? Lebst du noch", hörte er Rons Stimme von rechts.  
  
" Ja ich lebe noch."  
  
" Zum Glück, aua Ginny der unterste war mir..."  
  
" Oh tut mit leid war keine Absicht."  
  
" War mir klar", konnte Harry Rons Stimme vernehmen.  
  
" Hermoine?"  
  
" Alles klar bei mir", kam es von links.  
  
" Wo sind wir", fragte Ron und blickte sich um  
  
" Kein Ahnung", antwortete Ginny.  
  
" Sieht fast aus wie der verbotene Wald", murmelte Hermoine und blickte sich um.  
  
" Quatsch wie sollten wir in den Verbotenen Wald kommen", überlegte Ron laut und sah sich wieder um.  
  
" Lasst uns einfach mal losgehen, vielleicht kommen wir aus diesen Wald bald raus", schlug Ginny vor.  
  
" Gute Idee aber haltet die Zauberstäbe bereit." So machten sich die 4 auf den Weg, doch je länger sie gingen um so mehr wurde ihnen bewusst das sie keinen Ausgang finden konnten.  
  
" Super was machen wir jetzt", fragte Ron und hockte sich missmutig auf den Boden.  
  
" Gute Frage, nächste Frage." Ginny lies sich neben Ron fallen.  
  
" Wir gehen jetzt nach Westen!"  
  
" Woher weißt du denn das schon wieder Hermoine."  
  
" Ein Zauberspruch den Harry beim Triwizard Tournament benutzt hat."  
  
Also ging sie Richtung westen und tatsächlich nach 3 Stunden hatten sie mit fast keiner Unterbrechung das Ende des Waldes erreicht.  
  
Vor ihnen lag Hogwarts.  
  
" Komisch das im Verbotenen Wald uns kein Tier begegnet ist", murmelte Hermoine nachdenklich.  
  
" Guckt mal wie dunkel es schon ist dabei ist es gerade kurz nach drei", warf Ginny ein, nachdem sie einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr geworfen hatte.  
  
" Los machen wir uns so schnell es geht auf die Socken zum Schloss", rief Harry und so begaben sie sich auf den schnellsten Weg in Richtung Schloss.  
  
Je näher sie zum Schloss kamen desto deutlicher wurde es ihnen das es zwar Hogwarts war, allerdings stark beschädigt wurde.  
  
" Sehr seltsam", überlegte Hermoine und besah sich den großen Schaden an der Außenmauer.  
  
" Wirklich komisch", stimmte Ron zu  
  
Als sie die Schlosstür erreichten, wurde Ron plötzlich am Arm gepackt und fest gehalten.  
  
Erschrocken schrie er auf und sogleich stoppten Harry, Hermoine und Ginny und drehten sich rum.  
  
Hinter ihnen standen drei in rote Roben gekleidete Zauberer und hielten Ron einen Zauberstab an die Schläfe.  
  
" Keine weiter Bewegung oder euer Freund ist tot."  
  
" Expelliarmus", rief der mittlere der drein und sofort flogen Harrys, Ginnys und Hermoines Zauberstäbe in die Hand des unbekannten. 


	3. Like brothers

Horror Show Teil 2  
  
Teil 2: Like brothers  
  
Autor: Yanis Tamiem E-Mail: Yanis-Tamiem@web.de Disclaimer: Wer JKR nicht ehrt ist des Schreibens nichts wert. Wichtig: Ich habe den Namen Lori Summers eingebaut, da sie eine meiner Lieblingsautorinnen ist. Anmerkung: Hallöle ihr lieben Leser da draußen! Hier ist Teil 2 von Horror Show. Es hat noch keiner erraten unter welchen Nick ich noch bekannt bin, na dann müsst ihr bis zum Ende wohl warten. Vielen Dank an alle die mir gefuchst haben *durchknuddel * Dieses Kapitel ist meinen Lieblingscharakteren gewittmet nämlich Sirius und Remus. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Eure Yanis Tamiem  
  
Brother my brother  
  
Tell me what we fighting for  
  
We've got to end this war  
We should love one another  
Oh can we just pretend  
This war never began?  
We can try, brother my brother  
  
We face each other from different sides  
The anger burns can't remember why  
It's kind of crazy to cause such pain,  
Our foolish pride makes us hate this way  
  
We watch our world fall apart  
Tell me what good is winning  
When we loose our heart?  
  
Brother my brother  
Tell me what we fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more?  
We should love one another  
Oh can't we just pretend  
This war never began?  
Tell me why, brother my brother  
  
We can try, brother my brother  
  
Let's take a moment and look deep inside  
And say we're willing to give love a try!  
Where not as different as we seem to be  
It's so much more to me then what you see  
  
Don't have to be this way!  
  
Think about the consequences  
Turn around and walk away!  
  
Tell me why!  
  
( Brother my brother - Blessid Union of souls)  
  
Teil 2: Like brothers  
  
"Komm schon Prongs lass doch den alten Snape! Das Wetter ist viel zu schön um sich mit einen dummen Slytherin anzulegen", Remus Lupin zerrte seinen Freund James Potter am Ärmel.  
  
James Potter seufzte und steckte seinen Zauberstab weg " Schön, heute will ich mal nicht so sein, glück für dich das Remus da war und Sirius."  
  
Damit ließen sie beiden den Slytherin stehen und verdrückten sich ins freie.  
  
Remus seufzte " Kannst du denn nicht einmal an der alten Slytherin Harpie vorbei gehen ohne das du dich fast mit ihm zu prügelst?"  
  
James schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sich kurz drauf mit einer Hand durch sein strubbliges schwarzes Haar.  
  
Dann rückte er seine Brille gerade.  
  
" Nö, Moony das macht viel zu viel Spaß als das ich das sein lassen könnte."  
  
Remus den James mit Moony angesprochen hatte stöhnte " Herr, was habe ich bloß in meinem ersten Leben verbrochen das du mich mit so was strafst."  
  
Dabei reckte er die Hände zum Himmel und verdrehte seine grauen Augen.  
  
James alias Prongs knuffte ihn in die Rippe.  
  
" Na schön wenn das so ist, lass ich dich beim nächsten Vollmond alleine", flüsterte James leise.  
  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf " Lass mal stecken, ohne dich wird es langweilig werden!"  
  
" Sieh an", murmelte Prongs und grinste über sein ganzes Gesicht.  
  
" Wo ist eigentlich Padfoot?"  
  
" Na wo wird unsere guter alter Sirius stecken, Remus? Der wird bestimmt Lori Summers aus Ravenclaw anbaggern."  
  
Remus schlug sich leicht auf die Stirn " Stimmt wie konnte ich das nur vergessen! Hinter Lori ist er schon seid 2 Monaten her, aber sie scheint nicht viel für ihn übrig zu haben."  
  
James der sich unter die Weide am See gelegt hatte grinste " Warte ab, du kennst doch den Charm unseres Kumpels."  
  
Remus lachte und ließ sich neben James auf den Boden plumpsen.  
  
" Nun Prongs, wo wir gerade beim Thema sind. Was machen deine Annährungsversuche bei Lily Evans?"  
  
James seufzte " Frag besser nicht!"  
  
Remus lacht laut auf " Sie scheint deinen Charm wohl nicht zu erliegen, oder?"  
  
James schüttelte den Kopf " Leider nicht! Aber sie wird noch...."  
  
Remus schlug das Buch auf welches er bei sich getragen hatte " Dein Selbstvertrauen möchte ich haben!"  
  
James grinste und schloss die Augen, 10 Minuten später war er eingeschlafen.  
  
Remus der sein Buch las bemerkte nicht die zwei Schatten die sich anschlichen und kurz darauf hatte eine dieser Gestalten eine Wasserbombe auf James geworfen.  
  
" WAS!"  
  
James war aufgesprungen und blickte sich wütend um.  
  
Hinter dem Baumstamm kam ein großer, schlanker Junge mit schwarzen Haar hervor, der laut lachte.  
  
" SIRIUS, das ich mir ja denken können."  
  
Neben Sirius war eine zweite Gestalt aufgetaucht, wesentlich kleiner und kräftig genährt, der James jetzt ein Handtuch reichte.  
  
" Mensch Prongs hast du etwa geduscht", fragte Sirius mit so einer Unschuldsmine das man wirklich ins zweifeln kommen konnte, ob er das getan haben könnte.  
  
" DU!"  
  
Mit einem Satz war James auf Sirius gesprungen und beide balgten sich am Boden.  
  
" Wenn Padfoot da ist kann man merkten das die Lautstärke mindestens um 10 Dezibil steigt"  
  
Peter nickte und setzte sich auf die trockene Seite, neben Remus.  
  
Nach einer ganzen Weile hörten die beiden schwarz haarigen Jungen auf sich zu balgen und schlenderten zu Remus und Peter in den Schatten.  
  
" Nah, endlich ausgepowert", fragte Remus ohne aus seinem Buch aufzusehen.  
  
Sirius grinste " Nein eigentlich nicht, gleich wollte ich mit dir loslegen. Jamsie die alte Schnullerbacke wird langsam alt, er ist nicht mehr fit!"  
  
" Schnullerbacke? Jamsie? Ich gib dir gleich Schnullerbacke! Außerdem bin ich nicht alt Remus ist immerhin 12 Tage älter als ich."  
  
Prongs Augen glitzerten " Nicht war kleiner?"  
  
Sirius schnaubte, begann aber gleich drauf zu grinsen.  
  
Remus war von den Marauders ( wie die 4 sich nannten) der älteste ihm folgte James mit 8 Tagen abstand, dann kam Peter mit 17 Tagen abstand und schließlich Sirius mit 1, 5 Monaten.  
  
" Oh man ihr zwei bringt mich noch ins Grab", murmelte Remus als Sirius ihm zum Spaß einen Krückstock herbeschwor worauf sich der älteste stützten könnte wenn seine Knochen nicht mehr mit spielten.  
  
Moony, der solche Scherze von Sirius gewöhnt war seufzte, dann nahm er den Rückstock und begann damit rum zu fuchteln.  
  
" Pass auf Padfoot, noch so ein Spruch und Madame Pomfrey kann deine Knochen heute Abend zusammen flicken."  
  
" Uuii, ein brutal Moony. Hilfe wo sind mein Lakritzstangen," flachste Sirius und blickte sich gespielt um.  
  
" Sag mal kannst du nicht mal ernst bleiben", fragte Peter  
  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
" Deswegen wird die hübsche Lori Summers aus Ravenclaw auch nicht deinem Charm verfallen sein", begann James zu sticheln.  
  
Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern " Das sagt ja gerade der richtige. Nicht? Ich gebe dir einen Tipp, rothaarig, grüne Augen und äußerst temperamentvoll. Na klinget es?"  
  
" Was Prongs will was von Annuca", fragte Peter entsetze  
  
" Sorry, Padfoot aber hübsch, na ja ich weiß nicht! Die roten Haare sind ja wohl gefärbt!"  
  
Moony begann laut zu lachen und auch Sirius stimmte mit ein.  
  
" Oh, Wormtail die meinte ich wirklich nicht denk doch mal an die schöne Lily Evans!"  
  
Peters entsetztes Gesicht hellte sich auf " Achso, na Lily ist ja wohl was ganz besonders."  
  
" Eben, aber sie will nix von Prongster, nicht?"  
  
James seufzte ergeben " Gegen dich hat man echt keine Chance!"  
  
" Nö, aber das wisst ihr ja", meinte Sirius.  
  
" Ich glaube es wird Zeit für das Abendessen", äußerte Remus klappte sein Buch zusammen und stand auf.  
  
Sirius hörte auf zu grinsen und wirkte plötzlich ernst " Nächstes Jahr ist unser letztes Jahr hier," seine Stimme hörte sich ungewöhnlich ernst an.  
  
James der diesen Tonfall scheinbar bemerkt hatte blickte Sirius überrascht an.  
  
Sirius blaue Augen hatten sich an den Himmel geheftet, als er seinen Blick abwandte wirkte er auf einmal so erwachsen, das James schlucken kurz darauf, war dieser Ausdruck von dem Gesicht seines besten Freundes verschwunden.  
  
" Los lasst uns gehen ich habe Hunger", rief Sirius und ging einige Schritte schnellet.  
  
James warf Remus einen fragenden Blick zu, doch dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
  
Sie erreichten das Abendessen zur rechten Zeit.  
  
Mit einen lächeln lies sich James neben Lily Evans fallen " Hallo Lily! Lange nicht gesehen!"  
  
Lily Evans nickte und blickte auf ihre Armbanduhr " Ja ganze 2 Stunden, eine unheimlich lange Zeit, nicht wahr?"  
  
James nickte " Du hast dich aber währende der ganzen Zeit nicht verändert..."  
  
Er hörte ein husten das von schräg gegenüber kam und Remus gehörte.  
  
Lily lächelte " Ach ja, vielen Dank du hast dich aber auch nicht verändert!"  
  
James lächelte und zu Lilys erstaunen sah er verlegen aus.  
  
" So James Potter was kann ich für dich tun?"  
  
James wurde rot was Lily noch mehr verwunderte.  
  
" Würdest du später ein Spaziergang mit mir machen?"  
  
" Wenn du dich benimmst, sehr gerne!"  
  
" Wirklich?"  
  
Lily nickte und grinste James an " Super wie wäre es in 1 ½ Stunden?"  
  
Lily nickte abermals.  
  
Von da an hatte James glänzende Laune und als sie das Abendessen beendet hatten und sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum machten, war er ganz aufgedreht.  
  
Sirius seufzte, was Remus aufhorchen ließ.  
  
" Was ist los Padfoot?"  
  
" Bald sind Ferien, das heißt ich muss nach Grimmauld Place zu meinen Eltern. Das wird bestimmt die Hölle."  
  
Wie durch Zufall blickte er nach links und sah seinen jüngern Bruder Regulus mit ein paar Slytherins vorbei gehen.  
  
Remus war seinen Blick gefolgt.  
  
" Ach komm die Zeit geht auch rum!"  
  
Sirius nickte, was allerdings nicht sehr überzeugend aussah.  
  
Nach gut 10 Minuten erreichten sie das Bildnis der fetten Dame " Passwort?"  
  
" Freundschaft", rief James so gut gelaunt, das die fette Dame ihn erstaunt ansah.  
  
" Nanu so gut gelaunt?"  
  
James nickte bei ihren Worten und folgte seinen Freuden durch das Portraitloch.  
  
Sirius hatte sich gleich an einen Tisch in der dunkelsten Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraum verzogen und wartete darauf das seine Freunde sich zum ihm setzten.  
  
Remus setzte sich gegenüber von ihm hin, James kam zwar setzte sich aber nicht hin.  
  
" Sorry, Leute ich muss gucken was ich gleich anziehen werden wenn ich mit Lily spazieren gehen werde."  
  
Er grinste und zog Peter hinter sich her in Richtung Schlafsaal.  
  
Remus grinste " Nun wollen wir eine Partie Zauberschach spielen? Ich schulde dir noch immer eine Revange vom letzten mal."  
  
Sirius grinste " Accio Zauberschachspiel"  
  
Einige Augenblick späterschwebte ein Zauberschachspiel auf sie zu und die beiden begannen zu spielen.  
  
Sie bemerkten erst das helle, grelle Licht erst, als es sie fast erreicht hatte.  
  
" James, was soll dieser blöde Spruch", murmelte Sirius.  
  
" Ich glaube nicht das dieser Zauberspruch von James kommt."  
  
" Verdammt Sirius, das ist der dämlichste Spruch den du dir je ausgedacht hast...." begann James endete aber nicht als er sah das dass grelle Licht auch hier war.  
  
Remus schloss die Augen, weil sie begannen ihm weh zu tun.  
  
" Ich war das nicht", hörte er Sirius raue Stimme.  
  
Er konnte Peters entsetztes quietschen hören.  
  
Dann hatte ihn das grelle Licht erreicht, es traf ihn mit einer Wucht das er zurück geschleudert wurde.  
  
Er hörte wie Sirius irgendwo neben ihm entsetzt aufkeuchte.  
  
Dann verblasste das Licht immer mehr bis es schließlich zappe duster wurde.  
  
Erst als das Licht ganz weg war, öffnete Remus die Augen.  
  
Um ihn rum war es dunkel.  
  
" Prongs?"  
  
" Ja", kam es von rechts " Bei mir ist alles klar!"  
  
" Wormtail?"  
  
" Bei mir auch!"  
  
" Padfoot?"  
  
Keine Antwort.  
  
" Padfoot?"  
  
Abermals keine Antwort.  
  
James blickte sich suchend um.  
  
" Verdammt Padfoot es ist keine Zeit, mit so was zu joken."  
  
Remus Lupin, der ein Werwolf war, begann seine Sinne auf Sirius zu richten, den vertrauten Geruch des Hundeanimagus fand er allerdings nicht.  
  
" Ich kann ihn nicht riechen", meinte er.  
  
" Wa.....s", begann Peter zu stottern.  
  
Remus nickte, bis ihm bewusst war, das seine Freunde gar nicht sehen konnten das er genickt hatte.  
  
" Er ist nicht da!"  
  
" Bist du dir sicher", fragte James und Remus konnte merken das in seiner Stimme ein hauch von Unbehagen dabei war.  
  
" Ja, ich versuche es aber noch mal!"  
  
Er konzentrierte sich und nahm verschieden Gerüche auf, einer davon, war der nach Pfefferminze, Schokolade und Freiheit ( wobei er nicht genau sagen konnte wie er den Geruch Freiheit beschreiben konnte)  
  
Es war ein so seltsame Mischung das es Remus überraschte.  
  
Dazwischen konnte er noch anderes riechen aber der vertraue Duft nach Sirius, bestehend aus Kokos, Apfel und Gras, war nicht dazwischen.  
  
" Nein er ist wirklich nicht da", meinte Remus.  
  
" Und was machen wir jetzt", fragte Peter ängstlich und blickte sich scheu nach rechts und links.  
  
" Wir gehen einfach mal nach westen", meinte Remus, der gerochen hatte das die andren welche vor ihnen dagewesen waren auch in dies Richtung gegangen waren.  
  
" Verdammt wo ist bloß Sirius", murmelte James uns stapfte emsig hinter Remus und Peter her.  
  
Als Sirius die Augen öffnete war das erste was er sah, grün-braunes Gras.  
  
Entsetzt sprang er auf und ignorierte das harneckige Dröhnen in seinem Kopf.  
  
Hinter ihm lag eindeutig der verbotene Wald.  
  
Er wunderte sich, wie zum Teufel war nach draußen gekommen?  
  
Außerdem was recht kalt, Sirius drehte sich und konnte Hogwarts erkennen.  
  
Aber war das überhaupt Hogwarts?  
  
Auf der einen Seite war der Nordturm komplett zusammen gebrochen, das verwirrte ihn, vorhin war der Nordturm doch noch dagewesen.  
  
" Prongs?"  
  
Keine Antwort.  
  
" Moony?"  
  
Auch darauf keine Antwort, ohne es zu merken begann er zu zittern.  
  
" Wormtail?  
  
Ebenfalls keine Antwort.  
  
" Verdammt wo sind sie dann", murmelte Sirius zu sich selbst und entschloss sich zum Schloss zu gehen.  
  
Je näher er dem Schloss kam desto mehr konnte er sehen das einige Stellen an der Mauer schwarz waren, ob es wohl gebrannt hatte.  
  
Etwas raschelte hinter ihm, vorsichtig zog er den Zauberstab, als ihm dieser auch schon aus der Hand flog.  
  
" Das würde ich an deiner Stelle sein lassen!"  
  
Sirius drehte sich und sah, drei in rot gekleidete Personen hinter sich stehen, ihre Gesichter konnte er nicht sehen denn die Kapuzen trugen sie weit ins Gesicht gezogen.  
  
Im ersten Moment, dachte er es wären Deatheater, doch dann viel ihm das rote Abzeichen eines Phönix auf.  
  
" Muss wohl irgendwo ein Nest sein", meinte der mittlere der auch Sirius Zauberstab in der Hand hielt.  
  
Der linke nickte " Wer bist du?"  
  
Sirius petzte die Lippen zusammen, um keinen Preis würde er seinen Namen verraten solange er nicht wusste auf welcher Seite die drei standen.  
  
" Kannst du nicht sprechen", fragte der rechte, dessen Stimme ihm ungewöhnlich vertraut erschein.  
  
" Vielleicht behauptet er auch Harry Potter zu sein, wie der andere vorher", meinte der linke und lachte.  
  
" Nun musst aber sagen er sah dem jungen Harry Potter äußerst ähnlich."  
  
Sirius stutzte wer war eigentlich Harry Potter. Vielleicht hatte James den Namen von seinem Vater geholt.  
  
Aber warum?  
  
Sirius konnte es sich nicht erklären.  
  
" Also nehmen wir ihn mit zum Chef," beschloss der mittlerstet.  
  
Kurz darauf wurde Sirius vom rechten Mann gefesselt.  
  
Vom linken bekam er die Augen verbunden und irgendjemand nahm ihm am Arm und zerrte ihn hinter sich her.  
  
Die Schloss Tür öffnete sich nur um sich hinter ihnen wieder zu schließen, scheinbar waren sie in der Eingangshalle, denn der Geruch kam nur in diesem Bereich des Schlosses vor.  
  
Unsanft wurde er durch die Gänge buxiert ohne zu wissen wo es eigentlich hin ging. 


	4. Suspicion

Horror Show Teil 3  
  
Titel: Suspicion Autor: Yanis Tamiem  
  
Feedback: bitte an Yanis-Tamiem@web.de  
  
Disclaimer: Wer JKR nicht ehrt ist des Schreibens nicht Wert!  
  
Anmerkung: Hallöle ihr lieben Leser da draußen! Hier ist endlich Teil 3! Hoffe euch gefällt allen dieses Kapitel. Vielen, vielen lieben Dank für eure Kommis. DANKE!!! * verbeug* Ich wünsche euch viel spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Eurer Yanis Tamiem  
  
We've come so far  
  
And we reached so high  
And we've looked each day and night in the air  
And we're still so young  
And we hope for more  
  
We've come a long way  
But we're not too sure where we've been  
We've had success  
We've had good times  
But remember this:  
  
Been on this path of life for so long  
Feel I've walked a thousand miles  
Sometimes strolled hand in hand with love  
Everybody's been there  
With danger on my mind I would stand on the line of hope  
  
I knew I could make it  
  
Once I knew the boundaries I looked into the clouds and saw  
  
My face in the moonlight  
  
Just then I realised what a fool I could be  
Just cause I look so high I don't have see me  
  
Finding a paradise wasn't easy but still  
There's a road going down the other side of this hill  
  
Never forget where you've come here from  
Never pretend that it's all real  
Someday soon this will be someone else's dream  
This will be someone else's dream  
....  
( Never forget - Take That)  
  
Teil 3: Suspicion  
  
" Keine weiter Bewegung oder euer Freund ist tot."  
  
" Expelliarmus", rief der mittlere der drein und sofort flogen Harrys, Rons, Ginnys und Hermoines Zauberstäbe in die Hand des unbekannten.  
  
" Also wen haben wir dann hier", fragte der linke und besah sich die vier genauer.  
  
" Das geht sie gar nichts an", zischte Ginny wütend, erhielt aber gleich drauf einen strafenden Seitenblick von Hermoine.  
  
" Was? Es geht uns sehr wohl was an", zischte der mittlere zurück.  
  
Harry seufzte " Ich bin Harry Potter!"  
  
Wie auf Kommando, begannen die drei in rot laut los zu lachen.  
  
" Sicher du bist Harry Potter, dann bin ich der Weihnachtsmann", japste der eine vor lachen.  
  
" Nun das würde aber nicht erklären warum die anderen beiden auch in rot sind", ließ sich Hermoine vernehmen.  
  
" Wird ja nicht frech kleine."  
  
" Was machen wir ihnen?"  
  
" Mitnehmen!"  
  
Mit einem Wink eines Zauberstabes wurden die 4 gefesselt und kurz drauf hatten sie Augenbinden auf und wurden ins Schloss gezerrt.  
  
Ron hatte nach wenigen Minuten völlig die Orientierung verlassen.  
  
Sie gingen Treppe rauf und Treppe runter, liefen nach links, nach rechts, durchquerten mehrer Räume und schließlich nach einer Ewigkeit hielten sie an.  
  
Einer der drei Männer klopfte an eine Tür, welche kurz drauf geöffnet wurde.  
  
Die vier wurden in den Raum gezogen.  
  
" Nun wen habt ihr mir denn mit gebracht," hörte Ron eine Stimme die erkannte.  
  
" Diese 4 waren nach der Ausgangssperre draußen und der eine...."  
  
Einer der Männer brach ab.  
  
" Ja weiter....", fragte die Person die Ron bekannt vorkam, " Nun ja ...."  
  
Mit einem Ruck zog er Harry die Augenbinde ab und dieser blickte sich verwirrt um.  
  
Die Person hinter dem Schreibtisch zog erstaunt die Luft ein.  
  
Harry blickte die Person erstaunt an " Prof. Lupin?"  
  
" Harry Potter!"  
  
Remus Lupin sprang auf und blickte sein gegenüber an.  
  
" Nein, du kannst es nicht."  
  
Er rang um Fassung, blinzelte, doch Harry war nach wie vor da.  
  
" Nehmt auch den andren die Augenbinde ab", befahl er heiser den drei Männern.  
  
So wurde auch den anderen drei die Augenbinde abgenommen, die Fesseln wurden allerdings angelassen.  
  
Ginny, Ron und Hermoine blickten sich um und Remus Lupin keuchte entsetzt auf  
  
" Nein..", flüsterte er schreckensbleich.  
  
Seine Hände begannen zu zittern.  
  
" Wer seid ihr", fragte er, und er bemerkte wie seine Stimme zitterte.  
  
" Prof. Lupin, wir sind es doch Harry, Ron, Ginny und ich Hermoine," setzte Hermoine an.  
  
" Aber ihr könnt es nicht sein, nein sie sind es nicht! Remus beruhig dich es ist nur Vielsaft-Trank, nichts weiter."  
  
Doch die Worte, die ihn scheinbar beruhigen sollten, verfehlten ihre Wirkung.  
  
" Was machen wir jetzt", fragte einer der drei, die Ron, Hermoine, Ginny und Harry festgenommen hatten.  
  
" Bis Albus und Minerva zurück sind bringen wir sie in das ehemalige Klassenzimmer von VgdDK. Das ist am aller sichersten."  
  
Die drei nickten, fesselten die 4 und führten sie wieder aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Ein großes Stück auf den Gängen war es leer, doch nach dem sie gut 20 Minuten durch das halbe Schloss gelaufen waren hörte Ginny einige Stimmen.  
  
" Alex Maxwell, ich bringe dich um!!!! Das schwöre ich", rief eine wütende weiblich Stimme.  
  
" Ach komm schon Joanne, reg dich nicht so künstlich auf es war doch nur eine kleine Wasserbombe!"  
  
" EINE KLEINE?" " Okay, vielleicht mittelgroße", antworte die Jungen Stimme.  
  
Als sie um eine Ecke bogen, konnten sie einen jungen mit hell braunen Haaren und ein Mädchen mit dunkelroten ( nassen) Haaren erkennen.  
  
" Was macht ihr hier", bellte einer von Ginnys Bewachern.  
  
" Ihr wisst ganz genau das diese Teil des Schlosses verboten ist.... 20 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor und wenn ich euch hier noch mal erwische sind es 200 Punkte", brüllte eine Gestalt die erstaunlich nach Severus Snape klang.  
  
" Aber....," setzte Alex an  
  
" Mr. Maxwell wenn sie nicht noch mehr Punkte verlieren wollen, sollten sie so schnell es geht verschwinden."  
  
Joanne nickte, warf Harry einen raschen Blick zu und verschwand Alex hinter sich her ziehend um die nächste Ecke.  
  
Die Tür vor der sie standen wurde geöffnet und Harry, Ginny, Hermoine und Ron wurden unsanft reingeschubst.  
  
Dann wurde die Tür geschlossen und ein Spruch gemurmelt.  
  
Schritte entfernten sich und schließlich waren diese komplett verschwunden.  
  
Um sie herrschte Dunkelheit und sie waren alleine.  
  
Das Zimmer war so dunkel das man kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen konnte.  
  
" Na toll, besser kann es ja schon gar nicht mehr laufen", schnaubte Ron.  
  
" Ich frage mich was Prof. Lupin gemeint hat als er gesagt hatte das wir es nicht sein könnten", meinte Ginny nachdenklich.  
  
" Weiß ich auch nicht, ist mir im Moment auch relativ egal", murmelte Ron  
  
*** " Dieser blöde Snape, immer muss er uns Punkte abziehen!"  
  
Alex schlug vor Wut mit der Faust auf die Wand.  
  
" Wer das wohl war", meinte Joanne und legte die Stirn in Falten.  
  
" Keine Ahnung, aber die waren nicht älter als wir," überlegte Alex.  
  
" Wir sollten uns mal umhören wer das sein könnte und nachher mit Lucas und Atreju zurück kommen."  
  
Alex nickte " Eine glänzende Idee. Hast du den Spruch gehört, mit dem sie die Tür gesichert haben?"  
  
Joanne nickte grinsend.  
  
Alex klopfte ihr auf die Schulter " Gut gemacht. Aber egal was wir machen wollen wir müssen sehr vorsichtig sein."  
  
Joanne nickte abermals.  
  
Sie verließen den Gang um sich auf den Weg Atreju und Lucas zu suchen.  
  
Nach einer halben Stunden hatten sie diese in der Bibliothek gefunden.  
  
" Ihr glaubt nicht was wir eben gesehen haben...", fing Joanne an, doch Lucas winkte ab.  
  
" Wir haben eben was irres gesehen. Stell dir vor Julie Gaffney hat was mit Steven Taylor aus Slytherin."  
  
" Was? Bist du sicher?"  
  
Lucas nickte bei Joannes Worten.  
  
" Stell dir vor sie haben sich in der großen Halle geknutscht."  
  
" Wow, hätte ich nie von Taylor gedacht, aber das unsere Julie was mit dem Eckel hat...." Joanne schüttelte sich.  
  
Atreju nickte " Was wollet ihr erzählen?"  
  
" Achso ja, setzt euch Prof. Snape in seiner Ordens Uniform hat gerade mit noch zwei andern 4 Schüler in das ehemalige VgdDK Klassenzimmer gesperrt."  
  
" Nee, das hat er nicht gemacht, ihr verarscht uns, oder", meinte Lucas.  
  
" Er hat es wirklich gemacht", stimmte Alex ein.  
  
" Wen denn, bestimmt jemand von uns, denn wir wissen ja alle wie lieb er uns hat."  
  
" Keine Ahnung wer das wahr, aber älter als wir waren die vier nicht," äußerte Alex.  
  
" Wie sahen sie denn aus", fragte nun Atreju neugierig.  
  
" Ein Junge mit roten und eine Mädchen mit roten Haaren, aber die waren nicht so dunkel rot wie die von Joanne. Ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren u...."  
  
" Und grünen Augen", warf Joanne ein.  
  
" Ja genau er hatte schwarze wirre Haare und grüne Augen, sowie ein Mädchen mit brauen buschigen Haar."  
  
Atreju legte die Stirn in Falten und begann an einem ihrer Fingernägel zu knabbern wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie nachdachte.  
  
" Da fällt mir im Moment auch nix ein, aber die Beschreibung kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor...wenn ich nur wüsste....!"  
  
Sie stand auf griff nach einem Buch blätterte darin rum und stellte es wieder weg.  
  
Dann griff sie nach einem andrem Buch und stellte auch dies weg.  
  
Schließlich drehte sie sich um " Was für grüne Augen hatte der Junge?"  
  
Joanne überlegte " Grün wie...wie...öhm...nicht wie Gras etwas heller, aber auch nicht extrem hell grün...verdammt mir fällt kein Wort für das grün ein."  
  
" Vielleicht Smaragd grün?"  
  
" JA, genau so ein grün war es, oder Alex?"  
  
Der hell braun Haarige nickte  
  
Atreju griff nach einen Buch und schlug es auf, sie blätterte und hatte schließlich die Seite gefunden die sie suchte.  
  
" Sah er vielleicht so aus?"  
  
Der Junge auf dem Bild war Harry Potter.  
  
" Ja so sah er aus!"  
  
" Aber Harry Potter ist doch tot!"  
  
Atreju lächelte " Entweder es ist wirklich Harry Potter, demnach müsste man sich fragen wie er so jung geblieben ist, denn er müsste jetzt 35 Jahre sein, oder es ist eine Falle von seiner Lordschaft."  
  
" Sahen so die anderen aus?"  
  
Das Bild zeigte Hermoine, Ginny, Ron und Harry. " Ja so sahen sie aus", stimmte Joanne zu.  
  
Atreju lass den Text der unter Bild stand:  
  
Das letzte Foto von Harry James Potter, Virginia Weasley, Ronald Weasley und Hermione Granger.  
  
Die 4 Schüler der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei und Bewohner des Hauses Gryffindor starben am 10 Juni 1997.  
  
" Ja und, ließ weiter", drängelte Alex.  
  
" Ich kann nicht weiter lesen, das war alles!"  
  
" WAS", kam es dreistimmig.  
  
Atreju nickte " Das war es, komisch nur, das keine Todesursache genannt wird!"  
  
Joanne nickte " Vielleicht folgte dem Lord seine Macht Ergreifung, schließlich wissen wir ja alle das es eigentlich verboten ist seinen Namen auszusprechen."  
  
Dabei tippte sie auf dem Harry im Bild der sich schnell duckte.  
  
Alex nickte " Stimmt schon und was machen wir jetzt?"  
  
" Ist doch klar, raus kriegen ob es wirklich Harry und seine Freunde sind", meinte Lucas.  
  
***  
  
" Remus meinst du wirklich das dass die richtige Richtung ist", fragte Peter und schnappte nach Luft.  
  
Remus nickte " Natürlich bin ich mir sicher!"  
  
" Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr," murmelte James der nun versuchte die Stimmung auf zulockern.  
  
Remus grinste, allerdings sah dieses grinsen nicht so glücklich aus.  
  
" Sag mal Remus wird es da vorne nicht heller", fragte James und deutete geradeaus.  
  
" Ja tatsächlich," antwortete dieser und legte einen Schritt zu nach einer viertel Stunde hatten sie endlich den Ausgang des Waldes erreicht.  
  
Sie traten ins helle.  
  
" Man ich hätte nie gedacht, das wir hier jemals rauskommen", seufzte Peter erleichtert auf.  
  
James nickte " Da gebe ich dir Recht wir sind doch schon ewig da drinnen rum gelatscht."  
  
" Sollen wir hoch ins Schloss gehen?"  
  
James schüttelte bei Peters Worten den Kopf.  
  
" Ich habe nicht kein so gutes Gefühl," befürchtete Remus.  
  
" Ich verwandele mich und gehe mal gucken, Moony du gehst noch mal zusammen mit Peter in den Wald so das man euch nicht sehen kann.  
  
Die beiden nickten und gingen zurück in den Wald.  
  
James blickte sich um ob ihn auch niemand sah und kurz drauf wurde er zu einen großen, majestätischen Hirsch.  
  
Gemächlich setzte sich dieser in Bewegung Richtung Schloss.  
  
Prongs erreichte die Schlosstür ohne Probleme, es war niemand da der sie bewachte.  
  
Hinter ihm knackte es sofort fuhr James rum.  
  
" Komm Nicolas", das ist nur ein Hirsch.  
  
Ein Junge mit schwarzen Haar und asiatischen Gesichtszügen trat hinter einen Baum vor.  
  
Ihm folgte ein weiterer Junge mit braunen Haare.  
  
" Siehst du ich habe dir doch gesagt da hier niemand ist!"  
  
" Natürlich Jake, du hast gut reden, ich frage mich sowie so wieso du nicht nach Gryffindor gekommen bist", murmelte Nicolas der asiatisch aussehende Junge.  
  
Jake zuckte mit den Schultern " Keine Ahnung! Meinst du man kann diesen Hirsch streicheln?"  
  
Nicolas schüttelte den Kopf " Glaub nicht."  
  
Jake trat einen Schritt auf den Prongs zu und streckte die Hand aus um das fast weiße Fell zu streicheln, doch kurz bevor er Prongs berühren konnte zog ihn Nicolas ins Gebüsch.  
  
" Was soll das", zischte der braunhaarige Junge Erbobst.  
  
" Siehst du die Wache ist zurück!"  
  
" Oh, gib den Tarnumhang!"  
  
Jake warf ihn über sich und seinen Freund und gleich darauf waren sie verschwunden.  
  
Überrascht blickte Prongs auf die Stelle an der beide Jungen verschwunden waren.  
  
Der Mann der gekommen war, war in dunkelblau gekleidet und blickte James interessiert an.  
  
" Was bist du denn für ein schönes Tier", murmelte er zu sich selbst.  
  
James betrachtete den Mann,  
  
" Angst scheinst du ja auch keine zu haben."  
  
Freundlich lächelte er das Tier vor sich an " So was schönes wie dich habe ich schon seid über 30 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen."  
  
James zuckte nicht zurück als der Fremde sein Fell berührte, die Bewegung schien ihm vertraut.  
  
Der Mann grinste " Du bist ja ein richtiger Prongs!"  
  
James ging einen Schritt zurück, der Mann hörte auf zu lächeln " Fast würde ich denken du könntest mich verstehen.  
  
Er nahm die Kapuze ab, vor James stand ein völlig ergrauter Remus Lupin.  
  
Sein Gesicht hatte einige Falten, trotzdem war das freundliche grau seiner Augen nach wie vor erhalten geblieben.  
  
Auch wenn seine Augen nicht mehr so glänzten wie früher.  
  
James hatte ihn gleich erkannt, wieder machte er zwei Schritt rückwärts, drehte sich rum und lief so schnell er konnte in Richtung wo er Peter und Remus gelassen hatte.  
  
" WARTE", rief der alte hinter ihm her, doch James war schon aus seiner Sicht verschwunden.  
  
Remus Hand begann zu zittern. " James", flüsterte er mit fassungsloser Stimme ehe er ohnmächtig auf den Boden sackte. 


	5. Meeting

Horror Show Teil 4  
  
Teil 4_ Meeting!  
  
Autor: Yanis Tamiem E-Mail: Yanis-Tamiem@web.de Disclaimer: JKR, Meisterin der Feder gehören Harry und Co, mir nur der armselige Rest. Anmerkung: Hallöle ihr lieben Leser, Reviewer und Mailer! Hier ist Teil 4, ich hoffe es gefällt euch . Viele fragen sind im letzten Teil aufgetaucht, ein Teil dieser werde ich hier in diesem Teil beantworten. Bitte schickt mir weiter so fleißig Feedback! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Yanis Tamiem  
  
Wo ist das Sternenlicht?  
Schwarz ist der Tag,  
wie find ich je wieder Heim?  
  
Heim- diesen leeren Traum,  
nahm mir die Nacht.  
Vater, ich bin so allein  
  
Du wolltest bei mir sein,  
wann immer ich Hilfe brauch,  
wann immer ich ruf nach dir,  
doch du bist nicht da.  
  
Ich lausche ins Dunkel,  
ob ich deine Stimme höre.  
Ein Wort nur ein Wort und schon  
Vergeht der Albtraum  
  
Als du noch bei mir warst,  
sah ich den Weg.  
Vater ich habe mich verirrt.  
  
..........  
  
Ich weiß das die Nacht vergeht,  
bald wird es morgen sein.  
Und dann höre ich dich,  
tief ich mir.  
  
( Endlose Nacht- König der Löwen Musical)  
  
Teil 4: Meeting  
  
" Name?"  
  
Keine Antwort.  
  
" Verdammt, Junge, wie ist dein Name?"  
  
Abermals keine Antwort.  
  
Der Mann stand auf und trat drohend einen Schritt auf ihn zu, in seiner Stimme lag Zorn.  
  
" Wenn du mir nicht sofort sagst wie dein Name ist, dann setzte es was!!!!!"  
  
Der Junge mit dem schwarzen halblangen Haaren, der unter dem Namen Sirius Black geboren war, blickte weiter zu Boden.  
  
" Vielleicht kann er nicht sprechen", warf einer der ihn festgenommen hatte ein.  
  
Zuerst waren es drei gewesen die ihn festgenommen hatten, doch die anderen beiden, hatten die Anweisung erhalten zurück auf ihre Position zu gehen.  
  
Der andre war geblieben.  
  
" Natürlich kann er sprechen....Nicht war Junge! Sag mir sofort deinen Namen", fauchte er.  
  
Doch Sirius antwortete nicht, stattdessen sah er an den Mann in dunkelblau vorbei und tat so als würde dieser gar nicht exestiren.  
  
Der Mann schnaubte " Schön, wenn du nicht willst, dann wird vielleicht das Veritas-Serum deine Zunge lockern."  
  
Er ging zu seinem abgeschlossenen Giftschrank und griff nach einer Phiole, in welcher eine klare Flüssigkeit schimmerte.  
  
Zielstrebig ging er auf den Jungen zu, der nun von seinem Bewacher festgehalten wurde und zwar so fest das er sich nicht wehren konnte.  
  
Mit einem Handgriff brachte er Sirius dazu den Mund zuöffnen.  
  
Dies tat er mit solcher Gewalt, das er bestimmt schon einige Befragungen mit diesem Serum gemacht haben musste.  
  
Nachdem Sirius den Inhalt in seinem Mund hatte, presste der Mann dessen Gesicht er nicht sehen konnte seine Kiefer zusammen und so blieb Sirius nichts anderes übrig als das Serum zu schlucken.  
  
Sofort brach ihm der kalte Schweiß aus, sein Herz begann zu schmerzen und ein druck lag ihm auf der Brust, dass Sirius dachte, es würde ihm seinen Brustkorb zerfetzten.  
  
Der Mann lachte hämisch.  
  
" Also Junge noch mal von vorne! Wie ist dein Name?"  
  
Er wollte lügen doch, noch ehe er richtig denken konnte, hatte auch schon " Sirius Black," gesagt.  
  
Der Mann keuchte erschrocken auf, doch setzte er gleich seine Befragung fort.  
  
" Alter?"  
  
" 16"  
  
" Geburtstag?"  
  
" 30.10. 1960"  
  
" Familie?"  
  
" Eltern Eugenia Black und Patrick Black, Bruder Regulus Black"  
  
" Warst du in Hogwarts?"  
  
" Ja!"  
  
" Deine Eltern?"  
  
" Ja!"  
  
" Häuser der Eltern?"  
  
" Beide Slytherin."  
  
" Dein Bruder?"  
  
" Slytherin"  
  
" Dein Haus?"  
  
" Gryffindor!"  
  
So ging die Fragerei weiter, der Mann wollte scheinbar alles wissen von seinem Lieblingsfach, bis zum Namen seiner Eule.  
  
Schließlich nach fast 1 ½ Stunden hob er endlich den Spruch auf.  
  
Sirius war klatsch nass geschwitzt und die letzten Antworten die sein Gegenüber wissen wollte waren nur noch unter großer Anstrengung gesagt worden.  
  
Erschöpft sank Sirius in den Sessel.  
  
Sein Atem ging nur noch stoßweise. Der Mann welcher ihn verhört hatte blickte den Jungen nachdenklich an.  
  
" Bring ihn auf die Krankenstation und bewache ihn dort."  
  
Sagte er zum welcher Sirius die ganze Zeit fest gehalten hatte, als er sah das der Junge ohnmächtig war.  
  
Der Mann in rot nickte hob den bewusstlosen hoch und verließ das Büro.  
  
" Sirius Black? Wie kann das nur sein."  
  
Nachdenklich strich er sein Kapuze ab, sein Haar war früher einmal schwarz, jetzt war es fast weiß, nur einige schwarze Strähnen durchzogen sein Haar.  
  
" Was war das nur für ein seltsamer Tag? Erst ein angeblicher Harry Potter und jetzt vielleicht ein echter Black der eigentlich seid 19 Jahren tot sein müsste.  
  
Severus Snape wusste zum ersten mal seit langen nicht, was er tun sollte.  
  
***  
  
" Hermione? Wie spät ist es", fragte Ron wie ein nerviges Kind.  
  
Hermoine seufzte " 10 Minuten sind vorbei, seid dem du das letzte mal gefragt hast!"  
  
" Mir ist langweilig!"  
  
" Ich weiß Ron", murmelte Hermoine genervt.  
  
" Harry?"  
  
" Mmh?"  
  
" Was machst du?"  
  
" Nachdenken!"  
  
" Achso. Ginny?"  
  
" Ron, jetzt hör in Gottesnamen auf zu nerven und lass Ginny schlafen."  
  
" Ich nerve doch gar nicht!"  
  
" RON!!!!!"  
  
" Schon gut, Hermoine ich sag ja nix mehr", meinte Ron mit seiner schmoll Stimme.  
  
" Hast du eine Ahnung, wie lang wir noch hier bleiben müssen", fragte Hermoine leise an Harry gewand.  
  
Dieser schüttelte den Kopf " Keine Ahnung." Die nächsten zwei Stunden herrschte Stille, bis sie plötzlich eine leise Stimme vor der Tür hören konnten.  
  
Kurz darauf huschten vier Gestalten rein.  
  
" Wer ist da", fragte Harry und blickte auf die Stelle an welcher eben die Tür gewesen war.  
  
" Pssst, Mr. Potter", hörte er eine Stimme nuscheln.  
  
" Lumos", konnte Harry eine andere Stimme hören.  
  
Gleich drauf leuchtete die Spitzte eines Zauberstabes auf.  
  
" Wer seid ihr?"  
  
Er hatte den einen Jungen und ein Mädchen erkannt, die sich am Nachmittag auf dem Gang stritten hatten.  
  
" Hallo ich bin Alex Maxwell, das ist mein Zwillingsbruder Lucas", erklärte Alex und deutete auf Lucas und sich.  
  
" Das sind Joanne Quinn und Atreju Collingwood!"  
  
Die blonde grinste " Wir haben gehört das ihr in Schwierigkeiten steckt also wollten wir gucken was dahinter steckt?"  
  
" Warum wollt ihr uns helfen", fragte Ginny die mittlerweile wach geworden war.  
  
" Ganz einfach, weil nur er uns helfen kann!"  
  
Alex deute auf Harry.  
  
" Warum seid ihr euch so sicher das wir wirklich die sind die wir vorzugeben sind", erkundigte sich Hermoine.  
  
Joanne lachte leise " Weil es die einzige Möglichkeit, Vielsafttrank kann es nicht gewesen sein, sonst hätte er schon auf gehört zu wirken."  
  
" Ja und kein Zauberspruch hält so lange an sein Aussehen zu verändern", stimmte Lucas zu.  
  
" Ich verstehe nur eins nicht was ist eigentlich los", äußerte Ron.  
  
" Nun," fing Alex an " Unser kluger Kopf Atreju, meint das ihr vielleicht aus der Vergangenheit kommen würdet..."  
  
" Natürlich, das grelle Licht", Hermoine schlug sich gegen die Stirn.  
  
" Nur wer hat den Zauber gesprochen und vor allem welcher Zauberspruch ist es gewesen?"  
  
" Am besten, versuchen wir das rauszubekommen", schlug Lucas vor.  
  
Harry nickte " Nur wie?"  
  
Alex grinste und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.  
  
" Lass uns das machen, wir hauen euch auch wieder raus."  
  
Joanne blickte auf ihre Uhr " Es wird Zeit, wir müssen."  
  
" Nox!"  
  
Die Spitze der Zauberstabes hörte auf zu glühen und es herrschte wieder Dunkelheit.  
  
" Warum sind eigentlich in diesen Zimmer keine Fenster", fragte Ron Lucas der ihm am nächsten stand halblaut.  
  
" Weil dies der frühe Treffpunkt der Wiedestandsbewegung war."  
  
Irgendeiner der drei murmelte den Spruch und die Tür schwang leise auf.  
  
Atreju war die letzte die durch die Tür schlüpfte, doch bevor sie die Tür schloss, sagte sie etwas was Harry zum grübeln brachte.  
  
" Macht euch keine sorgen um euren Freund, der ist noch auf der Krankenstation, wird aber bestimmt bald wieder fit. Übrigens wir haben das Jahr 2015."  
  
Dann, bevor noch irgend jemand was sagen konnte war sie aus der Tür.  
  
Wieder murmelte jemand einen Zauberspruch.  
  
Die Schritte der vier entfernten sich und Hermoine, Ron, Ginny und Harry waren alleine.  
  
**  
  
James stand zitternd an einen Baum gelehnt.  
  
Remus blickte ihn besorgt an und legte eine Hand auf James Schulter.  
  
" Was ist los, James", fragte der Werwolf.  
  
" Ich....ich....ich....habe," begann James konnte aber nicht fertig sprechen da er scheinbar nicht die richtigen Worte fand.  
  
Er wollte es erklären doch wusste nicht wie er es Peter und vor allem Remus sagen sollte.  
  
Er konnte ja schlecht sagen " Hey Remus ich habe dich gerade als über 60 Jährigen gesehen!"  
  
Nein, das konnte er nicht sagen, vor allem würden seine Freunde es nicht verstehen, wie sollten sie auch etwas verstehen was noch nicht mal er verstand.  
  
" Ist gut Moony, ich will nicht darüber sprechen", brachte schließlich James über sich zu sagen.  
  
Moony nickte, James würde es ihn schon von selbst erzählen und so lange konnte er warten.  
  
** Remus Lupin schlug die Augen auf, als er sich umsah, konnte er erkennen das er a) auf der Krankenstation lag und b) weit hinten noch jemand lag, allerdings waren die Bettvorhänge zu gezogen, so das er nicht sehen konnte um wen es sich handelte.  
  
Als er seinen Kopf nach rechts drehte, blickte er in sein eigenes Gesicht.  
  
" Hallo Remus, geht es dir besser?"  
  
Remus lächelte und nickte.  
  
" Danke der Nachfrage Prof. Dumbledore."  
  
Das Gesicht der anderen Remus lächelte und veränderte sich, bis es schließlich wieder das Prof. Dumbledores war.  
  
" Nun mein Lieber du wirst mir jetzt sich verraten, was dich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes aus den Latschen gehauen hat?"  
  
Remus seufzte " Ich habe Prongs gesehen!"  
  
" Prongs?"  
  
Remus lächelte müde " Habe ich ihnen noch nicht von Prongs erzählt?"  
  
Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn " Vielleicht erwähnt, aber nicht genau erzählt!"  
  
" Prongs war James in seiner Animagusgestalt, er wie sie wissen ein Hirsch, Padfoot = Sirius, Wormtail= Peter und ich Moony!"  
  
Der Professor mit dem schlotweißen Haar nickte " Verstehe! Du glaubst das es James war?"  
  
Remus stöhnte " Ich glaube schon, aber es kann nie James gewesen sein, weil er schon seid 34 Jahren tot, glauben sie mir ich weiß das."  
  
Dumbledore nickte langsam.  
  
" Seid du weg warst ist einiges seltsames passiert, Vielleicht solltest du dir das einmal ansehen und mir sagen was du davon hältst."  
  
Er half Remus aufzustehen und beide gingen zum Bett mit dem zugezogenen Vorhängen.  
  
**  
  
Der Raum in welchen sich die Person befand war nur mit Fackeln beleuchtet.  
  
Die nur recht wenig Licht spendeten.  
  
Auf einen schwarzen Elfenbeinthron sahs er.  
  
Der Herrscher oder die Lordschaft wie Voldemort oft genannt wurde.  
  
Seine roten Augen sahen, jede noch so kleine Bewegung.  
  
Auf dem Boden kniete demütig eine Gestalt im schwarzen Kapuzenumhang.  
  
Den Kopf tief gebeugt, so das sie mit der Stirn fast den Boden berührte.  
  
Voldemort musterte die Gestalt.  
  
Seid mehr als 3 Jahren ein treuer Diener.  
  
Er begann mit den Fingern rhythmisch auf die Armlehnen des Thrones zu schlagen.  
  
Er wusste das er damit jeden nervös machen konnte und dies nutzte er aus.  
  
Seine Augen ließ er durch den Raum wandern.  
  
An der Tür standen 4 schwarz gekleidete Wachen, hinter seinem Thorn sogar 6.  
  
Obwohl er es eigentlich nicht nötig gehabt hätte, denn niemand würde auf die Idee kommen ihn zu töten.  
  
Nicht mal Dumbledore hatte es während der letzten 17 Jahre versucht, seid das goldene Ass, Harry Potter gestorben war.  
  
Er lachte leise.  
  
Dann hörte er auf, im Rhythmus auf den Thron zu schlagen.  
  
Seine Augen fixierten die Gestalt am Boden und endlich sprach er.  
  
" Nun was bringst du mir für Neuigkeiten!"  
  
" Es sind 2 Hexen und 2 Zauberer in Hogwarts aufgetaucht. Einer von ihnen behaupt der zu sein dessen Name man nicht spricht zu sein."  
  
Voldemort schnaubte  
  
" WAS! Wie kann man es wagen?"  
  
" Doch das hat er selbst behauptet!"  
  
" Weiß dieser Zauberer nicht, das man seinen Namen nicht aussprechen darf!"  
  
" Scheinbar nicht eurer Lordschaft!"  
  
" Wie sah der Zauberer aus?"  
  
" Schwarzes wirres Haar und grüne Augen!"  
  
" Hast du seine Narbe gesehen?"  
  
Die Gestalt am Boden schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
" Dann bring in Erfahrung, ob er die Narbe besitzt!"  
  
Die Gestalt nickte.  
  
Voldemort nickte zufrieden.  
  
" Du kannst dich entfernen!"  
  
Die Gestalt nickte und beeilte sich in Demütigenhaltung so schnell wie möglich zu entfernen.  
  
Voldemort wartete bis sie verschwunden war, dann lehnte er sich zurück.  
  
Es war bestimmt nicht Harry Potter, schließlich hatten alle ihn vor 17 Jahren sterben sehen.  
  
Seine Knochen waren an einem geheimen Ort, genauso wie die seiner Freunde.  
  
Er wart tot und würde nie wieder zurück kommen. 


	6. Problematic

Horror Show Teil 5  
  
Teil 5: Problematic Autor: Yanis Tamiem E-Mail : Yanis-Tamiem@eb.de Disclaimer: JKR ist alles was ihr kennt, mir ist der Rest. Anmerkung: Hallöle ihr lieben Leser, Reviewer und Mailer! Vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews. Während ich das hier schreibe kennt ihr noch nicht mal Teil 4. Wenn ich mit diesem Teil fertig bin poste ich Teil 4. Als werdet ihr noch etwas warten bis ihr Teil 5 zu lesen bekommt. Ich wünsche euch einen gutes neues Jahr, lasst es euch gut gehen und lest Horror Show auch im nächsten Jahr weiter.  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen Eure Yanis Tamiem  
  
Ich kriege von dir niemals genug. Du bist in jedem Atemzug.  
Alles dreht sich nur um dich. Warum ausgerechnet ich?  
Zähl die Stunden, die Sekunden doch die Zeit scheint still zu steh'n.  
Hab mich geschunden, gewunden lass mich gehen! Was willst du noch?  
Willst du meine Tage zählen?  
Warum musst du mich mit meiner Sehnsucht quälen?  
Deine Hölle brennt in mir. Du bist mein Überlebenselixier.  
Ich bin zerrissen wann kommst du meine Wunden küssen?  
  
Out of the dark. Hörst du die Stimme, die dir sagt.  
Into the light. I give up and close my eyes.  
Out of the dark. Hörst du die Stimme, die dir sagt.  
Into the light. I give up and you rest your tears to the night.  
  
Ich bin bereit, denn es ist Zeit.  
Für unseren Pakt über die Ewigkeit.  
Du bist schon da, ganz nah ich kann dich spür'n.  
Lass mich verführ'n, lass mich entführ'n. Heute Nacht zum letzten mal  
ergeben deiner  
Macht. Reich mir die Hand mein Leben. Nenn mir den Preis.  
Ich schenke dir gestern, heute und morgen,  
und dann schließt sich der Kreis. Kein Weg zurück,  
das weiße Licht kommt näher, stück für Stück. Will mich ergeben?  
Muss ich denn sterben um zu leben?  
  
Out of the dark......  
  
( Out of the dark - Falco)  
  
Teil 5: Problematic  
  
Dumbledore blickte Remus von der Seite an, als sie auf das Bett zusteuerten.  
  
" Bist du bereit, Remus?"  
  
Der Jüngere nickte langsam.  
  
Mit einem Ruck zog Albus Dumbledore den Vorhang weg.  
  
Remus blickte seinen ehemaligen Lehrer erstaunt an " Aber da ist doch keiner!"  
  
Nun schaute auch Dumbledore auf das Bett, es wahr tatsächlich leer.  
  
" Aber, das kann doch nicht sein, gerade war er doch da!"  
  
" Wer denn Professor?"  
  
Dumbledore blickte immer noch verwirrt auf das leere Bett.  
  
Remus blickte sich um, dann kam ihm eine Idee.  
  
Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung griff er unters Bett und fand einen Fuß.  
  
" AUA!"  
  
Hört er jemanden fluchen, doch er achtete gar nicht drauf, mit einem Ruck zog er den jemand unter dem Bett hervor.  
  
" Steh auf", grummelte er.  
  
Der Junge stand auf und blickte ihn ins Gesicht.  
  
Remus traf fast der Schlag, er begann gefährlich zu wanken, so das Albus ihm am Arm festhalten musste.  
  
" Sirius", flüsterte er.  
  
Der Junge begann zu zittern, Schweiß brach auf seiner Stirn aus.  
  
" Remus", krächzte er gerade noch, ehe er wieder zusammenbrach.  
  
Remus konnte ihn gerade noch auffangen.  
  
Mit einer Leichtigkeit die man ihm gar nicht zugertraut hatte hob er den wieder bewusstlosen Sirius ins Bett.  
  
Dann wandte er sich an den Direktor " Was zum Teufel ist hier los?"  
  
Dumbledore blickte ihn erstaunt an " Ich habe gehofft du könntest mir es sagen! Vor allem weil das noch nicht alles ist!"  
  
" Gut dann zeig mir das andere auch noch."  
  
Albus nickte und führte Remus aus der Krankenstation Richtung VgdDK Klassenzimmer.  
  
Als sie es erreicht hatten hielt er an.  
  
" Willst du es wirklich wissen?"  
  
Remus der mittlerweile weiß im Gesicht war nickte.  
  
Dumbledore öffnete die Tür und gleich darauf flammten im Raum Fackeln auf.  
  
Geblendet schloss Harry die Augen.  
  
" HARRY?"  
  
Konnte er eine fassungslose Stimme hören.  
  
" Aber natürlich Prof.!"  
  
" Hermoine, Ron und Ginny?"  
  
Remus schluckte und kniff sich in den Arm, doch Harry und seine Freunde verschwanden nicht.  
  
" Was hat das zu bedeuten?"  
  
" Nun Hermoine, durch den Vielsafttrank hatte ich kurzfristig Remus Platz übernommen. Deswegen ist er auch so überrascht euch hier zu sehen."  
  
" Was ist hier bloß los", fragte Ron und seufzte.  
  
" Das was seit 17 Jahren hier schon los ist, Voldemort ist an der Macht!"  
  
" WAS", kam es vierstimmig.  
  
Albus nickte " Ich schlage vor Remus du nimmst die vier mit und erklärst ihnen was passiert ist und sie erklären dir was ihnen passiert ist."  
  
Remus nickte, er verließ den Raum und ihm folgten Ron, Hermoine, Ginny und Harry.  
  
Ganz verstehen was eigentlich los war, konnte er es nicht.  
  
Seine Hände zitterten noch immer als er die 4 Schüler durch das Schloss zu seinem Büro führte.  
  
Mit einer Handbewegung deute er an das die drei sich setzen sollten.  
  
" Ich habe heute soviel überraschendes gesehen und euch hier zu sehen erfüllt mich mit einem großen Glück. Was ist passiert?"  
  
Harry und Ron sahen gleich darauf Hermoine an welche einen ausführlichen Bericht erstattete.  
  
" Soll das heißen ihr seid von einem Licht erfasst worden und dann hier gelandet", fasst er zusammen als Hermoine geendet hatte.  
  
Ginny nickte so das ihrer roten Locken umherwirbelten.  
  
" Seltsam, wer könnte einen solches Licht erzeugt haben?"  
  
Remus runzelte die Stirn, wie er es immer tat wenn er nachdachte.  
  
Sein weißes Haar war ihm ins Gesicht gefallen und mit einer eiligen Handbewegung, strich er es zurück.  
  
" Wie alt seid ihr jetzt?"  
  
Ron blickte ihn verblüfft an " Hermoine, Harry und Ginny 16 Jahre, ich bin 17 Jahre!"  
  
" Nun im Moment fällt mir auch nichts ein. Wir sollten Nachforschen und......"  
  
" Du verfluchte Gryffindor Schlampe!"  
  
" Was soll das heißen du Lackaffe!"  
  
Draußen auf dem Gang waren laute Stimmen zuhören.  
  
" Ich schwör die Miststück irgendwann..."  
  
Lupin riss die Tür auf.  
  
" Julian und Atreju wer sonst? 10 Punkte Abzug von Slytherin wegen Beleidigung einer Schülerin. Gehe jetzt in deinen Gemeinschaftraum. Atreju in mein Büro!"  
  
Julian verschwand mit einem fiesen Grinsen.  
  
Atreju stolperte ins Büro  
  
" Professor, Maddox hat angefangen ich lass mich nicht..."  
  
Lupin winkte ab " Ich weiß, ich weiß", er wirkte müde.  
  
Sofort wirkte Atreju besorgt, sie hatte die 4 Besucher noch nicht bemerkt.  
  
" Geht es ihnen gut Professor?"  
  
Lupin nickte " Atreju sei so gut und bring die 4 hier in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, sie werden wohl eine Weile bei uns bleiben."  
  
Atreju nickte und deute Harry und seinen Freunden an ihr zu folgen.  
  
Als sie auf dem Gang waren grinste sie " Wusst ich es doch das auf Lupin verlass ist."  
  
" Wie meinst du das", fragte Harry und musterte Atreju.  
  
Ihre blonden Haare waren halb-lang und stufig geschnitten und ihr Gesicht hatte einen freundlichen Ausdruck.  
  
" Alex hat ihm einen kleinen wink gegeben."  
  
Sie grinste verschlagen. " So jetzt stelle ich mich noch mal vor Atreju Kristin Collingwood aus dem Haus Gryffindor."  
  
Sie hielten vor dem Bild der fetten Dame an welche entsetzt aufschrie als sie Harry und seine Freunde erkannte.  
  
Atreju erklärte die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen.  
  
Hermione hatte es als erstes verstanden, während Harry und Ron auch auf dem Schlauch standen.  
  
Schließlich nachdem Hermoine 5 Minuten auf die beiden eingeredet hatte, das Atreju der Kopf schwirrte, hatten es auch die beiden Jungen verstanden.  
  
" Gut und wir programmiert man das Wort in seine Hand ein?"  
  
" Nun Mr. Weasley, das werde ich ihnen zeigen," Prof. McGonagall war hinter ihnen auf getaucht und musterte jeden einschließlich Atreju.  
  
Dann zog sie den Zauberstab.  
  
**  
  
" James?"  
  
" Mm?"  
  
" Was ist los", fragte Remus der James beobachtete der seid einer Stunde auf den Boden schwieg.  
  
" Es ist nichts!"  
  
Peter blickte James zweifelnd an.  
  
" Erzähl das den Weihnachtsmann!"  
  
" REMUS, ich sag doch es ist nichts", fauchte James seinen Freund an, Peter zuckte zusammen.  
  
Remus erhob sich und seine grauen Augen funkelten gefährlich.  
  
" Schön, mach was du willst ich gehe jetzt alleine!!! Peter kommst du mit?"  
  
Peter blickte von James zu Remus und wieder zurück.  
  
" Wir sollten uns nicht auch noch trennen", murmelte er leise.  
  
James seufzte ergeben " Was machen wir jetzt?"  
  
" Das fragst du Prongs?"  
  
James nickte bei Remus Worten.  
  
" Gut ich sage es dir, wir machen uns auf den Weg nach Hogsmead und versuchen nicht aufzufallen."  
  
" Was wollen wir in Hogsmead", fragte Peter.  
  
James grinste " Du meinst in den Honigtopf?"  
  
Remus nickte und grinste ebenfalls.  
  
Peter stand auf und stemmt beide Hände in die Hüften, er zog seine Augenbraue hoch und versuchte seinem Gesicht etwas Finsteres zu verleihen, was ihm nicht gelang.  
  
Remus und James lachten.  
  
" Süßigkeiten könnt ihr später noch kaufen, ich denke jetzt ist da keine Zeit für", er versuchte los zu poltern doch es misslang ihm, seine Stimme hörte sich wie ein quietschen an.  
  
" Wer spricht den von Süßigkeiten?"  
  
" Was wollt ihr dann ihm Honigtopf?"  
  
" Mensch Peter, was ist unten im Keller?"  
  
Peters Gesicht erhellte sich " Achso, natürlich, so kommen wir ungesehen ins Schloss!"  
  
James sowie Remus nickten.  
  
" Also machen wir uns auf den Weg", meinte James und ging los, Remus und Peter folgten ihm.  
  
Remus hatte bei der ganzen Sache kein gutes Gefühl, aber sie hatten keine Wahl, sie mussten rausfinden was passiert war und wo Sirius war.  
  
Blind liefen los ohne zu wissen was sie am Ende erwarten würde.  
  
**  
  
" WO IST ER!"  
  
" PROFESSOR SNAPE DIES IST EINE KRANKENSTATION BRÜLLEN SIE GEFÄLLIGST NICHT SO RUM", keifte Madame Pomfrey zurück.  
  
Snape schnaufte, er war den ganzen Weg im Sturmschritt gelaufen und hatten jedem egal aus welchen Haus er gekommen war 10 Punkte abgezogen ( und das waren einige).  
  
" Der Junge ist bewusstlos und um ehrlich zu sein wundert mich es nicht!"  
  
" Warum", blaffte Snape sie an.  
  
" Ganz einfachm, sie haben in 2 Stunden mit dem Veritas Serum befragt! Das hält ein jugendlich kaum aus, selbst Erwachsene haben schwer mit zu kämpfen und sie wissen das ganz genau", ihr Stimme war ruhig geworden und Madame Pomfrey blickte Severus aus ihren braunen Augen nicht mehr wütend an wie vorher.  
  
Snape seufzte " Schon gut, heute lasse ich ihn in Ruhe aber morgen komme ich wieder", damit verschwand er wehenden Umhangs von der Krankenstation.  
  
Poppy Pomfrey schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich auf den weg nach Sirius zu gucken.  
  
Der Junge lag nach wie vor im Bett, sein Atem ging stoßweise.  
  
Poppy besah sich ihn genauer, die Stirn des Jungen glänze Schweiß nass und sein Kopf war rot.  
  
Besorgt legte sich eine Hand auf die Stirn, einige Sekunden nachdem sie das getan hatte zog sie erschrocken die Hand weg.  
  
Die Stirn des Jungen war Fieber heiß.  
  
" VERDAMMT", fluchte Poppy und eilte zum Kamin.  
  
Sie warf etwas ins Feuer was es höher prasseln ließ  
  
" Christina komm bitte zur Krankenstation!"  
  
" Ist gut", vernahm sie gleich darauf die Stimme Christina Maxwell.  
  
Die Flammen prasselten wieder normal unruhig ging Poppy auf und ab.  
  
**  
  
" Haben sie sich jeder ein Wort ausgedacht", fragte Minerva McGonagall.  
  
Die vier nickten. " Gut denken sie jetzt ganz fest an das Wort und schließen sie die Augen!"  
  
Die vier taten es wie Minerva es sagte.  
  
Die Professorin richtet ihren Zauberstab auf die Gruppe und murmelte einen Spruch, den Atreju nicht verstand.  
  
Blaue Blitze zuckten aus ihrem Zauberstab und drangen in die Haut der einzelnen ein hinterließen je ein eingebranntes Wort, es roch nach verbrannter Haut.  
  
Einige Augenblicke später wurde die undeutliche Schrift welche in die Hand eingebrannt war blasser und schließlich nach einer Minute war die Schrift komplett verschwunden.  
  
Dann ging sie auf den Scanner zu und tippte was ein, welches sie ebenfalls mit einen Zauberspruch versiegelte.  
  
" So", sie drehte sich zu den Harry, Ron, Hermoine und Ginny um welche noch erstaunt auf ihre Hand guckten.  
  
" Ihr seid nun ins Netz eingespeist und könnt in den Gemeinschaftsraum."  
  
Ihre Gesichtsausdruck als die 4 noch einmal musterte war weich und als sich ihr Blick an Atreju heftete lächelte sie kurz.  
  
Dann drehte sie sich rum und verschwand auf dem Gang hinter der nächsten Ecke.  
  
" So dann können wir, immer nur einzeln die Hand auf das Display legen. Ron willst du anfangen?"  
  
Ron nickte und legte seine Hand auf das Display, einige Sekunden öffnete sich die Tür.  
  
Ihm folgten Hermoine, Ginny und Harry.  
  
Als letztes schlüpfte Atreju durch die Tür in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
" Willkommen zurück", sich lächelte.  
  
" Na endlich da bist", Alex schlenderte gut gelaunt auf die 5 zu.  
  
" Wo sind die anderen?"  
  
" Keine Ahnung, setzen wir uns doch hin."  
  
Er deute auf einen Tisch in der Ecke.  
  
" Den benutzen wir auch immer", rief Ron und grinste.  
  
Hermoine blickte ihn strafend an.  
  
" Schon gut, Hermoine....", er hob abwehrend die Hände.  
  
**  
  
" Liebling?"  
  
" Ja?"  
  
" Verrätst du mir was?"  
  
" Was soll ich dir verraten?"  
  
Die männliche Stimme seufzte.  
  
" Wie ist eigentlich dein richtiger Name?"  
  
" Aber Schatz, du weißt doch das ich es dir nicht sagen kann, es wurde uns in Gefahr bringen."  
  
" Ich weiß Liebling....ich weiß...." 


	7. First step

Horror Show Teil 6  
  
Teil 6: Autor: Yanis Tamiem Disclaimer: Alles ist der großen Meisterin JKR, mir gehört der klägliche Rest. Feedback: Yanis-Tamiem@web.de Anmerkung: Hallöchen ihr lieben Leser da draußen! Ich hoffe euch geht es gut und ihr lasst euch nicht in der Schule/ Arbeit oder sonst wo ärgern. Lasst es euch gut gehen und lest lieber dieses Kapitel von Horror Show. Danke an meine Liebenleser und an alle die mir gemailt haben und mir ihre Meinung gegeigt haben. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Yanis Tamiem  
  
Die Welt ist verändert, ich spüre es im Wasser, ich fühle es in der Erde, ich rieche es in der Luft. Viele, das einst war, verloren- denn keiner lebt mehr, der sich daran erinnert.  
  
[ Galadriel - Herr der Ringe]  
  
We were strangers  
  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we've have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you  
  
No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start  
  
Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you.  
  
We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you  
  
I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing gonna tear us apart.  
...  
  
( Donna Lewis & Richard Marx - At the beginning)  
  
Teil 6:  
  
Hallo Mum und Dad,  
  
Es ist mal wieder Zeit für einen Brief von mir.  
  
Wahrscheinlich wird der Brief ehe wieder zurück kommen aber ich schreibe euch trotzdem, denn ihr wisst ja das es mir das Gefühl gibt das ihr mir noch ganz nah seid.  
  
Wo immer ihr auch seid ich hoffe es geht euch dort gut.  
  
Mir geht es wie immer gut ich ärgere Alex, Lucas und Joanne und hoffe das sie es mir verzeihen.  
  
Nein quatsch so ist es natürlich nicht wir kabbeln uns immer ein bisschen aber ich denke das gehört zu jeder Freundschaft.  
  
Gestern ist etwas sehr merkwürdiges passiert, was ich wegen ihr wisst schon was nicht erklären kann.  
  
Wenn ihr zurück kommt sage ich es euch (  
  
Nein ich kann.....  
  
" Was wird denn das", fragte Ron und guckte über Atrejus Schulter.  
  
Diese raffte schnell die Pergamentrolle zusammen und stopfte sie eilig in ihrer Tasche.  
  
" Das ist nichts", meinte sie schnell.  
  
Ron grinste " Vielleicht ein Liebesbrief?"  
  
Atreju schüttelte den Kopf und warf Ron einen vernichtenden Blick zu.  
  
" Wo ist eigentlich Lucas?"  
  
" Weiß ich nicht habe ihn auch nicht mehr gesehen", meinte Anarya Helyanwe, ein Mädchen das bei Atreju im Schlafsaal lag und deren Mutter ebenfalls im Wiederstand arbeitete, während ihr Vater verschwunden war.  
  
Anarya war zweifelsohne ein recht hübsches Mädchen, wenn sie sich nicht immer dir Haare unordentlich hochstecken würde.  
  
Ihre blauen Augen funkelten einem hinter einer schwarzen viereckigen Brille entgegen.  
  
Sie machte sich nichts aus Jungs und viele behaupteten sie sei vom andren Ufer und stehe auf Mädchen.  
  
Anarya hatte nie was dazu gesagt, sie war die Außenseiterin aber es schien als sei ihr das nur recht, denn sie legte nicht viel Wert drauf das sich das auch änderte.  
  
Ihre Noten waren bis auf Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die schwarzen Künste ( wo sie spitzen Noten hatte) mit im guten Mittelfeld.  
  
Sie unterhielt sich öfters mit Lucas und gesellte sich je nachdem zu Alex, Joanne, Lucas und Atreju ( allerdings konnte Joanne sie nicht sonderlich leiden).  
  
Anarya musterte Harry und wandte sich an Atreju " Wenn das nicht Harry Potter ist...."  
  
" Woher weißt du das", fragte Atreju und blickte sich scheu um.  
  
" Na hör mal ich bin zwar nicht so schlau wie du...aber ganz blöd bin ich ja auch nicht."  
  
Noch ehe Atreju was sagen konnte kam Lucas in den Gemeinschaftsraum, sein Gesicht war erhitzt und er war außer Atem.  
  
" Hi Anarya, hi Harry und der Rest", fröhlich grinste er in die Runde.  
  
" Ich bin doch nicht zu spät?"  
  
" Nein wie kommst du darauf", meinte Atreju sarkastisch.  
  
" Du bist doch nicht etwa böse? Wo sind eigentlich Alex und Joanne?"  
  
Keine zwei Minuten nach der Frage von Lucas platzten beide in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Sofort musterte Joanne Anarya kalt.  
  
" Was will die hier", fragte sie und blickte Atreju an, welche mit den Schultern zuckte.  
  
" Schon gut Quinn, rege dich nicht auf, ich will dir deine Freundin nicht wegnehmen", entgegnete Anarya und warf Ron und Ginny einen schnellen Blick zu.  
  
" Sie würde sich auch nicht...."  
  
Joanne konnte nicht ausreden, denn Anarya hatte sie stehen gelassen und war zum Schlafsaal zurück gegangen.  
  
" Blöde Kuh", zischte Joanne und wandte sich an Harry und lächelte ihn strahlend an, das dieser rot wurde und sich wegdrehte.  
  
" Musst du dich immer mit Helyanwe streiten?"  
  
Joanne nickte " Ich kann sie nun mal nicht leiden."  
  
Alex winkte ab " Schon gut ich will es mir nicht schon wieder anhören!"  
  
Joanne schnaubte " Dann ist es ja gut!"  
  
Lucas grinste " Ich verstehe sowie so nicht was du Anarya hast!"  
  
" Ich kann die blöde Kuh halt nicht leiden!!! Warum hackt ihr eigentlich immer auf mir rum? Atreju kann Maddox auch nicht leiden und da sagt auch keiner was!"  
  
" Ja, aber Maddox ist auch in Slytherin, das sind ja auch unsere Erzfeinde!"  
  
Harry grinste bei diesen Worten, es hatte sich also in dieser Zeit auch nicht viel verändert, zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor.  
  
" Was wollen wir jetzt machen", fragte Ginny die sich bequemer hinsetzte.  
  
" Wie wäre es mit einer Runde Snape explodiert", schlug Lucas vor.  
  
Die anderen nickten begeistert und Alex beschwor die Karten.  
  
**  
  
James, Remus und Peter hatten mittlerweile Hogsmead erreicht, die Straßen lagen zu ihrer Überraschung leer vor ihnen. Einige Straßenlaternen spendeten etwas Licht und erhellten die dunkeln Straßen etwas.  
  
" Was ist denn hier los", murmelte Peter und blickte sich um.  
  
" Ja das würde ich auch gerne wissen", flüsterte Remus.  
  
James deute auf das schwarze Brett, welches etwa 50 Meter von ihnen entfernt war.  
  
" Vielleicht steht da was drauf," wisperte James.  
  
Langsam schlichen sie zu dem Schwarzen Brett was von einer der wenigen Laternen beleuchtet war.  
  
James begann leise vorzulesen so das seine Freunde es gerade hören konnten.  
  
Seine Lordschaft der ehrenwerte Lord Voldemort hat folgende neue Gesetzte erlassen:  
  
Alle Mudbloods müssen einen roten Buchstaben " M" sichtbar auf ihren Umhängen tragen.  
  
Ausgangssperre herrscht ab 20 Uhr und endete am folgenden Tag um 7 Uhr.  
  
Die Lebensmittelabgaben sind jeden Freitag an den bekannten Sammelstellen abzugeben.  
  
Jeder der einmal den Namen des gezeichneten Jungen in den Mund nimmt wird mit einem Kuss eines Dementors bestraft.  
  
Die Steuer auf Fluggeräte wurde um 5 % erhöht.  
  
Jedes apparieren in einen nicht gezeichneten Bereich wird mit 40 Gallonen und 1 Monat Askaban bestraft.  
  
Jede Briefeule die nicht das Zeichen " LV" trägt, wird eleminiert.  
  
Jeder die Arbeit der "Deatheater", der " Black Knights" und der " Flying Dragons" behindert wird bestraft.  
  
Jede Revolutionsversuche werden blutig niedergeschlagen.  
  
Alle Gesetzte treten absofort in Kraft!  
  
Bei nicht Beachtung werden die betroffenen Zauberer und Hexen angemessen  
bestraft.  
  
Gezeichnet  
  
Lord Voldemort  
  
Schwarzer Fürst James hatte aufgehört zu reden und drehte sich zu seinen Freunden um.  
  
" Was soll denn das", fragte Peter tonlos.  
  
Remus zuckte mit seinen Schultern " Keine Ahnung aber die Antwort erhalten wir auf alle Fälle im Schloss.  
  
James und Peter nickten.  
  
" Wie kommen wir jetzt ungesehen zum Honigtopf? Ich glaube auch nicht das er aufhaben wird", meinte Peter und blickte seine beiden Freunde an.  
  
" Lasst uns erst mal heil hinkommen, dann sehen wir weiter", antwortete James und 4 machten sich vorsichtig auf den Weg zum Honigtopf."  
  
**  
  
Christina Maxwell war sofort gekommen, als Poppy sie durch den Kamin gerufen hatte.  
  
Als sie sah das sich um den angeblich seid 19 Jahren toten Sirius Black handelte, blickte sie Poppy fragend an.  
  
" Poppy was hat das zu bedeuten?"  
  
" Jetzt nicht Christina, später!"  
  
Christina Maxwell ( die Mutter von Alex und Lucas) nickte und machte sich dann an ihre Arbeit.  
  
Behutsam legte sie einige Kräuter die Poppy ihr reicht auf die Stirn des Jungen und murmelte dazu einige Zaubersprüche.  
  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile ehe das Kraut zu wirken begann und das Fieber allmählich runter ging.  
  
Als sie das Fieber gesenkt hatten so das es nur noch leicht erhöhte Körpertemperatur war, drehte sich Christina zu Poppy um.  
  
" Nun ich denke jetzt kannst du es mir erklären!"  
  
Poppy seufzte und setzte sich zu Christina, dann begann sie zu erzählen was sie wusste.  
  
** Es war dunkle Nacht als sich 4 Gestalten nacheinander und vor allem unabhängig von einander aus ihren Schlafsälen schlichen.  
  
Jeder hatte in dieser Nacht etwas anderes vor.  
  
Nachdem der erste, welche aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum schlich das Sicherheitssystem geknackt hatte ( denn man konnte ja erst wieder ab 6 Uhr morgens aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum), verschwand diese im Flur.  
  
Es folgten eine zweite, eine dritte und eine vierte Gestalt alle in einem Abstand der es unmöglich machte die andre Person davor zu treffen.  
  
Nach weitern 10 Minuten folgte eine 5 Gestalt und schließlich noch eine 6 Gestalt.  
  
Alle diese Personen waren nach wenigen Minuten verschwunden und nichts deutete darauf hin, das überhaupt jemand um 2 Uhr morgens auf den Beinen war.  
  
** " Nun mein treuer Untertan, hast du was in Erfahrung bringen können?"  
  
Voldemorts Augen fixierten ( wie immer) die Person welche am Boden demütig kniete.  
  
" Ja, mein Herr!"  
  
" Nun dann erzähle es mir und wage es nicht mir eine Einzelheit zu erschweigen!"  
  
Voldemorts Hände krallten sich in die Armlehnen seines Thrones.  
  
" Nun es sind tatsächlich die 4 welche wir vor 19 Jahren umbrachten."  
  
Voldemort verlieh seinen roten Augen ein geheimnisvolles und böses Funkeln.  
  
" Sie sind es tatsächlich", murmelte er zu sich selbst.  
  
Er stand auf und deutete auf einen seiner sechs Bewachern, der sofort zu ihm trat und sich ebenfalls demütig nieder kniete.  
  
" Du bist der Anführer meiner Leibgarde, den " Black Knights" gehe zu dem Ort, wo die Gemeine von dem gezeichneten liegen.  
  
Schaue nach ob sie noch dort sind!"  
  
Der Black Knight nickte und auf einen wink Voldemorts erhob er sich und verließ den Thronsaal.  
  
Als er gegangen war, wandte sich Voldemort seinen andren nieder Knieenden Diener zu.  
  
" Du leistest gute Arbeit, gehe und sehe was du noch in Erfahrung bringen kannst. Wenn du so weiter machst werde ich dich reich belohnen."  
  
Er gab der Gestalt einen wink, diese stand auf und verließ mit einem tiefen verbeugen den Thronsaal.  
  
Voldemort blieb kalt lächelnd zurück.  
  
**  
  
Sie langen nebeneinander an ihren geheimen Ort.  
  
Es war dunkel und die beiden welche dort lagen konnten den jeweils anderen nicht sehen und dennoch war der andre da.  
  
" Schatz wir müssen vorsichtiger werden..."  
  
" Ich weiß!"  
  
" Liebst du mich?"  
  
" Natürlich liebe ich dich...."  
  
" Auch wenn du nicht weißt wie mein richtiger Name ist", fragte die weibliche Stimme.  
  
" Sicher, du weißt meinen ja auch nicht...", antwortete die männliche.  
  
" Was meinst du ob es je wieder Frieden gibt?"  
  
" Ich hoffe es meine kleine!"  
  
Einige Augenblicke herrschte stille, dann drehte sich jemand auf die Seite.  
  
" Was würdest du dir Wünschen wenn du einen frei hättest", fragte die männliche Stimme.  
  
" Ich würde mir wünschen das es den Lord nicht gibt.... Sag mir es sind Ferien und du bist trotzdem da?"  
  
" Es sind viele da geblieben, so viele wie lange nicht mehr."  
  
** Dumbledore blickte auf die Gestalt, welche gerade in dem geheimen Sitzungszimmer des Phoenix Orden gekommen war.  
  
Ein lächeln umspielte sein Gesicht.  
  
" Wie ich sehe sind wir jetzt komplett, dann lasst uns anfangen."  
  
Die zuletzt erschienen Gestalt setzte sich neben Tonks ( die diesesmal knall rote Haare hatte) und blickte auf Dumbledore der nun die Sitzung eröffnete.  
  
" Nun es sind in den letzten zwei Tagen seltsame Dinge passiert, zuerst das auftauchen Harry Potters und seiner Freunde, dann das seltsame auftauchen Sirius Black und noch einige seltsame unerklärbare Dinge", bei den letzten Worten blickte er Remus an, der neben Minerva McGonagall sahs.  
  
Dumbledore blickte nun die einzelnen Mitglieder der Reihe nach an.  
  
Es waren nicht viele vielleicht 20 Zauberer und Hexen die interessiert Dumbledore musterten.  
  
" Sind wir sicher das es wirklich Harry Potter ist", fragte Florence Sprout.  
  
Dumbledore nickte und seine Augen hefteten sich an die Gestalt welche zu letzt gekommen war.  
  
" Es ist Harry Potter!"  
  
" Bist du dir da wirklich sicher", mischte sich Prof. Flitwick ein.  
  
" Ja 100 % !"  
  
" Nun ist also die nächste Frage wo er herkommt und vor allem wie er herkam", setzte Dumbledore an und steckte sich ein Zitronenbrausebonbon in den Mund.  
  
Dann begann er das zu erzählen was Remus von Hermoine erfahren hatte.  
  
" Frage wo kommt der junge Sirius Black her", wandte schließlich Tonks ein.  
  
" Das wissen wir nicht, er liegt noch immer bewusstlos auf der Krankenstation, ich fürchte wir müssen warten bis er wieder fit ist", erklärte Dumbledore und warf dabei Snape einen langen Blick zu.  
  
Dieser verfinsterte sein Gesicht.  
  
" Hat jemand einen Vorschlag was wir jetzt machen sollen", fragte Dumbledore weiter und blickte abermals alle Mitglieder der Reihe nach an.  
  
Ja endlich Teil 6 ist fertig! * freu * Vielen Dank an meine fleißigen Reviewer:  
  
Herminethebest HexenLady Miss Shirley- Blythe Tia3 Beppo1 Pirat Momo Virginia Black Mozatinchen  
  
Und die vielen andren auch die mir nicht Reviewt haben, aber trotzdem Horror Show lesen. Vielen Danke! Echt ich freue mich das so vielen diese Gesichte gefällt! * rum hüpf* Viele haben gemerkt das es jetzt recht undurchsichtig wird, nun ja ich kann nicht leugnen das mir Spaß macht, euch Rätzeln zu lassen! Wir sehen uns beim nächsten mal! Bis bald!  
  
Yanis Tamiem 


	8. Some secrets

Horror Show Teil 7  
  
Teil 7: Some secrets Author: Yanis Tamiem E-Mail: Yanis-Tamiem@web.de Disclaimer: Wem sonst gehört Harry Potter und Co. Außer Joanne K. Rowling? Nun ja wie immer ist nichts mir. Ich bin ja so schrecklich unwürdig. Joanne Quinn, Alex & Lucas Maxwell, Atreju Collingwood sowie alle uns unbekannten Charaktere sind mein.... Anmerkung: Leute ich bin ganz enttäuscht zu Kapitel 6 habe ich ganz wenig Reviews bekommen * sniff * Also hoffe ich das ihr das bei diesem Kapitel wett macht. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und Rätsel raten! Übringes das Lied " Hier kommt Alex" hat nichts mit dem Alex aus der Geschichte zu tun. Dieses Lied musste ich als Toten Hosen- Fan einfach einbauen. Es passt ja auch zu Voldy, oder?  
  
Yanis  
  
Wir saßen in der Korova-Milchbar und tranken die gute alte Moloko-Plus mit Messern drin. Und dann fingen die Messer in meinem Bauch an zu pieken, oh meine Freunde, und ich fühlte mich bereit für ein kleines bisschen Horror Show.....  
  
[ Droog Alex- Clockwork orange]  
  
In einer Welt in der man nur noch lebt,  
damit man täglich roboten geht, ist die größte Aufregung die es noch gibt das allabendliche Fernsehbild.  
  
Jeder Mensch geht wie ein Uhrwerk,  
wie ein Computer programmiert,  
keiner der sich dagegen wehrt,  
nur ein paar Jugendliche sind frustriert.  
  
Wenn am Himmel die Sonne untergeht,  
beginnt für die Droogs der Tag,  
in kleinen Banden sammeln sie sich,  
gehen gemeinsam auf die Jagd.  
  
Hey, hier kommt Alex!  
Vorhang auf - für seine Horror Show!  
Hey, hier kommt Alex!  
Vorhang auf- für ein kleines bisschen Horror Show.  
  
Auf dem Kreutzzug gegen die Ordnung,  
und die scheinbar heile Welt.  
Zelebrieren sie die Zerstörung.  
Gewalt und Brutalität,  
erst wenn sie ihre Opfer leiden sehen,  
spüren sie Befriedigung,  
es gibt nichts mehr was jetzt aufhält,  
in ihrer gnadenlosen Wut.  
  
Hey, hier kommt Alex....  
  
Zwanzig gegen einen,  
bis das Blut zum Vorschein kommt,  
ob mit Stöcken oder Steinen,  
irgendwann platzt jeder Kopf.  
Das nächste Opfer ist schon dran,  
wenn ihr den lieben Gott noch fragt:  
Warum hast du nichts getan, nichts getan?  
  
Hey hier kommt Alex....  
  
[ Hier kommt Alex - Die Toten Hosen]  
  
Teil 7: Some secrets  
  
Als James, Remus und Peter den Honigtopf erreicht hatten, war es weit nach Mitternacht.  
  
Wie spät es aber wirklich war, wusste keiner der drei.  
  
Remus guckte an dem alten Fachwerkgebäude hoch und runter.  
  
" Was machen wir jetzt?"  
  
James grinste und zog etwas aus seiner Hosentasche.  
  
" Was ist das", fragte Peter als er das kleine etwas gerade so im schwachen Licht erkennen konnte.  
  
James grinste noch mehr " Das meine Freunde ist, der Schlüssel zu allen unsren Problemen."  
  
" Und was ist es jetzt?"  
  
Für Remus und Peter sprach James in Rätzeln.  
  
" Nun das ist ein Dietrich!"  
  
Er schien auf eine Reaktion zuwarten doch sie blieb aus.  
  
" Was ist Mietrich", fragte Peter.  
  
James runzelte die Stirn " Ein Dietrich...Peter...es heißt Dietrich. Dieser Schlüssel passt in jedes Schlüsselloch. Ich und Sirius haben ihn ein "wenig" modifiziert, so das er auch mit Bann versiegelte Türen öffnet."  
  
Remus zog eine Augenbraue hoch " Soso ein wenig nennst du das?"  
  
James zuckte mit den Schultern " Ist doch egal, er wird uns auf alle Fälle helfen!"  
  
" Sicher glaubst du nicht das dass etwas " zu" einfach geht?"  
  
Peter nickte bei Remus Worten.  
  
" Mir ist nicht wohl bei der Sache", murmelte der Werwolf und blickt sich scheu um, als ob er etwas hinter sich erwartete.  
  
Doch hinter ihm war nichts.  
  
James winkte ab " Schlag was besseres vor!"  
  
" Wenn ich was wüsste würde ich es Vorschlagen."  
  
James grinste " Also probieren wir es aus!"  
  
Vorsichtig fast behutsam steckte er den Dietrich in das Schlüsselloch.  
  
Drehte einmal nach rechts und die Tür ließ sich problemlos öffnen.  
  
Er huschte rein und Remus folgte ihm.  
  
Diesem wiederum folgte ein ängstlicher Peter.  
  
James schloss die Tür und es herrschte Dunkelheit.  
  
" Was nun", flüsterte Remus.  
  
" In den Keller", hörte er James.  
  
" Wie ich sehe haben wir endlich eine Einbrecherbande gefangen", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihnen.  
  
Das Licht ging an und Remus schloss geblendet die Augen.  
  
**  
  
Albus Augen blickten sich um. Doch keiner des Ordens schien eine Idee zu haben.  
  
Er seufzte schließlich.  
  
" Mir scheint das wir nicht weiter kommen. Wir werden die Sitzung auf nächste Woche vertagen."  
  
Zustimmendes gemurmel setzte ein und schließlich und die Mitglieder des Ordens begannen sich in alle Richtungen zu verteilen.  
  
Albus winkte die Gestalt welche als letztes gekommen war, zu sich.  
  
" Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich", wisperte er ihr zu und zog sie aus dem Versammlungsraum in sein Büro.  
  
Dort angekommen nahm Albus hinter seinem Schreibtisch platz, während sich die Gestalt, auf dem Besucher Sessel setzte.  
  
" Nun Prof. Dumbledore, was kann ich für sie tun?"  
  
Albus lächelte und steckte sich ein Zitronenbrausebonbon in den Mund.  
  
" Willst du auch eins?"  
  
Die Gestalt nickte und griff nach einem Bonbon um es sich gleich in den Mund zu stecken.  
  
" Nun ich möchte das du dich an Harry Potter hängst und wenn Sirius Black wieder gesund ist auch an ihn. Informiere mich über alle Vorgänge!"  
  
Die Gestalt nickte und zupfte an der schwarzen Kapuze  
  
" Du willst das ich ihn beschatte?"  
  
Albus nickte und steckte sich ein zweites Bonbon in den Mund.  
  
" Verstehen sich mich nicht falsch, aber sollte das nicht ein andres Mitglied des Ordens machen?"  
  
Albus rückte seine Brille zurecht " Nein, ich denke du bist die richtige für den Job."  
  
" Na gut dann werde ich es selbstverständlich machen. Obwohl ich zugeben muss dass dies keine Aufgabe ist, die meine Qualifikationen entspricht."  
  
Dumbledore nickte " Das ist mir durchaus bewusst. Aber ich weiß keinen der das sonst machen könnte!"  
  
Die Gestalt winkte ab " Lassen wir das Thema, dann bleiben! Ich werde dann besser jetzt gehen."  
  
Dumbledore nickte und die Gestalt stand auf und verließ schnell das Büro des Schulleiters.  
  
** Als Sirius die Augen öffnete bemerkte er, das er sich wie gerädert fühlte.  
  
Um ihn rum war es stockdunkel.  
  
Er hatte furchtbare Kopfschmerzen, krampfhaft versuchte er sich dran zu erinnern was eingendlich passiert war.  
  
Dann fiel es ihm ein, ein völlig ergrauter Remus. Ihm wurde kalt und er zog die Decke enger an sich.  
  
Das war doch alles nicht normal, was war eingendlich passiert.  
  
Vorsichtig setzt er sich auf, er wusste auch nicht was er tun sollte.  
  
Er war eindeutig noch im Schloss und vor allem, auf der Krankenstation.  
  
Je mehr er jetzt darüber nachdachte, desto wahrscheinlicher war, es ihm das er alles nur geträumt hatte.  
  
" Ich werde es geträumt haben", murmelte er zu sich selbst.  
  
Eine Weile blieb er noch sitzen ehe er sich wieder zurück gleiten ließ, kurz drauf war er tief eingeschlafen.  
  
**  
  
Hocherhobenen Hauptes trat eine in schwarz gekleidete Person, an den Wachposten vorbei, welche die Person spöttisch belächelten.  
  
" Na, willst du mal wieder Schleimen?"  
  
Fragte einer der Wachposten sie und grinste überheblich.  
  
" Pass auf, das nicht gleich ein Unglück mit dir passiert", dabei zuckte die Gestalt einen Zauberstab.  
  
" Pah, du willst mir drohen? Du bist doch nur ein Rotzlöffel", schnaubte der Wachposten mit dem Namen Anderson.  
  
" ICH bin aber immer noch höher gestellt als du, also beleidige deinen Captain nicht", zischte die Gestalt wütend.  
  
Anderson zuckte zusammen " Du willst höher gestellt sein als ich? Du bist doch höchstens 16 Jahre."  
  
" Man kann auch mit 17 Jahren älter sein, als andere mit 42 Jahren."  
  
Anderson spuckte auf den Boden.  
  
" Kleines Gör..."  
  
Er konnte nicht zuende sprechen, die Gestalt, hatte den Zauberstab erhoben.  
  
" CRUCIO!"  
  
Wimmernd brach Anderson auf den Boden zusammen.  
  
Die große Tür öffnete sich.  
  
" Unsere Lordschaft, erwartet sie....", tönte eine Stimme von drinnen heraus.  
  
" Wage es nie wieder meine Macht in Frage zu stellen", zischte die Gestalt und nahm den Fluch von dem Wachposten Anderson.  
  
Ungerührt trat sie in die schwarze Halle.  
  
" Komm näher", tönte die kalte Stimme Voldemorts.  
  
Tief gebeugt und den Kopf tief gesenkt, trat die Gestalt vor Voldemort und kniete sich dann gleich drauf hin.  
  
" Nun, was hast du mir neues zu berichten?"  
  
Voldemorts rote Augen fixierten die Gestalt.  
  
" Es heißt jemand neues währe aufgetaucht, man nennt in Sirius Black!"  
  
Voldemorts Augen leuchteten verwundert auf.  
  
Eine Frau schrie leise auf " Das kann nicht sein....ich habe ihn durch den Spiegel fallen sehen!"  
  
Voldemort wandte seine Kopf zu der Frau.  
  
" Bellatrix, sagtest du nicht das dein Cousin töt wäre?"  
  
Bellatrix kam zu dem Thron Voldemorts und kniete sich ebenfalls.  
  
" Entschuldigt meine Einwände eure Lordschaft!"  
  
Voldemort machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung " Dir sei verziehen und nun erzähl!"  
  
Bellatrix nickte hielt den Kopf noch gesenkt.  
  
" Damals vor 19 Jahren kämpften wir im Zauberreiminesterium. Ich duellierte mich mit meinem Cousin Sirius, ich gewann das Duell und er fiel durch den Spiegel im Ministerium."  
  
Voldemort nickte " So war es, ich selbst war bei diesem Kampf dabei und trotzdem ist Sirius Black zurück. Ich möchte das du mehr über Sirius Black rausbekommst, aber unauffällig."  
  
Die Gestalt nickte.  
  
" Ich hoffe die Sache mit dem gezeichneten ist bald geklärt...Ihr könnt gehen! Noch ein..."  
  
Die Gestalt welche aufgestanden kniete sich wieder hin.  
  
"Was euer Lordschaft?"  
  
" Ich wünsche nicht das man meine Wache foltert, es sei denn ich erlaube es!" " Natürlich euer Lordschaft!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten entfernte sich die Gestalt.  
  
**  
  
Tief nach Luft schnappend öffnete sie die Tür.  
  
" Du bist spät", hörte sie eine Stimme hinter sich.  
  
Kurz darauf strich sein warmer Atem ihr über die Wange.  
  
" Tut mir leid, ich musste warten bis alle schliefen, hast du lange warten müssen?"  
  
" Nein, kleines ich hatte heute auch lange warten müssen bis sie alle schliefen."  
  
Er küsste sie und strich ihr dann durch das Haar.  
  
" Es ist gewachsen", murmelte er nachdem sie sich ausgiebig geküsst hatten.  
  
" Was meinst du", fragte sie und begann mit der Kette um seinen Hals zu spielen.  
  
" Dein Haar, es ist wieder gewachsen!"  
  
" Ja, ist es...erzähl mir was", meinte sie als sie schweigend dort gelegen hatten.  
  
" Ich frage mich was wir machen, wenn wir uns nicht mehr treffen können!"  
  
" Lass uns darüber nicht nachdenken, sondern lass uns die Zeit noch genießen, so lange wir es noch können", murmelte sie und küsste ihn wieder.  
  
**  
  
" Philipp ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl!"  
  
Philipp Collingwood trat auf seine Frau zu und nahm sie in den Arm.  
  
" Du bist noch wach, so spät", murmelte er in ihr Haar.  
  
" Ich mache mir sorgen, um unserer Mädchen", flüsterte Noelle und starrte in die Nacht.  
  
In ihrer Hand hielt sie einen Brief.  
  
Das Datum war zwei Monate alt.  
  
" Sie vermisst uns schrecklich", meinte sie und drehte sich rum, so das sie in seine Augen schauen konnte.  
  
Das Philipps Augen grün waren konnte man nicht sehen, dafür war es zu dunkel, aber sie wusste das es so war.  
  
Philipp nickte " Ich verstehe es, ich vermisse unsrer kleine auch, aber du weißt das wir nicht zurück können."  
  
Noelle schüttelte den Kopf " Wir sind Rabeneltern, seid 5 Jahren sind wir hier in Frankreich. Nicht einmal haben wir uns, aus Angst entdeckt zu werden bei unsrer Tochter gemeldet."  
  
Sie griff nach Philipps Armen und hielt ihn fest " Philipp wir müssen zurück, wir können hier nicht bleiben. Auch hier wird uns Voldemort irgendwann finden, es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis er uns hier findet. Deutschland ist schon in seiner Hand, das Elsass ebenfalls, er wird kommen."  
  
Philipp legte seine Stirn in Falten, dann lächelte er " Du hast recht, wir können nicht mehr weglaufen, wir müssen zurück. Am besten so schnell wie möglich!"  
  
Noelle ließ in los um ihn gleich drauf zu umarmen.  
  
" Danke mein Schatz, wir haben einmal aus unserer misslichen Lage rausgefunden, wir werden es wieder tun."  
  
**  
  
Am nächsten Tag war das Frühstück eine recht ruhige Angelegenheit.  
  
Zumindest so lange bis Madame Pomfrey zum Lehrertisch eilte und aufgeregt mich dem Direktor sprach.  
  
Dieser nickte hin und wieder, wandte sich an Professor Lupin und beide folgten Madame Pomfrey aus der großen Halle.  
  
" Nanu, was war denn das", meinte Lucas der sich gerade eine Scheibe Toast in den Mund stecken wollte.  
  
" Vielleicht hat sich was wichtiges ereignet", meinte Hermoine und wandte den Kopf nach links zu Harry, welcher sich eifrig mit seinen Cornflakes beschäftigte.  
  
" Oder was denkst du Harry", fragte sie und durchbohrte Harry mit ihren Augen.  
  
" Was", brabbelte Harry, der gar nichts mitbekommen hatte.  
  
Hermoine seufzte.  
  
Joanne lachte leise " Tröste dich normal kriegen Alex und Lucas auch nie was mit!"  
  
" Was soll das heißen", fragte Alex der rechts von Joanne sahs.  
  
" Ja, genau, was soll das heißen", fragte nun auch Lucas von links.  
  
Joanne hob lachend abwehrende die Hände " Schon gut, ich habe nichts gesagt!"  
  
" Das will ich auch meinen, sonst wirst du gekitzelt", brummte Lucas.  
  
Atreju musterte Ron, der gerade die ekligste Zusammenstellung des Frühstücks aß.  
  
Diese bestand aus Leberwurst mit Honig.  
  
Hermoine hatte sich, als sie Rons eklige Essenszusammenstellung bemerkte, schnell rumgedreht.  
  
" Eine komische Zusammenstellung", grinste sie ihn an.  
  
Ron nickte " Das schon, aber es schmeckt."  
  
Ginny schüttelte " Er ist das absichtlich um alle zu beeindrucken", flüsterte sie Atreju zu, welche anfing zu lachen.  
  
Ginny bekam einen bösen Seitenblick von Ron.  
  
" Ich möchte trotzdem wissen was Dumbledore dazu gebracht hat sein Frühstück frühzeitig zu beenden", murmelte Hermoine.  
  
Joanne nickte " Sagt er nicht immer, das Frühstück ist die wichtigste Mahlzeit des Tages?"  
  
Alex und Lucas nickten " Stimmt sagt er immer!"  
  
" Übrigens denkt dran das Professor Lupin in zwei Wochen Geburtstag hat!"  
  
" Was so bald?"  
  
Atreju nickte.  
  
" Wir sollten nach dem Essen in die Bibliothek um zugucken wie ihr hier gelandet sein könntet", murmelte Alex.  
  
Hermoine nickte begeistert.  
  
Endlich, ich durfte jetzt endlich Atrejus Eltern mitspielen lassen. * grins * Wie hat euch dieses kleine Kapitelchen gefallen? Ich persönlich finde es nicht gut... nur den Anfang...aber dieser Zwischenteil musste sein. Schließlich wollte ich euch rätseln lassen wer der Verräter, das Paar und das Mitglied des Ordens sein könnte. * hämisch grins * Na dann lass ich euch mal schön überlegen, denn verraten werde ich noch nicht.... Bis zum Teil 8.  
  
Yanis 


	9. Progress

Horror Show Teil 8  
  
Titel: Progress Author: Yanis Tamiem  
  
Feedback: Yanis-Tamiem@web.de oder hier einfach Reviewt.  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört alles! * Polizei kommt hinter Yanis hergelaufen* Mir gehört Sirius!!!  
* Polizei holt Yanis ein* Okay, mir gehört bis auf die erfunden  
Charas gar nichts. * Polizei bleibt stehen und verschwindet *  
Geld könnt ihr mir überweisen, meine Kontonummer gibt es zum  
Schluss....War nur ein Spaß. Ihr wisst ja eh das mir nichts ist.  
Also hat sich das Thema erledigt!  
  
Anmerkung: Hallo ihr lieben Leser! Na also es geht doch, man muss nur ein bisschen schmollen und schon mailt und Reviewt ihr eifrig ( Ich bin echt stolz auf euch). Ich bedanke mich wie immer bei euch allen und hoffe das euch auch diese Kapitel erfreut! Ich denke aber nicht das ich es vor meinen Geburtstag ( ich habe am 06.02.) fertig kriege. Falls ihr noch nicht die Kurzgeschichte "Wie es früher einmal war" gelesen habt. Dann sollte ihr das bald machen. Es ist nämlich ein kleiner Plot hier für Horror Show. Viel Spaß beim lesen und vorne weg, eine Tarnung fliegt heute auf.  
  
Eurer Yanis  
  
Einen Tag, eine Nacht, einen Moment,  
  
Könnten meine Träume morgen  
  
Ein Schritt, ein Sturz, ein Zaudern sein,  
  
Ost oder West, über die Erde oder den Ozean  
  
Könnte ein Weg meine Reise sein,  
  
Dieser Weg könnte mein Tagebuch sein.  
  
Ó lá go lá, mo thuras,  
  
An bealach fada romham.  
  
Ó oíche go hoíche, mo thuras,  
  
Na scéalta nach mbeidh a choích.  
  
Kein Tag, keine Nacht, kein Moment  
  
Kann mich zurückhalten, es zu probieren.  
  
Ich werde ermatten, werde fallen, werde zögern,  
  
Vielleicht werde ich meinen Tag finden, weit weg,  
  
Weit weg.  
  
Ein Tag, eine Nacht, ein Moment  
  
Mit einem Traum, an den man glauben soll.  
  
Ein Schritt, ein Sturz, ein Zaudern,  
  
Und eine neue Erde auf der anderen Seiten des weiten Ozeans.  
  
Dieser Weg wurde meine Reise,  
  
Dieser Tag endet nacheinander, weit weg.  
  
Dieser Tag endet nacheinander, weit weg.  
  
Weit weg.  
  
[ Enya- Book of days -Übersetzung]  
  
Teil 8: Progress  
  
" Was zum Merlin...."  
  
" Fred? Siehst du das gleiche wie ich?"  
  
" Ich sehe es George, aber das kann nicht sein!"  
  
Remus öffnete die Augen und sah in die Gesichter zweier völlig identischer Männer. Sie hatten rot -braune Haare und braune Augen.  
  
Einer der beiden trat auf James zu welcher, einen Schritt zurück wich.  
  
" George du weißt das er es nicht sein kann....", murmelte der andre Zwilling  
  
" Fred, sieh ihn dir an...das ist Harry...."  
  
James blickte verwirrt von einem zum anderen und wieder zurück.  
  
Nun trat auch der zweite Zwilling auf James zu und seine Augen musterten ihn.  
  
Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.  
  
" Es ist nicht Harry..."  
  
" Was", George blickte seinen Bruder an.  
  
Fred nickte " Es ist nicht Harry, erinnerst du dich noch wie Ginny von Harrys wundervollen grünen Augen geschwärmt hatte?"  
  
George nickte langsam.  
  
" Er hat blau-graue Augen und siehst du die Narbe?"  
  
Remus wurde die Sache langsam unheimlich.  
  
" Verzeihung aber wer sind sie", fragte er.  
  
Fred und George wandten sich von James ab zu Remus.  
  
" Wir würden doch lieber zuerst wissen, wer du bist!"  
  
Remus presste die Lippen zusammen.  
  
George grinste " Du willst es nicht sagen?"  
  
Seine Augen funkelten bedrohlich.  
  
Remus seufzte " Remus Lupin."  
  
Die beiden begannen zu lachen.  
  
" Das ist ein guter Witz..."  
  
James und Peter blickten die beiden an, die sich vor lachen die Bäuche hielten.  
  
" Wer bist du wirklich", fragte einer beiden als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten.  
  
" Ich sagte doch bereits Remus Lupin!"  
  
" Nun für Remus Lupin bist du aber ziemlich Jung. Stimmt es nicht Fred?"  
  
" Ja, und außerdem solltest du dann oben im Schloss sein."  
  
" Wie bitte?"  
  
" Im Schloss in Hogwarts..."  
  
Die drei Marauders sahen sich an.  
  
" Wir wollten ehe zum Schloss", murmelte James.  
  
Fred ( oder war es George) runzelte die Stirn " Und was wollt ihr dann bei uns im Haus?"  
  
James seufzte " Durch den Geheimgang im Keller ins Schloss!"  
  
Fred und George blickten sich an.  
  
" Woher wisst ihr von dem Gang?"  
  
" Denn haben wir vor 3 Jahren entdeckt", murmelte Peter, der sich langsam traute auch was zu sagen.  
  
Fred und George warfen sich einen erneuten Blick zu.  
  
" Welches Jahr?"  
  
Ohne zu überlegen antworte Remus " 1976."  
  
Fred und George grinsten sich an " Denkst du das gleiche wie ich George?"  
  
George nickte " Ich glaube schon..."  
  
" Was ist denn jetzt", James blickte auf die Zwillinge.  
  
" Wir haben das Jahr 2015", sagte schließlich einer der beiden.  
  
" Am besten bliebt ihr bis zum Morgen da, wir werden euch alles erklären...."  
  
** " Sieh an unsrer Dornröschen ist aufgewacht", murmelte Remus als sie Richtung Krankenstation liefen.  
  
Sirius sahs in seinem Bett und hatte seine Stirn in Falten gelegt.  
  
Als er Remus erblickte wurde er weiß.  
  
" Das ist ein Traum...ich träume....ja nur ein Traum", begann er vor sich herzumurmeln.  
  
Albus setzte sich auf den Bettrand.  
  
" Sirius?"  
  
" Es ist nur ein Traum..."  
  
" Sirius", versuchte er es erneut.  
  
" Es ist ein Traum..."  
  
Remus runzelte die Stirn, so würde es nichts werden.  
  
Er setzte sich auf die andere Seiten von Sirius Bett.  
  
" Sirius", versuchte er nun, doch der Junge reagierte nicht darauf.  
  
Albus runzelte die Stirn.  
  
Remus wurde es zu bunt.  
  
" PADFOOT!"  
  
Sirius stoppte mit seinem Mantra und drehte sein Gesicht zu Remus.  
  
Er schnappte nach Luft.  
  
Es herrschte stille, keiner der drei, wusste was er sagen sollte und jeder hoffte der andere würde den Anfang machen.  
  
" Also ich denke mal, ich brauche eine Erklärung", meinte Sirius schließlich.  
  
Albus räusperte sich und begann nun vorsichtig Sirius Einzelheiten zu erzählen.  
  
Als er geendet hatte herrschte wieder stille.  
  
Keiner der beiden Älteren wusste wie Sirius jetzt reagieren würde.  
  
Schließlich nach einigen Minuten grinste Sirius plötzlich.  
  
" Remus du bist ganz schön grau geworden..."  
  
Remus blickte Sirius erstaunt an.  
  
Doch dieser beachtet ihn gar nicht " Voll abgefahren...echt irre...ich bin in der Zukunft...krass."  
  
Remus blickte verwirrt Sirius an, der vor ihm sahs und dessen Augen seltsam glänzen.  
  
" James würde ausrasten, wenn er das sehen würde."  
  
Remus wurde bei Sirius Worten weiß, vorsichtig schnappte er nach Luft.  
  
Sirius hielt inne und blickte das ältere Gegenüber an.  
  
" Alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Seine grauen Augen bohrten sich in Remus braune.  
  
Dieser stand schnell auf und blickte sich schnell im Krankensaal um.  
  
" Ja, sicher, alles in Ordnung."  
  
Sirius runzelte die Stirn und Remus fühlte sich leicht unwohl in seiner Haut.  
  
" Du, konntest schon immer schlecht lügen."  
  
Remus schluckte bei Sirius Worten.  
  
Fieberhaft überlegte er sich eine Ausrede, auf die mögliche Frage, doch sie kam nicht.  
  
" Ist schon in Ordnung wenn du es nicht sagen willst, vielleicht sollte ich es besser auch nicht wissen."  
  
Remus atmete erleichtert auf und warf Sirius einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, dieser winkte ab.  
  
" Schon okay Moony! Wir sind doch Freunde, oder?"  
  
**  
  
Harry blickte missmutig auf das Buch vor sich.  
  
Es kam ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit, seid sie in die Bibliothek gegangen waren, dabei war es gerade eine halbe Stunde die sie hier waren.  
  
Zu Hermiones, Ginnys, Ron und Harrys Überraschung gab es keine " Verbotene Abteilung mehr"  
  
Jeder Schüler ab der 4 Klasse hatte Zutritt, zu diesem Sektor der Bibliothek.  
  
Hermoine war freudenstrahlend in diesem Bereich verschwunden und gab einige Zeit später mit 4 dicken fetten Wälzen wieder, das Alex die Nackenhaare sträubten.  
  
Mit einem Knall verteilte sie diese an Ron, Harry, Lucas, Alex und Joanne.  
  
Während Atreju, Ginny und Hermoine selbst die Abteilung nach weitern Büchern durchforsteten.  
  
Nach einer ganzen Weile verschwand Hermoine abermals in dem dunklen Gang.  
  
Ihre Augen suchten die Regale nach etwas brauchbaren ab, was sie ihnen vielleicht helfen konnte wieder in ihre Zeit zurück zu gelangen.  
  
Es war dunkel hinter den hohen Bücherregalen nur einige Sonnenstrahlen, vielen durch das kleine Fenster.  
  
Hier und dort zog sie ein Buch raus, nur um es gleich wieder wegzustellen.  
  
Sie war so in Gedanken versunken das sie gar nicht merkte das sie beobachtet wurde.  
  
Schließlich nach langer Zeit zog sie ein altes, in dunkelrotes Leder gebundenes Buch aus dem Regal.  
  
Staub wirbelte auf als sie es raus zog.  
  
Es war wohl schon ewig nicht mehr ausgeliehen worden.  
  
Vorsichtig, fast behutsam verließ sie den Gang um mit dem Buch zu ihren Freunden zurück zu kehren.  
  
Atreju war weg.  
  
" Wo ist Atreju", fragte Hermoine als sie der blond Haarigen ihr Fehlen bemerkte.  
  
Alex sah aus dem Buch auf.  
  
" Sie muss zu McGonni, hat sich mit Maddox auf dem Flur gestritten."  
  
Hermoine zog fragend eine Augenbraun in die Höhe " Maddox?"  
  
" Slytherin, einer von der übelsten Sorte."  
  
" Ach dann war das bestimmt der Maddox von gestern", meinte Ginny laut.  
  
Harry hob gelangweilt seine Augen aus dem Buch.  
  
" Was hast du denn da angeschleppt?"  
  
Hermoine zuckte mit ihren Schultern und schlug die erste Seite auf.  
  
**  
  
Atreju hatte sich mit der Ausrede, wegen einer Strafarbeit zu McGonni zu müssen verdrückt.  
  
Das war natürlich eine Lüge gewesen, in dieser Nacht, hatte sie etwas verloren und sie brauchte es unbedingt zurück.  
  
Leise, fast wie eine Katze huschte sie die Gänge entlang.  
  
Obwohl es heller Tag war, waren die Gänge leer.  
  
Zu überraschen schien sie das nicht, denn in diesem Teil des Schlosses war selten jemand.  
  
Sie spähte in einen langen Gang, welcher ebenfalls leer war und huschte diesen endlang.  
  
Kletterte einige Treppen hoch und stand schließlich vor einer unscheinbar wirkenden Tür.  
  
Sie blickte sich noch mal um, dies war ihr geheimer Treffpunkt, niemand anders wusste davon, hier trafen sie sich fast jede Nacht.  
  
Sie zog der Zauberstab tippte auf das Schloss und murmelte ein Wort.  
  
Die Tür sprang geräuschlos auf, schnell schlüpfte sie in das Zimmer.  
  
Sie blickte sich suchend im Raum um und hoffte ihrer verlorene Kette zu finden, doch sie lang nirgendwo.  
  
Sie brauchte einige Sekunden bis sie feststelle das sie nicht alleine war.  
  
Jemand trat aus der dunkelsten Ecke, ins Licht.  
  
Ihr Herz setzte mit einem Schlag auf.  
  
Gegenüber von ihr stand ein Junge, sein halb langes dunkel blondes Haar, hob sich fast nicht von der schneeweißen Haut ab.  
  
Seine dunkelblauen Augen musterten sie erschrocken.  
  
" WAS machst du hier", fragte er überrascht.  
  
Atreju schluckte, woher wusste " er" von dem Raum, nur sie und...  
  
Ihr Atem stockte, als ihr ein Gedanke kam.  
  
Ob er es war...  
  
Sie blickte auf das Wappen an seiner Brust.  
  
" Du...". krächzte sie.  
  
Der Junge starrte sie an.  
  
" Es kann nicht sein, das ausgerechnet du..."  
  
Slytherin. Atreju rieb sich mit einer Hand durch das Gesicht.  
  
Er war ein Slytherin.  
  
Ihre Knie wurden weich und sie sank erschrocken zu Boden.  
  
" Na los sag schon was.."  
  
Der Junge sprach nicht weiter, vielleicht war ihm der gleiche Gedanke gekommen.  
  
Er wurde noch weißer als er es überhaupt schon war.  
  
" Gryffindor?"  
  
Flüsterte er fast tonlos, er wirkte fassungslos.  
  
Atreju begann zu weinen, lautlos..  
  
Sie hatte sich einmal in ihren Leben verliebt und dann musste es ausgerechnet ein Slytherin sein und als ob das nicht das schlimmste war, nein, dieser Junge musste ihr größter Feind sein.  
  
Er war der den sie eingendlich verabscheute.  
  
Warum musste es ausgerechnet Julian Maddox sein?  
  
**  
  
Die Fähre wurde unsanft auf den Wellen hin und her geworfen.  
  
Dunkle Wolken waren kurz nach idem beginn ihrer Reise aufgezogen.  
  
Es regnete und stürmte leicht.  
  
Noelle Collingwood klammerte sich an ihren Mann fest, der leise lachte.  
  
" Ein ziemlich stürmige Überfahrt haben wir da!"  
  
Noelle nickte, ihr war schlecht und sie befürchtete das dies auch den ganzen Rest er Schiffsreise andauern würde.  
  
" Nur 2 Stunden", murmelte Phillip in ihr Ohr.  
  
Das würden zwei lange Stunden werden.  
  
Sie seufzte " Wir gehen direkt in die Hölle!"  
  
Phillip nickte leicht " So ist es, aber jetzt gibt es kein zurück mehr.  
  
Eine erneute Welle warf die Fähre umher.  
  
Noelle versuchte sich auf was anderes außer die Übelkeit zu konzentrieren.  
  
Es gelang ihr erst nach mehreren Versuchen.  
  
Ein Gesicht erschien ihr... Atreju...  
  
Sie schloss die Augen, hatte Angst das dieses Bild wieder verschwinden würde.  
  
Doch dieses mal blieb das Bild.  
  
" Wir kommen kleines", flüsterte sie, als die Fähre erneut umhergeworfen wurde.  
  
Ja, ich habe es geschrieben, ein kleines Geheimnis ist gelüftet. Die liebe Atreju hat(te) eine " Beziehung" mit ihren Erzfeind. Hat jemand damit gerechnet? Nein? Gut, dann habe ich euch alle schön im dunklen tappen lassen. Vielen Dank für eure Reviews!  
  
Nun danke an meine fleißigen Reviewer! Ihr seid mir die besten! Einige haben mich gefragt ob der Plot " Als es einmal anders war!" hier drin vorkommt.  
  
Ja er wird vorkommen viel ausführlicher und irgendwann wird auch mal geklärt was unsrer lieber Voldy übersehen hat *fies grins * Ich verrate euch nichts, sonst lest ihr ja nicht weiter.  
  
Bei nächsten mal antworte ich auf ( wenn es nicht zu viel von der Geschi verrät) alle Fragen! Also wer was wissen will, kann ja reviewen!  
  
Bis zu Horror Show Teil 9  
  
Eurer Yanis 


	10. The beginning

Horror Show Teil 9  
  
Titel: The beginning  
  
Author: Yanis Tamiem  
  
Feedback: Yanis-Tamiem@web.de  
  
Disclaimer: Das gleiche wie immer.  
  
Disclaimer II: Die liebe Lisande Career gehört nicht mir, sondern der lieben Lisande, die mir ihre Figur ausgeliehen hat. Ganz dickes, fettes knuddel an dich Lisandelein.  
  
Anmerkung: Hallo ihr lieben Süßen! Da bin ich wieder mit Kapitel 9, ihr habt Horror Show so weit gelesen und dafür danke ich euch. Im letzten Kapitel haben mich viele ganz neugierig gefragt, ob Voldys Spion und der des Phoenix Orden die gleichen sind? Nun verraten kann ich es euch nicht, das nimmt soviel Spannung weg. Aber ich verspreche das sich alles aufklären wird.  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Eurer Yanis  
  
Hello darkness my old friend. I've come to talk with you again,  
  
Because a vision softly creeping left its seed while I was sleeping.  
  
And the vision that was planted in my brain, still remains within the sound of silence.  
  
In restless dreams I walk alone; narrow streets of cobblestone,  
  
'Neath the halo a street lamp, I turned my collar to the cold damp.  
  
Then my eyes were stabbed by the flash of the neon light,  
  
That split the night and touch the sound of silence.  
  
And the naked light I saw ten thousand people maybe more.  
  
People talking without speaking, people hearing without listening.  
  
People writing songs that the voices share and no one dare disturb the sound of silence.  
  
Fools! Said I, you do not know silence like a cancer grows.  
  
Hear my words, that I might teach you,  
  
Take my arms that I might reach you.  
  
But my words like silence raindrops fell,  
  
And echoed in the wells of silence.  
  
And the people bowed prayed to the neon God they made,  
  
And the sign flashed out its warning, in the words that it was forming.  
  
And the sign said the words of the prophets, are written on the subway wall and tenement halls,  
  
And whispered in the sound of silence.  
  
[ Sound of silence – Simon Garfunkel]  
  
[ Vorhang auf für ein kleines bisschen Horror Show- Droog Alex Clockwork Orange]  
  
Teil 9: The beginning!  
  
Hermoine blätterte die Seiten des Buches um.  
  
Doch die Seiten waren leer, mittlerweile war hatte sie die hälfte des Buches durchgeblättert und nicht eine beschriebene Seite gefunden.  
  
„ Seltsam", murmelte sie.  
  
Ron und Lucas sahen erleichtert, für diese Ablenkung aus ihren Büchern auf.  
  
„ Was ist so seltsam", fragte Joanne und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, welches sich aus ihrer hochsteck Frisur gelöst hatte.  
  
„ Das Buch ist leer", antwortet Hermoine.  
  
„ Quatsch, warum sollte es ein leeres Buch in der Bibliothek geben", fragte Ron und legte den Kopf schief.  
  
„ Ich weiß es ja auch nicht", murmelte Hermoine und blätterte noch mal durch das Buch.  
  
„Gib mal her", meinte nun Harry und nahm Hermoine das Buch aus der Hand.  
  
Hermoine hatte recht gehabt das Buch war leer.  
  
„ Siehst du, hab ich doch gesagt das es leer ist", schmollte Hermoine und nahm das Buch wieder an sich.  
  
Sie blätterte auf die letzte Seite, auch dort stand nichts geschrieben.  
  
„ Schade, noch nicht mal wer das Buch als letztes hatte", stellte nun auch Ginny fest, die Hermoine über die Schulter sah.  
  
„ Vielleicht muss man ein Passwort sagen!"  
  
„ Sicher Lucas, so was wie lang lebe Gryffindor", meinte Alex sarkastisch.  
  
Ginny kicherte „ Vielleicht, wie geht der Muggelspruch? Keine Macht der Drogen!"  
  
Ron lachte „ Oder, Sesam öffne dich!"  
  
Hermoine schnaubt als die anderen laut zu lachen anfingen.  
  
„ Ihr seid albern, Sesam öffne dich..."  
  
Das Buch erzitterte.  
  
Verblüfft starrte sie auf das Buch in ihren Händen.  
  
„ Ha, ich hatte recht", ließ sich Ron vernehmen.  
  
Flecke erschienen auf der letzten Seite und erst bei näheren Hinsehen konnte man eine Schrift erkennen.  
  
Nach einigen Sekunden, hörte das Buch auf zu zittern.  
  
„ Was steht da", fragte Joanne interessiert.  
  
„ Das ist die Liste, die sich das Buch aus geliehen haben", entgegnete Hermoine und lass die Buchstaben.  
  
„ Was ist", fragte Harry, als er sah wie Hermoine plötzlich Schnee weiß wurde.  
  
„ Du...warst es?"  
  
„ Was war ich?"  
  
Hermoine atmete ein „ Du warst der letzte der das Buch aus geliehen hatte."  
  
Sie hielt ihm das Buch hin, dort stand sein Name und das Ausleihdatum 07.08.97  
  
„ Das war eine Woche nach meinem Geburtstag", meinte Harry und starrte auf die Namen und Buchstaben.  
  
Beim näheren hinsehen, konnte er unten am Rand eine Folge von Zahlen erkennen.  
  
„ Hermoine hier steht was!"  
  
Er gab Hermoine das Buch zurück.  
  
„ Was steht denn da", fragte Lucas neugierig und verdrehte sich den Hals.  
  
„ Eine Telefonnummer", murmelte Hermoine zu sich selbst.  
  
„ Welche Zahlennummer, ist es denn", meinte Ginny und zückte eine Feder um mitschreiben zu können, wenn Hermoine die Zahlen vorlas.  
  
„ 2562419 23229 61325221626131372213 8119622241923", lass sie vor.  
  
Ginny hatte mitgeschrieben und besah sich die Zahlenfolge.  
  
„ Ich habe keine Ahnung was das heißen könnte", murmelt sie.  
  
Hermoine schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf, auch Lucas, Alex, Ron und Joanne schienen damit nicht viel anfangen zu können.  
  
„ Harry hast du keine Idee?"  
  
Harry der mit seinen Gedanken scheinbar weit weg war schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf.  
  
„ Sorry Leute ich gehe mir mal die Füße vertreten."  
  
Mit diesen Worten verließ er schnellen Schrittes die Bibliothek.  
  
**  
  
„ Sirius und bleibst bitte auf diesem Flur, ja?"  
  
Remus zog seine grauen Augen hoch und seine Augen durchbohrten wie schon früher Sirius blaue.  
  
„ Ja", gab dieser gedehnt zurück.  
  
Remus zog noch einmal die Augenbrauen hoch und verließ dann die Krankenstation.  
  
Sirius blieb noch 10 Minuten liegen ehe er aufstand.  
  
Leise schlüpfte er aus der Krankenstation und ließ den Flur hinter sich.  
  
„ Sicher bleibe ich hier Moony", meinte er zu sich selbst und grinste spöttisch.  
  
Alle Gänge die er durchquerte waren leer, kein Wunder denn eigentlich waren ja Sommerferien.  
  
Er konnte nichts erkennen was sich verändert haben könnte.  
  
Seltsamer weise führten in seine Schritte in die Richtung, in welcher sich der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors befand ( zumindest in seiner Zeit)  
  
Er war noch nicht sehr weit in die Richtung gekommen als er Schritte hörte.  
  
Diese kamen näher.  
  
Hektisch blickte er sich um, doch nirgendwo war eine Nische zu sehen in welcher er sich verstecken konnte.  
  
Die Schritte kam näher und schließlich bog eine Gestalt um die Ecke.  
  
**  
  
Remus, Peter und James hatten erstaunt den Erzählungen von Fred und George Weasley zu gehört.  
  
Als diese geendet hatten, dämmerte es bereits draußen.  
  
„ Und Lord Voldemort ist zurück? Obwohl dieser Junge hin vernichtet hatte?"  
  
Fred nickte, natürlich hatten er und George den drei Jungen nicht alles erzählen können.  
  
Sie hatten einfach ein paar Details abgeändert und einige Wahrheiten leicht verändert.  
  
Herausgekommen war eine mehr oder weniger glaubhafte Geschichte.  
  
„ Wenn es geht möchten wir so schnell wie möglich zum Schloss", meinte James und warf Remus einen schnellen Blick zu.  
  
Dieser nickte und auch Peter nickte hastig mit seinem Kopf.  
  
Fred und George warfen sich einen langen Blick zu.  
  
Schließlich nickten beide.  
  
„ In Ordnung wir bringen euch zu Dumbledore.  
  
Peter seufzte leise auf, wenn Dumbledore da war konnte es nicht so schlimm sein.  
  
Zu fünft machten sie sich nun auf den Weg in den Keller des Honigtopfes.  
  
Nachdem Fred und George den Eingang zum Keller freigelegt hatten stiegen sie hinab in das Dunkel.  
  
Dann zog Fred oder George die Luke zu und es stock finster.  
  
Im Dunklen tasteten sie sich den Gang lang.  
  
**  
  
Remus traute dem Blick von Sirius nicht so ganz, aber im blieb nichts anders übrig und so ließ er ihn zurück und machte sich auf dem Weg in sein Büro.  
  
Auf dem Schreibtisch türmten sich schon Berge von Papieren.  
  
Mit einem stöhnen machte er sich an die Arbeit.  
  
Nach einigen Stunden hörte er einen Lärm vor seiner Tür, was ihn nicht wunderte den sein Büro lag an der Gänge wo der Gang der Slytherins und Gryffindors zusammentraf.  
  
Streit oder Lärm an dieser Ecke war also nichts unnormales.  
  
Er seufzte und arbeitete emsig weiter.  
  
Die Tür wurde aufgerissen, so das sie fast aus der Halterung fiel.  
  
Remus sah auf und musste grinsen.  
  
In der Tür stand eine sehr ärgerlich aussehende Frau, wütend schnappte sie nach Luft und strich sich eine Strähne ihres honigblonden Haar aus dem Gesicht.  
  
„ REMUS LUPIN"  
  
„ Hallo Lisande, hattest du eine gute Reise?"  
  
Lisande machte die Tür zu.  
  
„ Dich erreicht man ja schlimmer als der Papst!"  
  
Lisandes blaue Augen funkelten.  
  
Remus grinste „ Willst du dich nicht setzen?"  
  
Lisande atmete noch mal ein und versuchte ihren ärger zu unterdrücken und setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor Remus Schreibtisch.  
  
Remus lächelte und blickte sie sanft an.  
  
„ Also, noch mal, hallo Lisande Schatz, hattest du eine gute Reise?"  
  
„ Hallo Remus mein bester, die Reise war nicht gut aber ich habe es überlebt."  
  
„ Erzähl hattest du einen Erfolg bei deinem Auftrag?"  
  
Lisande grinste nun „ Weißt du, Florence sagte, ich hätte Anlagen für Slytherin. Deutschland und Frankreich machen mit."  
  
Remus sprang auf und eilte um den Schreibtisch.  
  
„ Wirklich?"  
  
Lisande nickte und fand sich kurz drauf in einer Umarmung von Remus wieder, dann küsste er sie.  
  
Lisande genoss es, nach den 3 Monaten in welchen sie im Ausland war, war dies eine Willkommende Abwechslung.  
  
„ Nun erzähl was ist hier los? Ich traf Snape und der machte ein Gesicht als wäre sein schlimmster Feind auferstanden."  
  
Remus Blick wurde düster „ So kann man es auch sagen?"  
  
„ Wie bitte", Lisande blickte ihren Verlobten überrascht an.  
  
„ Für Severus ist sein schlimmster Feind auferstanden."  
  
„ Wie bitte? Sprich nicht in Rätseln, du hast dich immer aufgeregt wenn ich das gemacht habe. Ihr Ravenclaws sprecht immer in Rätseln hast du immer gesagt. Also, mach du es jetzt nicht auch noch."  
  
„ Sirius ist zurück!"  
  
„ WAS?"  
  
**  
  
Atreju schüttelte noch immer weinend den Kopf.  
  
„ Warum ausrechnet er", flüsterte sie unter Tränen.  
  
Maddox hatte sich nach eineigen Minuten des Überrascht sein, wieder gefangen.  
  
Denn er hatte seine arroganteste Mine aufgesetzt und war aus dem Raum ohne ein weiteres Word zu sagen verschwunden.  
  
Atreju hatte es nicht anders erwartet das sah sie auch nach einer Sunde die sie noch immer auf der gleichen Stelle gesessen hatte ein.  
  
„ Er ist nur ein mieser, kleiner Slytherin, reiß dich zusammen", murmelte sie sich selbst zu.  
  
„ Steh auf."  
  
Doch je mehr sie auf sich selbst einredete des weniger gelang es ihr.  
  
Schließlich nach langer Zeit ( es wurde schon dunkel draußen) verließ sie den Raum und machte sich mit hängenden Schultern und schleppenden Schritten auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Ihre Freunde waren überrascht, als sie mit rot verweinten Augen und hängenden Schultern im Gemeinschaftsraum erschien und ohne was weiteres zu sagen im Mädchen Schlafsaal verschwand.  
  
„ Die Strafarbeit muss aber hart gewesen sein", murmelte Ron und bekam gleich einen Tritt von Ginny gegen das Schienbein.  
  
„ Dummschwätzer", zischte sie ihm wütend zu.  
  
„ Heute ist ein komischer Tag", meinte nun auch Joanne.  
  
„ Erst das komische Verhalten von Dumbledore und Lupin am Morgen, dann das Buch, Harry verdrückt sich und ist auch nicht aufgetaucht und nun taucht Atreju verheult auf."  
  
Hermoine die noch immer nicht schlauer mit den Zahlen war nickte.  
  
„ Schon war."  
  
Anarya betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum, worauf sich Joannes Blick verfinsterte als sie Lucas zu winkte und sich in eine Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraum verzog.  
  
„ Seltsam ist das schon", mischte sich auch Alex ein, der bisher geschwiegen hatte.  
  
„ Unser ganzes Leben ist seltsam", antwortet Joanne und schloss kurz die Augen.  
  
„ Wir sollten für heute Schluss machen", meinte Hermoine schließlich und klappte das Buch zu.  
  
Ron blickte das braun haarige Mädchen verblüfft an „ Es ist gerade erst nach 15 Uhr. Bist du krank?"  
  
Hermoine seufzte „ Wir können ja heute abend was schaffen, aber ich glaube jetzt reicht es."  
  
Ron grinste fröhlicher und schloss das dicke Buch.  
  
„ Dein Wort in Merlins Ohr!"  
  
Alex und Lucas wirkten ebenfalls erleichtert als sie ihre Bücher schlossen  
  
„ Und was machen wir jetzt?"  
  
Ron stand auf „ Ich werde mal etwas nach Harry suchen."  
  
Ginny sprang auch auf „ Ich helfe dir!"  
  
Und ohne noch etwas weiteres zu sagen verließen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Als sie beiden draußen auf dem Flur waren beschlossen sie sich zu trennen.  
  
Ginny lief nach rechts, Ron nach links.  
  
Sie blickte sich suchend um, als sie plötzlich Schritte auf sich zu kommen hörte.  
  
In der Hoffnung das Harry wäre ging sie schneller, sie bog um eine Ecke und vor stand eine Gestalt.  
  
Nur war es nicht Harry sondern ein fremder Junge mit halblangen schwarzen Haar und blauen Augen, stand erschrocken vor ihr.  
  
So ich denke mal wer dieser uns „ unbekannte" Junge ist, das habt ihr schon längst erraten. Ich hoffe euch hat diese Kapitel gefallen, auch wenn es meiner Meinung nach nicht so gut war. Aber so ein Lückenbüßer Kapitel braucht man halt in jeder Geschichte. Vor allem muss ja mal die ganzen Leutchen zusammen treffen lassen. Ich bedanke mich auch hier an diese Stelle, an Lisande die mir ihre Figur Lisande Career ausgeliehen hat. Ich halte mich auch an die Vorgaben, großes Hundeehrenwort! ( Ansonsten bedanke ich mich bei den lieben Reviewen von Kapitel 9:  
  
Nina: Vielen dank das du Horror Show so magst.  
  
t-wosz: *knuddel * Für dein Lob!  
  
SB-RL-FAN: Du hast mich mit deinem Lob wirklich verlegen gemacht! *knuddel *  
  
Fidi : Ebenfalls * knuddel *  
  
Pirat: Ich fühle mich geehrt das so ein genialer Schreiberling meine Geschichte ließt * knuddel & Wussel *  
  
Und last but not least  
  
Lisande: Mami! Danke für dein Kommi * ganz stolz bin * Außerdem noch mal danke das ich Lisande ausgeliehen haben kann. Was weißt du denn schönes?  
  
Wir sehen uns bei Horror Show Teil 10!  
  
Knuddel an alle!  
  
Yanis 


	11. On the way

Horror Show Teil 10  
  
Titel: On the way  
  
Author: Yanis Tamiem  
  
Disclaimer: J.K.R gehören alle Personen, bis auf Atreju Collingwood, Alex und Lucas Maxwell und Joanne Quinn gehören mir. Lisande Career gehört auch nicht mir sondersn Lisande.  
  
Feedback: Yanis-Tamiem@web.de  
  
Anmerkung: Ich bin richtig enttäuscht nur 5 Leute haben reviewt. Muss ich wieder schmollen bis ihr mir reviewt oder mailt? Bitte, bitte einen kleinen Komentar. Mehr will ich ja gar nicht. Allen viel Spaß beim lesen.  
  
Eurer Yanis  
  
Seit anbeginn der Zeit herrscht zwischen den Mächten des Lichtes und der  
  
Dunkelheit ein ewiger Kampf.  
  
Immer wieder versucht die dunkle Seite die Kräfte des guten aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen, und die Herrschaft endgültig an sich zu reißen.  
  
Doch ungeahntes wurde dadurch erweckt, höre die Worte des Propheten.  
  
Die Prophezeiung wird Wahrheit werden...  
  
Der Tag wird kommen, an dem sich Licht und Dunkelheit miteinander vereinen, an dem sich die schwarze Sonne am Himmel offfenbart und der ewige Fluß der Zeit für einen Augenblick in Stillstand verharrt.  
  
Der Tag an dem selbst die Götter und Dämonen ihren Atem anhalten...  
  
Höret die Worte des Propheten...  
  
[ E' Nomine- Seit Anbeginn der Zeit]  
  
Vorhang auf für ein kleines bisschen Horror Show  
  
[ Droog Alex- Clockwork orange]  
  
Teil 10: On the way  
  
"George?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Sollten wir es nicht etwas hell machen?"  
  
„ Gute Idee... Lumos!"  
  
So gleich wurde es etwas heller im Gang.  
  
James konnte Remus blasses Gesicht sehen.  
  
„ Alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Remus nickte „ Natürlich ich hoffe nur das es Sirius gut geht."  
  
James nickte „ Bestimmt du kennst doch Sirius, der wird sich durchwursteln und warscheinlich gerade viel Spaß haben."  
  
Der Gang machte eine Biegung, dann noch eine und schließlich wurde es heller.  
  
„ Wir sind gleich da", meinte George leise.  
  
„ Wenigstens ging dies mal glatt", murmelte Peter.  
  
James lachte leise.  
  
Sie hielten an.  
  
„ Fred du guckst ob die Luft rein ist, wir wollen ja nicht dem Zaubertranklehrer über den Weg laufen."  
  
Fred nickte und huschte zum Ausgang.  
  
„ Warum ist der Zaubertranklehrer so schlimm?"  
  
George nickte „ Das kann man laut sagen, er hat uns Gryffindor Punkte abgezogen wo er nur konnte."  
  
„ Warst du auch in Gryffindor", fragte Peter schüchtern.  
  
George nickte „ Unsere ganze Familie ist in Gryffindor. Fred und ich waren sogar in der Hausmannschaft..."  
  
James grinste „ Ich auch, ich war Jäger und du?"  
  
George grinste breit ( was man in nicht gut sehen konnte).  
  
„ Fred und ich waren Treiber..."  
  
„ Wie Sirius", murmelte Peter.  
  
In diesen Moment kam Fred angehechtet.  
  
„ Der Gang ist frei...direkt zu Dumbledore?"  
  
„ Ich denke schon...oder?"  
  
Fred nickte und ging vor, der Rest der Gruppe folgte ihm.  
  
Als sie den Ausgang ( die Statur der bucklige Hexe) erreicht hatten, blickte George auf den Gang, es war noch immer keiner zu sehen und so betraten sie diesen.  
  
Nach James Ansicht hatte sich nicht verändert, das einzige was ihm auffiel war, das nur noch Landschaftsbilder im Flur hingen.  
  
Sie liefen den Gang runter in Richtung Dumbledores Büro.  
  
**  
  
„ Das war nicht dein Ernst, oder Remus?"  
  
Remus seufzte „ Doch mein völliger Ernst..."  
  
„ Aber Remus, Sirius ist durch den Vorhang gefallen..."  
  
„ Ich weiß Lisande, es ist ja auch nicht der Sirius, sondern sein jüngeres Ich."  
  
Lisande schnaubte „ Remus Lupin wenn du mich verschaukeln willst, dann ist heute nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür..."  
  
„ Aber Lisande, ich sag die Wahrheit..."  
  
„ Wie kann das sein", meinte Lisande ( die sich das als ehemalige Ravenclaw nicht vorstellen konnte).  
  
„ Wenn ich das wüsste wäre ich klüger... du warst doch in Ravenclaw, hast du über so was kein Buch gelesen?"  
  
Lisande schüttelte den Kopf. Remus überlegte kurz „ Aber das ist noch nicht alles!"  
  
Lisande sah ihn erstaunt an „ Was denn noch?"  
  
„ Nun ja, also Harry Potter, Ron und Ginny Weasley und Hermoine Granger sind auch da."  
  
Lisande sprang auf „ Remus, bist du krank? Lass mal deine Stirn fühlen."  
  
Sie tastete mit ihrer Hand nach seiner Stirn.  
  
„ Nein Fieber hast du keins..."  
  
Sie musterte ihn von oben nach unten.  
  
„ Hast du zuviel getrunken?"  
  
„ Lisande ich bin gesund mir, geht es gut..."  
  
„ Das muss ich wohl anzweifen, wenn du mir so einen Unsinn erzählst."  
  
„ Es ist kein Unsinn, Lisande."  
  
„ Remus, ich verstehe das du Harry vermisst, genauso wie Sirius und James, aber du musst sie endlich loslassen, du machst dich nur selbst kaputt."  
  
Remus stöhnte „ Lisande, ich habe sie gesehen genauso wie Albus und Madame Pomfrey..."  
  
„ Remus Jeremiah Lupin, jetzt hör mir mal zu, Harry und seine Freunde sind tot, du warst selbst bei seiner Beerdigung dabei genauso wie bei den anderen. Versteh doch Schatz sie sind Tod und können nicht mehr zurück kommen so sehr wir es uns wünschen."  
  
„ Lis..."  
  
„ Nein jetzt hör mir zu, ich wünschte auch das Steffi noch da wäre, aber sie ist es nicht, okay? Du bist nicht der einzige der seine Freunde verloren hat. Lastalda ist verschwunden, Tia wurde bestimmt umgebracht und Aryana ist wahrscheinlich auch tot."  
  
Tränen traten in ihre Augen und Remus tat es weh das der Schmerz noch immer nicht bei ihr abgeklungen war.  
  
„ Lisande komm her."  
  
Zärtlich nahm er sie in den Arm und drückte sie an sich und Lisande klammerte sich an ihn als ob es ihr Rettungsanker wäre ( vielleicht war es das auch in dem Sinn).  
  
Nachdem sich Lisande etwas gefangen hatte, lächelte sie und wischte sich über die Augen.  
  
„ Komm wir gehen zu Albus, du warst bestimmt noch nicht bei ihm...oder?"  
  
Lisande nickte und so machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro.  
  
**  
  
Ginny blickte den Jungen verblüfft an.  
  
Er kam ihr bekannt vor, ohne Zweifel, nur wo hatte sie ihn schon mal gesehen.  
  
„ Hallo", meinte der Junge und grinste.  
  
„ Hi", meinte Ginny.  
  
„ Du scheinst jemanden zu suchen, kann ich dir helfen?"  
  
Ginny nickte „ Vielleicht hast du meinen Kumpel Harry gesehen. Er ist etwa so groß wie du, hat schwarze strubblige Haare, grüne Augen, eine runde Brille und eine Narbe auf der Stirn."  
  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf „ Sorry, so einen habe ich nicht gesehen..."  
  
Ginny nickte ( und überlegte wem der Junge zu ähnlich war) „ Macht nichts, wenn du ihn siehst sag im Ginny und Ron suchen ihn."  
  
Sirius nickte und schon war Ginny verschwunden.  
  
Er grinste „ Cool, in dieser Zeit gibt es auch noch Weasleys."  
  
„ Die Beschreibung hat fast auf James gepasst, aber der hat ja keine grünen Augen."  
  
Noch immer vor sich her murmelnt ging Sirius durch die Gänge.  
  
Er war so in seine Gedanken vertieft, das er mit einer Gestalt zusammen stieß,  
  
„ Verflucht, noch mal", schimpfte die Gestalt, als beide zu Boden gegangen waren.  
  
„ Pass gefälligst besser auf", fauchte der Junge.  
  
„ Sorry, tut mir leid hab dich nicht gesehen", meinte nun Sirius und rappelte sich auf.  
  
Der Junge fuhr sich durch die Haare „ Schon okay, habe auch nicht aufgepasst."  
  
Er stand ebenfalls auf.  
  
Nun konnte Sirius ihn genauer mustern.  
  
Der Junge hatte schwarze strubblige Haare und eine Brille.  
  
„ JAMES?"  
  
Harry sah nun auch auf „ Tut mir leid, du musst mich mit meinem...SIRIUS?"  
  
Die beiden Jungen starrten sich an. Sirius musterte Harry nun genauer, zu seiner Überraschung war es nicht James sondern jemand anderes, der James Potter verteufelt ähnlich sah.  
  
Zu seiner Überraschung, starrte der Junge ihn immer noch an.  
  
„ Du kannst es nicht sein...", stammelte er.  
  
„ Was?"  
  
„ Nein!"  
  
„ Hey alles in Ordnung", besorgt musterte er den Jungen welcher schreckensbleich war.  
  
„ NEIN!"  
  
Der Junge drehte sich rum und rannte in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war.  
  
Sirius rannte hinter her, ohne zu wissen warum eigentlich..  
  
„ Komisch, was hat der Junge nur?"  
  
**  
  
„ My Lord ihr habt nach mir schicken lassen?"  
  
Voldemort grinste „ Ganz genau...Wann war die letzte Reinigungsaktion?"  
  
„ Am letzten Dienstag, my Lord!"  
  
„ Nun, dann möchte ich das die Reinigungsaktion fortgesetzt wird."  
  
„ Sollen wir so wie immer verfahren?"  
  
„ Ja, verbreitet Schrecken."  
  
„ Natürlich my Lord!"  
  
„ Gut dann entferne dich."  
  
Die Gestalt verschwand.  
  
Einige Augenblicke hörte man die Stimme Lucius Malfoys.  
  
„ My Lord, der Anführer der Black Knights ist zurück.."  
  
„ Sehr gut schickt ihn rein!"  
  
Kurz darauf kniete ein Mann vor dem Thron seines Meisters.  
  
„ Nun was hast du zu berichten?"  
  
„ Die Knochen des gezeichneten sind noch immer dort, wo sie sein sollten."  
  
„ Gut, das habe ich mir gedacht! Ruft meinen Spion, er soll mir dies Tat erklären..."  
  
„ Sehr wohl.."  
  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile ehe die Gestalt erschien und sich demütig niederkniete.  
  
„ Du hast lange gebraucht!"  
  
„ Verzeiht Meister, aber ich musste abwarten und konnte nicht früher kommen sonst hätte man verdacht geschöpft."  
  
„ Nun mein treuer Spion, dir sei Verziehen. Aber wie erklärst du dir das, dass die Knochen des gezeichneten noch immer an ihrem Platz sind?"  
  
„ Tut mir Leid, darauf weiß ich auch keine Antwort aber es ist mit Sicherheit jener."  
  
„ Finde heraus, was für Wiederauferstehungssprüche es gibt. Gehe jetzt, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."  
  
Der Spion verschwand.  
  
„ Zeit für ein kleines bisschen Horror Show", Voldemort begann zu erst leise zu lachen und dann lauter.  
  
Das Lachen schallte lange im Thronsaal nach, selbst, als keiner mehr drinnen war.  
  
**  
  
Dankbar diese schlimme Überfahrt hinter sich zu haben setzte Noelle einen Fuß auf den festen Boden.  
  
Erleichtert atmete sie ein.  
  
„ Ich dachte diese Fahrt ging nie zu Ende!"  
  
Philipp nickte „ Starker Seegang war noch nie deine stärke."  
  
Noelle nickte und blickte sich um, sie waren in Dover, aber es sah sehr herrunter gekommen aus.  
  
Die Gebäude am Hafen wirkten grau und sahen aus als ob sie Jahre nicht mehr bewohnt gewesen wären.  
  
„ Das ist also Dover, ich sehe keine weißen Klippen, sondern nur grau.  
  
Philipp sah sich ebenfalls um „ Du hast recht, es hat sich viel verändert. Komm wir sollten nicht mehr hier sein sondern uns einen Schlafplatz suchen."  
  
Sie verließen den Hafen und machten sich auf den Weg durch die Stadt Dovers.  
  
Sie war Menschen verlassen.  
  
Sie gingen durch eine besonders unheimlich leere Gasse, als Philipp an einer alten, schäbbigen Holztür anhielt.  
  
Es war ein Pub „ Der schwarze Stier"  
  
Nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatten das ihnen auch keiner gefolgt war, klopfte Philipp an.  
  
Die Tür wurde einen Spalt geöffnet.  
  
„ Parole?"  
  
„ Zwei Jäger sind zurück!"  
  
„ War die Jagd erfolgreich?"  
  
„ Ja, das war sie!"  
  
„ Passwort?"  
  
„ Ered en Echoriath."  
  
Die Tür wurde nun ganz aufgemacht und Philipp sowie Noelle wurden unsanft in das Innere des Hauses gezogen.  
  
Drinnen herrschte Dunkelheit.  
  
Die Tür wurde wieder verriegelt und schließlich, nachdem das geschehen war flammte eine Kerze auf.  
  
„ Hallo Philipp, hallo Noelle, herzlich Willkommen in Dover. Kommt folgt mir!"  
  
Die beiden folgten der ihr noch unbekannten Gestalt in den Keller, hier gab die Gestalt ein Zahlenkombination an und so gelangten sie in den Keller.  
  
Sie stiegen die Treppen runter, mussten durch weitere Sicherheitsschleusen und fanden sich schließlich in einen Salon wieder.  
  
Feuer prasselte im Kamin.  
  
„ Tut mir leid, das ich euch nicht gesagt habe wer ich bin, aber die Sicherheitsschleuse ist nur für 20 Minuten pro Tag zugänglich. Ihr seid also gerade richtig gekommen."  
  
Noelle konnte das Profil des Mannes nun besser ausmachen es Charlie Weasley.  
  
Sie schluckte „ Charlie, was ist mit dir passiert?"  
  
Charlie bedeutete den beiden sich zu setzen, was sie auch taten.  
  
Es herrschte stille, nachdenklich strich Charlie sich über die hässliche Narbe welche sein Gesicht fast nicht mehr erkennen ließ.  
  
„ Ein kleiner Unfall, mit Malfoys Dolche."  
  
Noelle schluckte.  
  
„ Es ist gut das ihr wieder da seid."  
  
Philipp der geschwiegen hatte nickte „ Wir können uns nicht ewig verstecken."  
  
Charlie nickte „ Ihr wollt bestimmt nach Hogwarts."  
  
Noelle nickte heftig.  
  
„ Nun, ich muss euch dennoch sagen das es bis Hogsmead zu kommen ein Höllentrip ist."  
  
„ Wir sind uns das bewusst."  
  
Charlie grinste „ Ich kann euch bis kurz vor Hogsmead bringen, aber weiter geht es nicht."  
  
Noelle fiel den verblüfften Charlie um den Hals, ohne das dieser was bemerkt hatte war sie aufgesprungen  
  
„ Vielen Dank."  
  
Philipp klopfte Charlie auf die Schulter „ Wir sind dir was schuldig!" 


	12. Discover

Horror Show Teil 11  
  
Titel: Discover  
  
Autor: Yanis Tamiem  
  
Disclaimer: Mir ist wie immer nichts, Joanne K. Rowling gehört alles.  
  
Feedback: Yanis-Tamiem@web.de  
  
Anmerkung: Dieses mal keine, nur die bitte um ein kleines Review. Viel Spaß beim lesen.  
  
Yanis  
  
Teil 11: Discover  
  
Charlie winkte ab.  
  
„ Nur mal halblang, dankt mir wenn wir heil in Hogsmead angekommen sind!"  
  
Er blickte auf die Uhr und runzelte die Stirn „ Wann wollt ihr los?"  
  
Phillip und Noelle blickten sich einen langen Moment lang an.  
  
Phillip räusperte sich „ So schnell es geht!"  
  
Charlie nickte „ Das habe ich mir gedacht, wollen wir nicht Dumbledore informieren?"  
  
„ Nein!!!"  
  
Noelle war so schnell auf gesprungen, das der Sessel auf welchen sie gesessen hatte, bedrohlich zu schwanken anfing.  
  
„ Warum", fragte Charlie und griff nach seinem Glas welches mit Kürbissaft gefüllt war.  
  
„ Er würde uns wieder zurück schicken!"  
  
Charlie nickte „ Schon klar, der alte lässt sich nicht gerne die Fäden aus der Hand nehmen. Ich schlage vor wir ruhen uns noch zwei Stunden aus und machen uns dann auf den Weg."  
  
Phillip runzelte die Stirn „ Sagtest du nicht die Sicherheitsschleusen wären nur für 20 Minuten aktiv?"  
  
Charlie nickte „ Ganz genau, aber da wir richtig Hogsmead wollen, müssen wir einen andren Ausgang nehmen und dieser ist zu einer unterschiedlichen Zeit aktiv."  
  
„ Wo lebt eigentlich Voldemort", fragte Phillip und er sah wie Noelle die Farbe wechselte.  
  
Charlie zuckte ebenfalls zusammen „ Nun wenn man das wüsste wäre man klüger, sein Schloß wechselt stündlich den Platz, deswegen ist es nicht zu finden. Sogar die Todesesser wissen nicht wo es ist."  
  
„ Wie kommen sie dann zu ihm", murmelte Noelle und besah sich die einzelnen Bilder an den Wänden.  
  
„ Nun das mal ist mit Voldemort gekoppelt, er zwingt sie zu ihm zu apparieren, aber sie wissen nicht wo sie hin apparieren."  
  
„ Kluger Schachzug!"  
  
Charlie nickte und stand auf.  
  
„ Wartet hier ich muss noch etwas besorgen."  
  
Damit verließ er das Zimmer.  
  
Die Flammen flackerten auf ehe sie sich wieder langsam beruhigten.  
  
**  
  
Sie hatten schon fast Dumbledores Büro erreicht als sie Schritte hinter sich hörten.  
  
Fred blickte zurück auf den dunklen Gang aus welchen sie gekommen waren.  
  
Stimmen, die näher kamen.  
  
Er warf einen Blick zu James, Peter und Remus welche sich ebenfalls umgedreht hatten und nun neugierig in Richtung sahen aus welcher die Stimmen kamen.  
  
„ Ich hoffe Dumbledore hat eine ausreichende Erklärung."  
  
„ hmmh."  
  
„ Hörst du mir eigentlich zu?"  
  
„ hmmh!"  
  
Die weibliche Stimme wurde ärgerlich.  
  
„ Hey, ich rede mit dir!"  
  
Die Stimmen kamen näher, die beiden Personen waren eindeutig hinter der nächsten Ecke.  
  
George zog den Zauberstab.  
  
Schließlich nach einigen Sekunden waren die beiden um die Ecke gebogen.  
  
„ Was in drei Teufels Namen ist hier los?"  
  
Es war dunkel und die Frau konnte nur die Umrisse der 5 vor ihnen ausmachen.  
  
„ Lumos!"  
  
Flüsterte eine Stimme die James wage bekannt vorkam.  
  
„ Remus, siehst du das was ich sehe?"  
  
Remus dessen Gesicht bei James Anblick weiß geworden war nickte langsam.  
  
„ Dann warst du es doch.."murmelte er.  
  
James der genau wusste was Remus meinte nickte.  
  
Dann wandte Remus seinen Kopf nach links und er blickte in sein eigenes jüngeres Gesicht.  
  
James drehte sich zu seinem jüngeren Freund.  
  
Peter quietschte und Lisande musste sich zusammen reißen den fetten Jungen keinen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzten.  
  
„ Das...was...wie..!"  
  
Stammelte der junge Remus.  
  
„ Lisande zwick mich...", murmelte nun der ältere Remus.  
  
„ Wirklich?"  
  
Eigentlich wunderte es Lisande das sie in der Situation so ruhig blieb.  
  
Zumal es ein wirklich seltsame Anblick den jungen Remus und den älteren zu sehen.  
  
Ihr Blick wandte sich an James.  
  
Er sah genauso aus wie sie ihn in Erinnerung behalten hatte und wie er auf den wenigen Fotos die Remus besahs aussah.  
  
Remus nickte und Lisande kniff ihn in den Arm.  
  
„ Aua! Ich scheine wirklich nicht zu träumen."  
  
Fred hustete leise.  
  
Remus atmete tief ein und aus und rieb sich kurz über die Augen.  
  
Lisande tat er wirklich leid.  
  
Sie kannte James zwar auch, aber bei weiten nicht so gut, wie sie Sirius gekannt hatte.  
  
James machte den Mund auf um was zu sagen, aber ihm schien das richtige nicht einzufallen und so schloss er ihn wieder und schwieg.  
  
„ JETZT WARTE!"  
  
Hörten sie aus dem Gang eine Stimme.  
  
Lisande stöhnte innerlich, war denn heute los, irgendein treffen.  
  
„ Wer immer du bist lass mich in ruhe. Ich finde das nicht lustig!"  
  
Hörten sie eine andere Stimme.  
  
„ Das ist kein Scherz!"  
  
„ Lass mich in....aua!"  
  
Es gab ein Scheppern und schließlich landeten Fred sowie eine andere Gestalt auf dem Boden.  
  
Die zweite erschien keuchend und bremste knapp vor dem älteren Remus.  
  
Sie sah auf und diesesmal wäre Lisande wirklich in Ohnmacht gefallen wenn sie nicht eben den jungen Remus, James sowie Peter getroffen hätte.  
  
Der Junge schnappte nach Luft und blickte in das Gesicht von James und grinste.  
  
„ Hey Prongs, ich habe ja nicht geahnt das du da bist, hi Moony und hey Wormtail."  
  
Er wandte sich dem Jungen auf dem Boden zu.  
  
„ Alles klar da unten."  
  
Der Junge nickte und tastete nach seiner Brille die er beim Sturz verloren hatte.  
  
„ Mmh, wenn du mir meine Brille gibst bin ich dankbar!"  
  
James seufzte „ Mensch Padfoot wir haben uns sorgen gemacht und du rennst hier im Schloss rum..."  
  
„ Sorry, ich wurde von Sn...."  
  
Ihm wurde von Lisande der Mund zu gehalten.  
  
Harry tastete immer noch nach seiner Brille, die anderen schienen ihn total vergessen zu haben..."  
  
„ Du hältst jetzt mal schön den Mund", zischte Lisande und Sirius nickte schnell.  
  
Sie nahm die Hand von Sirius Mund und warf dem Remus neben ihr einen gefährlichen Blick zu.  
  
„ Was soll...wer bist du überhaupt...", nuschelte Sirius und blickte Lisande von oben nach unten an.  
  
Lisande grinste breit „ Nun ich bin Lisande Career!"  
  
„ WAS!"  
  
Lisande nickte grinsend.  
  
„ Na endlich ich habe sie gefunden", murmelte Harry und setzte sich die Brille auf, dann stand er auf.  
  
„ Hallo Professor...ähm...Remus...hallo Lisande!"  
  
Lisande nickte langsam Harry zu.  
  
„ Sie müssen diesen Sirius da festnehmen....er ist wie sie wissen nicht echt. Der echte ist....."  
  
Diesesmal hielt der alte Remus ihm den Mund zu und schüttelte langsam den Kopf..  
  
James schluckte zweimal als er sah wie der junge sich langsam erhob.  
  
Schwarze s Haare die wirr abstanden, ob das er war, aber dann stimmte hier was nicht, denn eigentlich müsste er seinem älteren Ich gegenüber stehen.  
  
„ Harry hör mir zu dreh dich jetzt rum...verstanden?"  
  
Harry wirkte immer noch überrascht, nickte aber.  
  
Remus nahm die Hand von seinem Mund und Harry drehte sich rum.  
  
Zwei leise Schreie...  
  
„ Bitte nicht...."murmelte Harry und sprang einen kleinen Satz zurück.  
  
James sah sich den Jungen genauer an.  
  
Es war nicht er selber, denn der Junge hatte grüne Augen und eine blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn.  
  
Schweigend starrten sie sich an und Lisande wartete darauf das was geschehen würde.  
  
Scheinbar fasste sich James als erstes.  
  
„ Wie..."er räusperte sich und setzte erneut zum Sprechen an.  
  
„ Wie heißt du...?"  
  
Harry hob den Kopf „ Potter.. Harry James Potter."  
  
Sirius grinste noch breiter, wollte noch was sagen doch ein weitere eisiger Blick von Lisande brachte ihn zum schweigen.  
  
Erst langsam schienen sich alle Beteiligten zu fassen.  
  
Harry registrierte erst jetzt Remus den jüngeren und Peter.  
  
Seine Augen funkelten wütend, als er Peter erkannte und bevor noch irgendjemand was machen konnte hatte er sich mit einen Satz auf den nun erschrockenen Peter gehechtet.  
  
Er begann nun auf Peter einzuschlagen.  
  
„ Harry!"  
  
Remus war auf die beiden nun am Boden rollenden Jungs zu gesprungen und versuchte Harry von Peter runter zu ziehen.  
  
„ Lass das Harry!"  
  
„ Ich bring ihn um...lass mich Remus..."  
  
Schließlich nach 10 Minuten erst gelang es dem großen Remus, Lisande und Sirius Harry von Peter runter zu ziehen.  
  
James wirkte verblüfft „ Was...!"  
  
„ Remus lass mich los, ich schwör dir den Morgen überlebt die Ratte nicht!"  
  
„ Nanu was ist denn hier los?"  
  
Albus Dumbledore war erschienen.  
  
Seine Augen funkelten freundlich hinter seiner Brille.  
  
Er besah sich die Leute im Gang genauer und Lisande stellte fest das er gar nicht überrascht aussah.  
  
Harry's Nase blutete und Peter hatte sich hinter dem jungen Remus versteckt und wimmerte.  
  
Harry war noch immer sauer und machte anstallten sich jeden Moment aus dem ältern Remus seinen griff zu reißen und erneut auf Peter los zu gehen.  
  
„ Eigentlich hätte ich es mir denken können, wo Sirius Black ist, sind auch James Potter, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettingrew nicht weit."  
  
Er drehte sich Lisande zu. „ Lisande schön das sie wieder zurück sind, ich hoffe sie konnten etwas erreichen!"  
  
Lisande nickte zögernd „ Ja so kann man es nennen!"  
  
Dumbledore nickte und wandte seinen Blick auf Fred und George. „ Nun Fred und George, ich hoffe ihr Zauberscherzgeschäft läuft noch so gut wie früher."  
  
Fred und George nickten eifrig.  
  
„ Natürlich", kam es synchron aus ihren Mund.  
  
„ Ihr müsst nämlich wissen Fred und George eindrucksvolle Rumtreiber zu ihrer Zeit waren."  
  
Die Zwillinge winkten ab.  
  
„ Wir waren nicht schlecht aber was sich Harry, Ron und Hermoine geliefert haben war bei weiten noch besser."  
  
Sirius und James Blick wendete sich an Harry.  
  
„ Ja wir hatten Generationen von Marauders, die Liebe Lisande war nicht anderes:"  
  
Lisande wurde rot und der ältere Remus blickte sie überrascht an.  
  
Dumbledore legte den Kopf schief „ Wie war der Name, Rudel?"  
  
Lisande nickte langsam.  
  
Dumbledore wandte sich nun Harry zu.  
  
„ Harry Potter, temperamentvoll wie ehe und je, nicht", dabei lächelte er und zwinkerte Harry zu.  
  
„ Nun, aber was stehen wir hier rum gehen wir doch in mein Büro. Und Remus lass bitte Harry los, ich glaube nicht das er sich noch mal auf Mr. Pettingrew stürzen wird", dabei sah er Harry eindringlich an.  
  
Remus ließ Harry los.  
  
Sie stiegen die Treppe hoch und betraten schließlich das Büro.  
  
**  
  
Nachdenklich starrte Ginny auf die Zahlenkombination die sie in dem Buch entdeckt hatten.  
  
Hermoine hatte entnervt aufgegeben und lieferte sich mit Alex eine Zauberschachschlacht.  
  
Joanne war oben im Mädchenschlafsaal verschwunden um mal mit Atreju zu reden und Lucas hatte Anarya entdeckt mit der ehr gerade ein Gespräch über Quidditch führte.  
  
Ginny sah sich jetzt zum 10 mal die Buchstaben folge an.  
  
„ 2562419 23229 613252216131372213 8119622241923"  
  
In ihren Augen ergab das keinen Sinn.  
  
Auf dem Blatt welches neben dem Buch lag, hatte Hermoine alles notiert was ihr eingefallen war ( was nicht viel war).  
  
Ginny stöhnte und schloss das Buch.  
  
„ He, Ron eine Runde Zauberschach?"  
  
Ron nickte langsam und Ginny seufzte, sie wusste das sich ihr Bruder sorgen um Harry machte der schon ewig weg war.  
  
Nachdem sie den Jungen getroffen hatte, war Ginny zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen.  
  
Ron kam ebenfalls erfolglos 10 Minuten später.  
  
„ Schwarz oder weiß?"  
  
Ron sah nachdenklich auf das Schachbrett und entschied sich dann für schwarz.  
  
So durfte Ginny mit ihren weißen Figuren den ersten Zug machen.  
  
„ Schachmatt",meinte Alex.  
  
Hermoine seufzte und blickte auf ihren König der eine herzzerreißende Sterbeszene auf dem Schachbrett hinlegte.  
  
„ Ich glaube Schach wird nie meine Stärke sein, du solltest dir mal mit Ron eine Partie spielen."  
  
Alex nickte „ Ja ich glaube mit Ron würde es richtig Spaß machen. Joanne hasst Zauberschach weil sie den Regeln nicht richtig versteht und Atreju ist ein sehr leichter Gegner und Lucas spielt aus Prinzip nicht mit mir!"  
  
Lucas der das kurze Gespräch mit halben Ohr mitbekommen hatte wandte sich von Anarya ab.  
  
„ Ich bin ja nicht blöd, einmal habe 5 Gallonen gegen dich verloren das war das erste und letzte mal das ich mit dir gespielt habe."  
  
Alex grinste fies.  
  
Hermoine seufzte „ Ihr zwei seid Ron und Harry gar nicht so unähnlich."  
  
Sie sah auf das Buch was Ginny auf dem Tisch liegen gelassen hatte.  
  
„ Ich möchte mal wissen was diese verfluchte Zahlenkombination zu bedeuten hat."  
  
Sie konnte sich kein Reim draufmachen.  
  
Ruhnische Zahlenkombination war es nicht, da war Hermoine gleich durchgegangen.  
  
Verständlicher Weise, denn wie sollte Harry auf einmal Runen können.  
  
„ Wahrscheinlich ist es so was einfaches das wir nicht drauf kommen", meinte Ginny welche die Partie mit Ron kurz unterbrochen hatte und Hermoines Blick bemerkt hatte.  
  
„ Das wird es wahrscheinlich sein", sagte Joanne die gerade zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen war.  
  
„ Hört mal Atreju kommt auch gleich, sie wollte mir nicht sagen worum es geht, also sprechen wir sie auch nicht drauf an. Klar?"  
  
Bei diesen Worten blickte sie vor allem Alex an der oft unbedacht was sagte.  
  
Dieser nickte schnell.  
  
10 Minuten später stand Atreju im Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Hermoine griff sie am Arm und zog sie zu dem Buch.  
  
„ Kannst du was mit dieser Zahlenkombination anfangen?"  
  
Atreju besah sich die Zahlen, schüttelte allerdings den Kopf.  
  
„ Nein, tut mir leid. Warum fragst du?"  
  
So begann Hermoine Atreju alles kurz zu erklären.  
  
Lucas und Anarya hatten das ihr Gespräch beendet und waren ohne das Hermoine es bemerkte zu dem Buch gekommen.  
  
Anarya sah auf das Buch.  
  
Lass sich die Zahlenkombination durch und runzelte die Stirn.  
  
Joanne wollte gerade was giftiges sagen, doch Alex schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Plötzlich grinste Anarya und sah zu Hermoine und Atreju.  
  
„ Ich habe es raus!"  
  
„ Was?"  
  
Hermoine blickte sie überrascht an.  
  
„ Es ist ganz einfach, die Zahlen stehen für Buchstaben. Eine einfache Geheimschrift ist wenn A= 1, B=2 usw. sind. Hier ist es umgedreht."  
  
„ Wie das verstehe ich nicht", meinte Ron und kratzte sich am Kopf.  
  
Anarya grinste.  
  
„ Kurz gesagt hier ist Z= 1, Y= 2 es geht rückwärts, demnach wäre A= 26. Wenn man das jetzt alles auflöst kommt dieser Satz raus."  
  
Sie schrieb einige Wörter auf den Zettel und gab ihn Hermoine in die Hand.  
  
Diese schlug sich gegen die Stirn und ließ das Blatt fallen.  
  
„ Ich muss in die Bibliothek!"  
  
Damit verschwand sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
„ Was steht den drauf", fragte Ginny neugierig.  
  
Alex nahm den Zettel und las laut vor.  
  
„ Buch der unbekannten Zaubersprueche!"  
  
Lucas sah verblüfft aus.  
  
„ Und was heißt das jetzt?"  
  
Was sagt ihr jetzt? Seid ihr den auch zufrieden? Die Vorstellung eines Harry s der auf Peter springt und auf ihn einschlägt, hat mir irgendwie gefallen. Einige Geheimnisse sind gelüftet ( zu mindest um das Buch) In den nächsten Kapitel wird es eventuell einige Information über Lisande und ihre Freunde geben. Da freue ich mich schon tierisch drauf das zu schreiben! Bis zum nächsten mal!  
  
Yanis 


	13. Special Episode I: Minerva's memory

Horror Show Special Epiosode I  
  
Autor: Yanis Tamiem  
  
Title: Minerva's memory  
  
Feedback: Yanis-Tamiem@eb.de  
  
Disclaimer: Fast alles gehört JKR, mir gehört der Rest.  
  
Disclaimer II: Lisande Career, Lastalda Felina, Stephanie Shirley, Aryana Lupin gehören auch nicht mir.  
  
Anmerkungen: Dieser Teil ist kompliziert...weil ich nicht weiß ob er richtig zur „ Horrror Show"gehört oder nicht. ^^"Also habe ich es als Special Episode gekennzeichnet, das heißt sie ist zwar wichtig für den weitern Verlauf der Geschichte, aber passt nicht unbedingt in die Geschichte rein. Nun ja trotz allem besteht dieses Kapitel fast nur aus Erinnerungen und Gedanken unsrer beliebten Hauslehrerin Minerva McGonagall. Außerdem wird Lisande etwas durchleuchtet und auch ihre Schulzeit in Hogwarts. Ja, Lisande ist die gleich wie auch im „ 5 Schuljahr"von der gleichnamigen Autorin. Wie schon oft gesagt Lisande hat mir ihre Erlaubnis gegeben diese Figur zu benutzten genauso wie anderen.  
  
Viel Spaß beim lesen.  
  
P.S Rückblicke sind kursiv geschrieben und durch eine Reihe von Sternchen gekennzeichnet.  
  
Special Episode I: Minerva's memory  
  
********************************************** Lisande beäugte die vier anderen Mädchen die sich mit ihr im Klassenzimmer befanden.  
  
„ Herzlich willkommen, meine Damen! Herzlichen Glückwunsch sie haben es geschafft am Ankunftstag eine Strafarbeit zu erhalten, die sie heute bei mir verrichten werden", Minerva McGonagall musterte die 5 Mädchen durch ihre Brille.  
  
Lisande, ein 11 Jahre altes Mädchen mit langen honig-blonden Haaren und blauen Augen hatte sich zu ihrer Ravenclaw Kollegin Steffi gesetzt, die ziemlich verlegen auf die Tischplatte starrte und mit der andren Hand nervös eine dunkelbraune Strähne ihres Haares drehte.  
  
Lastalda Felina sahs neben Aryana Lupin die scheinbar nicht so recht verstand warum sie überhaupt da war.  
  
Lastalda schien das hingegen gleichgültig zu sein, hin und wieder warf die Gryffindor der hell blond haarigen Tia Maxwell einen giftigen Blick zu, den diese ( als einzige Slytherin) ebenso giftig erwiderte.  
  
„ Sie haben den Rekord gebrochen, selbst Potter und Black mussten erst am 1 Schultag zu mir", fuhr McGonagall fort.  
  
Lisande musste innerlich grinsen, sie sah auf und erblickte Steffi die reichlich eingeschüchtert wirkte.  
  
McGonagall seufzte, dies würde eine hartes Stück Arbeit werden.  
  
Zwischen den beiden Ravenclaws Lisande und Steffi schien jetzt schon eine starke Freundschaft zu bestehen, die beiden Gryffindors waren auf dem Weg dort hin und die Slytherin Tia spielte die kalte unnahbare.  
  
Doch Minerva war klar dies eine Fassade des Mädchen war, die sie sich Jahrelang antrainiert hatte.  
  
Sie unterrichtete zu lange, als das sie auf eine solche Maske hereinfallen würde.  
  
****************************************  
  
Kalt war die Wand an welcher sie lehnte.  
  
Anfangs war es ihr nach ihrer Gefangenschaft oft kalt gewesen, doch mittlerweile hatte sie sich daran gewöhnt.  
  
Genauso wie an die Dunkelheit und das hier drinnen wahrscheinlich sterben würde.  
  
Sie hatte viel Zeit über die vielen Menschen nachzudenken, die sei im Laufe ihrer 86 Lebensjahre kennengelernt hatte.  
  
Viele waren wunderbare Freunde gewesen, aber viele waren vor ihr gestorben.  
  
Sie dachte an ihre eigene Freundin Charity mit der sie viel in ihrer Schulzeit und auch danach unternommen hatte, bis diese gestorben war.  
  
Oder an ihre erste große Liebe...  
  
Es tat immer noch weh wenn sie daran dachte, das er irgendwo in Frankreich lebte.  
  
Viele Schüler hatte sie unterrichtet, hatte sie 7 Jahre ihres Lebens begleitet und vielen die Zaubererwelt nähergebracht.  
  
Sie hatte sie von Hogwarts abgehen gesehen, hatte gesehen wie sie Berufe erlernte und wie viele eine Familie gründeten.  
  
Aber sie hatte auch viele gesehen die gestorben waren.  
  
Besonders Gryffindors waren viele gestorben, natürlich waren Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs gestorben genauso wie viele Slytherins.  
  
Aber Gryffindors ( sowieso als temperamentvoll bekann) waren es am meisten.  
  
Manchmal fragte sie Minerva warum eigentlich sie das Glück hatte, aus den vielen gefährlichen Aktionen in die sie immer wieder reingeraten war, wieder heraus zu kommen.  
  
„ Vielleicht", so dachte sie „ War es mein Schicksal alle diese wundervollen Menschen kennen zu lernen!"  
  
Dabei dachte sie an den Phoenix Orden, wie viele von ihnen lebten schon nicht mehr?  
  
Sie konnte alle beim Namen nennen die für die Freiheit gestorben waren.  
  
Die Liste war zu lang.  
  
Irgendwie dachte sie prompt an Sirius Black und wenn sie an ihn dachte, musste sie auch James Potter, Remus Lupin und ....  
  
Sie konnte den Namen nicht mehr aussprechen.  
  
Von ihnen war nur noch Remus übrig geblieben.  
  
Zumindest als sie des letzte mal in Hogwarts war.  
  
Lisande Career ging es da nicht besser...auch sie war die einzige aus ihrer Gruppe die übrig geblieben war.  
  
Den schmerz über diesen Verlust, sah man beiden heute noch an.  
  
Wenn sie an James und Lily Potter dachte, dann dachte sie auch an Harry Potter, der Junge der lebte um dann schließlich zu sterben.  
  
Von diesem ganz besonderen Trio ( später Quartett) war keiner übrig geblieben.  
  
Bei vielen hatte sie, Minerva McGonagall, am Grab gestanden und mit den Tränen gekämpft.  
  
Äußerlich jedoch die starke Frau repräsentiert.  
  
Jedes mal wenn einer ihrer Freunde nicht zurück gekehrt war, dann war ein Stück mehr aus ihrer Seele zerbrochen, bis nur noch ein einziger Scherbenhaufen da war.  
  
Von vielen ihrer Mitstreiter wusste sie noch nicht mal ob sie noch lebten oder irgendwo vor sich hin vegetierten.  
  
Der Gedanke machte sie wahnsinnig, wenn sie daran dachte das Lastalda Felina, irgendwo von ihrer Seele beraubt in einer Ecke lag und auf die Erlösung wartete.  
  
Lastalda Felina war eine ehemalige Gryffindor gewesen, vor den Augen ihrer Freunde war sie von vier Deatheatern verschleppt worden und ihre Freunde konnten nichts machen.  
  
Minerva wusste es so genau weil sie als Katze vor Ort wahr.  
  
Meist war sie als Katze dagewesen, wenn einer ihrer Freunde starb.  
  
In ihren Gedanken sah sie Lisande auf der Straße zusammen brechen.  
  
Lastalda war nicht die einzige gewesen, die verschwand.  
  
Bald darauf wurde Stephanie Shirley ( eine äußerst begabte Aurorin) umgebracht...ihre Leiche wurde nie gefunden.  
  
Aryana Lupin ( die nicht in einer geringsten Weise mit Remus Lupin verwand war, aber seltsamer weis auch ein Werwolf war) wurde zu einem Auftrag zu einem Verschollenen Indianastamm geschickt, von dort kehrte sie nie zurück.  
  
Die letzten beide aus der früher fröhlichen 5er Gruppe, blieben als einzige zurück.  
  
Bis Tia bei einem Terroristischen Akt von den Deatheatern umkam, auch ihr Körper wurde nie gefunden, obwohl es als sicher gilt das sie nicht mehr lebte.  
  
Lisande blieb alleine zurück, stürzte sich in Arbeit um den Schmerz zu vergessen.  
  
Remus Lupin ging es nicht besser, auch seine Freunde starben und einer Verriet seinen Freund.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Lisande sah den Angst erfüllten Blick von Lastaldas braunen Augen. Ihr braunes leicht welliges Haar, war etwas angesenkt worden.  
  
Schließlich weiteten sich ihre Augen noch weiter, dann sprach einer der vier Deatheater einen Fluch und Lastalda sank in sich zusammen.  
  
Dann verschwanden die Deatheater und mit ihnen einen bewusstlose Lastalda.  
  
Der Fluch den Steffi noch auf sie feuerte war traf nicht.  
  
„ Nein", flüsterte Lisande und sank auf den Boden der Straße.  
  
„ Bitte nicht Lastalda..."flüsterte sie und sah zurück auf die Stelle an der ihre Freundin eben noch gestanden hatte.  
  
„Wenn ich heute Nacht heimkomme, dann gönne ich mir noch ein heißes Schaumbad", hatte Lastalda kurz vorher geflüstert.  
  
Lisande begann zu weinen, sei schluchzte leise und blickte wieder rüber, so als ob sie hoffte das Lastalda jeden Moment aus einer Dunkle necke kommen würde.  
  
Aber sie kam nicht...ihr Kopf hatte es schon akzeptiert nur ihr Herz nicht...  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Minerva kannte den Schmerz.  
  
Es tat ihr weh, das sie ihn in so vielen Augen erkennen konnte.  
  
Atreju Collingwood, wenn sie jedes Mal die „ Vermissten Liste absuchte"und feststellte das sie noch immer verschwunden waren.  
  
Sogar der arrogante Slytherin Julian Maddox, der seine Eltern nie kennen gelernt hatte.  
  
Joanne Quinn die von ihrer eigenen Mutter verraten wurde.  
  
Ja, viele hatten den Schmerz erlebt und er war nie weg gegangen.  
  
Immer wieder hatte sie ein Kind auf die weiße Gedenktafel starren sehen, um dann davor zusammen brechen , weil die Eltern des Kindes auf der Tafel standen.  
  
Selbst wenn dieser Krieg mal zu Ende sein sollte, der Schmerz würde bleiben.  
  
In den Kindern, in den Erwachsenen und in den Alten, er würde nie weg gehen.  
  
Sie öffnete die Augen ( sie wusste gar nicht mehr wann sie diese geschlossen hatte).  
  
Es war dunkel hier wurde es nie hell drin.  
  
Man vergaß hier drinnen die Zeit.  
  
Dann hörte sie Schritte und eine höhnische Stimme rief: „ Da hast du Gesellschaft, aus einer andren Zelle. Sie ist schon recht lange bei uns also sei nett zu ihr."  
  
Eine Gestalt wurde in den Raum geschubst...die Tür geschlossen.  
  
Die Gestalt konnte sie sich nicht auf den Beinen halten und sank auf den Boden.  
  
Dort blieb sie liegen.  
  
Minerva brauchte lange bis sie die Gestallt erreichte.  
  
„ Hallo?"  
  
Die Gestallt antwortete nicht.  
  
Minerva griff sie sanft am Arm und bemerkte wie die Gestallt zusammen zuckte.  
  
Das Haar was die Gestallt hatte war lang und filzig.  
  
„ Wer bist du", fragte Minerva weiter.  
  
Die Gestallt bewegte sich leicht und richtetet sich langsam auf.  
  
„ Ich weiß es nicht...zu lange...hier..."  
  
Minerva konnte die kratzige Stimme kaum hören, aber es langte um zu hören das es sich um eine Frau handelte.  
  
„ Ich bin Minerva McGonagall!"  
  
„ Gryffindor", hörte sie die kratzige Stimme.  
  
„ Warst du in Gryffindor", fragte Minerva.  
  
Die Frau zuckte mit den Schultern und obwohl Minerva es nicht sehen konnte, wusste sei den noch das sie es tat.  
  
„ Wie alt bist du?"  
  
„ Vergessen....alles vergessen..."  
  
„ An was kannst du dich erinnern", fragte sie weiter, in der Hoffnung das die Frau nicht alles vergessen hatte.  
  
Es herrschte Stille und Minerva glaubte schon das sie keine Antwort bekam als sie die kratzige Stimme wieder hörte.  
  
„ Hogwarts. Freunde...Lupin..."  
  
Und? Wie fand ihr diesen Teil der Geschichte? Öhm...die Episode? Da Lastalda, Lisande, Aryana, Steffi und Tia noch wichtig für den verlauf der Geschichte sind dachte ich mal ich führer sie ein, damit ihr eine besseres Bild von den 5 bekommt. Obwohl die Episode indirekte zu Horror Show gehört, hoffe ich doch das sie euch gefallen hat. Bitte reviewen! 


	14. Information

Horror Show Teil 12  
  
Titel: Autor: Yanis Tamiem  
  
Disclaimer: Mir ist wie immer nichts, Joanne K. Rowling gehört alles.  
  
Feedback: Yanis-Tamiem@web.de  
  
Anmerkung: Dieses mal keine, nur die bitte um ein kleines Review. Viel Spaß beim lesen.  
  
Yanis  
  
Teil 12:  
  
Sie folgten Dumbledore in sein Büro.  
  
Seltsamer Weise, hatten alle Platz, Sirius blickte sich um.  
  
„ Cool sieht noch aus wie vorgestern, als wir hier drinnen waren."  
  
Harry hatte sich an der andren Seite des Raumes platziert um ja nicht in Peters nähe zu sein.  
  
James schien sich furchtbar unwohl zu fühlen und hatte sich neben Peter gesetzt.  
  
Sirius der das scheinbar faszinierend hinnahm setzte sich auf die andre Seite von dem älteren Remus.  
  
Lisande schien sich ebenfalls nicht sonderlich wohl zu fühlen, denn sie warf einen Blick zu dem alten Remus und dem jungen hin und her.  
  
Fred und George hatten sich neben Harry platziert.  
  
Dumbledore musterte die Gruppe, seine Augen funkelten vergnügt.  
  
„ Nun ich muss gestehen, ich habe mit keinen von euch gerechnet", dabei hefftete sich sein Blick an James, den jungen Remus, Peter und Sirius.  
  
„ Wie wäre es wenn mich jemand mal aufklärt wie ihr hier her gekommen seid?"  
  
Sirius warf einen Blick zu James, dieser schien seine Finger sehr interessant zu finden.  
  
Also begann Sirius kurz zusammen zufassen was ihnen passiert war.  
  
Harry sah auf, die Geschichte kam ihm bekannt vor.  
  
Dumbledore legte seinen Kopf schief und murmelte etwas, was sich wie „ Sehr interessant", anhörte.  
  
„ Wieso interessant", fragte der junge Remus.  
  
„ Nun ...", Dumbledore strich sich über seinen Bart.  
  
„ Weil Harry und seine Freunde mir was ähnliches erzählt haben...!"  
  
„ Meinen sie das wir von der gleichen Person hergeholt wurden, wie Harry und seine Freunde", fragte der junge Remus leise.  
  
Dumbledore nickte langsam, „ Ich weiß das der Apatschen Stamm in Amerika solche Sprüche kennt, aber dieser Stamm ist verschollen und Aryana war die einzige die Aufzeichnungen darüber hatte", meinte der Direktor und warf einen kurzen Blick zu Lisande.  
  
Diese starrte auf ihre Hände und versuchte krampfhaft die Fassung zu behalten.  
  
Der alte Remus legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, was Sirius grinsend zur Kenntnis nahm.  
  
„ Verzeihung aber wer ist diese Aryana", meinte James.  
  
Lisande zuckte bei der Nennung des Namens zusammen wie unter einen Peitschenhieb.  
  
„ Aryana Lupin war eine meiner besten Freunde, sie sollte zu einem Apatschenstamm und sie für unsere Sache gewinnen, aber sie kam von dort nie zurück."  
  
James senkte langsam den Blick „ Was ist nur alles passiert", fragte er sich in Gedanken und warf einen Blick zu Harry, der vor sich hin starrte.  
  
Dumbledore seufzte „ Wir kommen so nicht weiter, wir werden uns morgen noch mal treffen. Mit Ron, Ginny und Hermoine...!"  
  
Er warf Lisande einen seltsamen Blick zu den diese nicht deuten konnte.  
  
„ Black, Potter, Lupin und Pettingrew sie werden im Gryffindor Turm schlafen."  
  
Die vier nickten langsam.  
  
„ Prof. Lupin und Mrs. Career auf ein Wort."  
  
Die beiden angesprochen kehrten zurück und setzten sich noch mal vor den Schreibtisch.  
  
Dumbledore, wartet bis die Tür geschlossen war, dann nahm er seine Brille ab und seufzte „ Wir haben ein Problem. Seid 2 Tagen ist Minerva verschwunden...!"  
  
** Sie warteten einen Moment und stürzten dann aus dem Gemeinschaftraum, den auch Hermoine kurz zuvor verlassen hatte.  
  
„ Man, ich habe keine Ahnung was es zu bedeuten hat", keuchte Lucas und hetzte hinter Alex her.  
  
Diesen folgten Ron und Ginny, dann Joanne und das Schlusslicht bildete Atreju.  
  
An einer Ecke rannte sie in jemanden rein.  
  
„ Pass doch auf", fauchte der jemand, doch als er Atreju erkannte verstummte er.  
  
Atreju stand auf „ Hallo Maddox", meinte sie leise und musterte ihn kalt.  
  
„ Hi Atreju", versuchte Julian nun und stand auch auf.  
  
„ Kann ich mit dir sprechen", fragte er weiter und musterte Atreju.  
  
Diese fixierte ihn kalt „ Vergiss es Maddox, ich lass mich nicht noch mal von dir verarschen!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich rum und wollte weiter, als Julian sie am Arm festhielt.  
  
„ Atreju es tut mir leid, ich war nur so überrascht und du..."  
  
Atreju wurde wütend... „Lass mich los und heb dir diese Gefasel für die Beichte auf...!"  
  
Dann riss sie sich los und setzte ihren Weg fort.  
  
Sie erreicht 5 Minuten später die Bibliothek und sah das ihre Freunde auch noch nicht lange da waren.  
  
Hermoine stand vor einem Bücherregel und suchte die Reihe ab.  
  
„ Es ist nicht da", meinte sie schließlich.  
  
„ Was ist nicht da", fragte Alex  
  
„ Das Buch der unbekannten Sprüche, es fehlt...!"  
  
„ Was machen wir jetzt", fragte Joanne.  
  
Atreju überlegte kurz, irgendwie kam ihr der Buchtitel bekannt vor.  
  
„ In der Ausleihliste müsste es drin stehen", meinte sie schließlich.  
  
Ginny nickte und ging zu der Bibliothekarin, redete einige Minuten und kam dann mit einem Zettel zurück.  
  
Ihre Augen hefteten sich an Atreju.  
  
„ Nun ich weiß wer das Buch hat....", fing Ginny an.  
  
„ Jetzt sag schon....", drängte Ron.  
  
Ginnys blaue Augen hängten sich an Atreju fest.  
  
„ Atreju Collingwood hatte es zuletzt..." Erstaunt drehte sich alle zu Atreju um.  
  
**  
  
Harry ging mit schnellen Schritten zum Gemeinschaftsraum und versuchte James, Remus, Peter und Sirius zu ignorieren.  
  
Die Zwillinge hatten sich schon vor einem Gang verabschiedet und waren wieder nach Hogsmead aufgebrochen.  
  
Peter ging eng wie möglich neben James und hoffte das James Kopie sich nicht auf ihn stürzen würde.  
  
„ He, Harry, warte mal bitte...", schnaufte Sirius.  
  
Harry hielt tatsächlich inne und warte darauf, das die andren vier zum ihm aufschlossen.  
  
„ Was", knurrte er.  
  
Sirius wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Remus und James und sagte dann.  
  
„ Warum wolltest du dich mit Peter prügeln?"  
  
Harry seufzte leise, warf Peter einen kalten Blick zu und zischte dann leise.  
  
„ Ich vertraue dieser Ratte nicht!"  
  
Dabei verlieh seinen Augen den kältesten Ausblick seid der Eiszeit.  
  
Peter zuckte zusammen und James wollte gerade was sagen.  
  
„ Sag lieber nichts James...oder sollte ich Prongs sagen?"  
  
James wurde rot dann weiß.  
  
„ Woher weißt du davon", flüsterte er heiser.  
  
Harry überlegte kurz ihm die ganze Wahrheit zu sagen, entschied sich dann aber dagegen.  
  
„ Mein Vater kannte euch drei sehr gut", meinte er und deutet auf sie, ignorierte allerdings Peter.  
  
Wenigstens kam diese Aussage der Wahrheit relativ nahe.  
  
„ Echt und wer war dein Vater", fragte Sirius und musterte Harry.  
  
„ Das kann ich euch nicht sagen...wir sollten jetzt wirklich in den Gemeinschaftsraum!"  
  
Er setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und die anderen 4 folgten ihn  
  
Zum Glück hatte Albus Dumbledore schon dafür gesorgt das die 4 „neuen"in den Gemeinschaftsraum konnten.  
  
Die Fette Dame hatte leicht erfreut auf gequietscht, als sie die vier erkannte.  
  
„ Potter, Black sie sind wohl überall, und da ist ja auch mein Remus Lupin!"Sie zwinkerte dem nun roten Remus zu.  
  
„ Hallo Peter...nett dich zu sehen", meinte sie.  
  
Sie strahlte wie ein Bild nur strahlen konnte.  
  
„ Ohne euch war es direkt langweilig, natürlich waren Lisande und Co nicht so ohne und Fred und George Weasley waren auch eurer Kaliber. Sogar der liebe Harry hat Dinger gedreht da keiner erwartet hat und auch Lucas und seine Freunde sind nicht so ohne. Aber ihr wart mir doch die liebsten."  
  
Sie kicherte wie ein albernes Schulmädchen.  
  
„ Übrigens Harry deine Freunde sind in der Bibliothek meine Freundin Violet hat sie dort gesehen, scheinen irgendwas rausgefunden zu haben!"  
  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
Harry dacht kurz nach „ Geht schon mal rein...ich gehe schnell noch zu ihnen!"  
  
James warf Remus und Sirius einen Blick zu und grinste schief „ Du glaubst doch wohl nicht das wir in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen...wir kommen mit...!"  
  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und rannte schon den Korridor lang.  
  
Die Fette Dame seufzte „ Das die es auch immer so eilig haben müssen!"  
  
Sirius war der erste der die Bibliothek erreichte ihm folgten James und Harry, dann Remus und weit abgeschlagen trudelte dann auch Peter ein.  
  
Sie betraten die Bibliothek.  
  
„ Du hast es Atreju", konnte Harry gerade noch eine Stimme hören als er auch schon um die Ecke bog.  
  
Lässig trat er auf sie zu. „ Hi Leute!"  
  
Hermoine grinste als sie Harry erkannte und Ron stieß ein „ Na endlich aus!"  
  
„ Wo warst du", fragte Ginny die den Blick von der total perplexen Atreju abwandte.  
  
„ Nun..öhm...ihr müsst mal ein paar nette Leute kennenlernen!"  
  
Er winkte den vier Maraudern zu und diese traten neben ihn.  
  
„ Sirius", flüsterte Hermoine fassungslos.  
  
„ Prof. Lupin", murmelte Ginny  
  
Harry nickte leicht „ James und..."  
  
Rons Gesicht verdüsterte sich „ Krätze", stieß er hervor und mit einem riesen Satz stürze er sich auf Peter.  
  
„ Du Verräter...ich bringe dich um...ich mache dich fertig das du deine Knochen einzeln ausgraben kannst", fauchte und prügelte dabei auf Peter ein.  
  
Hermoine konnte nur ein entsetztes „ Ron"quietschen  
  
Ginny lachte leise und Lucas, Alex und Joanne versuchten den wütenden Ron von Peter runter zu ziehen.  
  
Harry konnte schlecht behaupten, das er Peter diese Abreibung nicht gönnte.  
  
Schließlich nach 20 Minuten hatten sie endlich ruhe soweit geschaffen und waren aus der Bibliothek geflogen.  
  
Nun sahsen sie im Gemeinschaftsraum und musterten sich gegenseitig.  
  
Harry seufzte „ Okay ich stelle euch mal vor. Hermoine Granger, Ron und Ginny Weasley, Lucas und Alex Maxwell, Atreju Collingwood und Joanne Quinn!"  
  
Sirius musterte Ron und Ginny "Ihr habt nicht zufällig einen Bruder der Bill heißt, oder?"  
  
Ginny nickte leicht „ Doch aber wir haben noch einige mehr Charlie, Percy, Fred und George."  
  
„ Ach die Zwillinge sind auch Geschwister von euch", fragte Sirius.  
  
James runzelte die Stirn „ Das hat man ja wohl gesehen.."  
  
Remus nickte zustimmend  
  
„ Was habt ihr rausgefunden", fragte Harry nun und blickte seine Freunde an.  
  
Hermoine klärte ihn und die Marauders auf und ließ dabei nicht aus, das Atreju das Buch zu haben schien.  
  
Atreju verschwand in dem Schlafsaal um das Buch zu holen kehrte aber nach erst nach 15 Minuten blass zurück.  
  
„ Und wo ist es", fragte Lucas.  
  
„ Es ist weg", flüsterte die leichenblasse Atreju.  
  
„ Aber es kann nicht einfach weg sein", meinte nun Ginny verblüfft.  
  
„ Es ist aber weg!"  
  
„ Hast du auch genau geguckt", meinte Joanne.  
  
Atreju nickte.  
  
„ Es ist nicht mehr da..."  
  
Hermoine seufzte „ Toll, hier geht doch was nicht mir rechten Dingen zu!"  
  
In dem Moment sah sie Anarya im aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum verschwinden.  
  
„ Was machen wir jetzt", meinte Sirius  
  
Die anderen blickten sich ratlos an...  
  
„ Keine Ahnung...", meinte Hermoine und seufzte laut.  
  
** „ Wie Minerva ist verschwunden", Lisande sah verblüfft auf Albus.  
  
Dieser nickte langsam „ Sie war auf einen Geheimenauftrag und gilt seid dem als vermisst!"  
  
Remus seufzte „ Besser kann es ja nicht kommen!"  
  
„ Ein harter Schicksalsschlag", meinte Lisande bedrückt die Gryffindor Vorstand, trotz einiger Differenzen während ihrer Schulzeit gut leiden konnte.  
  
„ Was macht der Aufpasser für Harry und so", fragte Remus.  
  
„ Wie Harry hat einen Aufpasser", fragte Lisande entsetzt.  
  
Albus seufzte leise. „ Ich gebe dir die letzten Sitzungsprotokolle zu lesen, damit du Bescheid weißt...!"  
  
Lisande nickte langsam „ Scheint wohl so als ob ich eine Menge nicht bekommen habe", murmelte Lisande, leicht sauer und musterte den Direktor.  
  
„ Aber Lisande du weißt doch das eine Kommunikation fast unmöglich ist. Jetzt erzähl uns was du erreicht hast!"  
  
Er faltete seine Hände und blickte Lisande interessiert, fast neugierig an.  
  
Lisande nickte noch einmal und begann dann noch einmal zu erzählen „ Ich kam mit der Französischen Regierung relativ schnell überein, sie waren sofort bereit uns zu unterstützen. Sie werden uns fuchsen so schnell es geht. Die Deutsche Regierung, wollte zuerst nicht, sie waren sauer, das als sie gefragt haben ob wir Hilfe brauchen, unsrer Regierung gemeint, sie sollten sich doch um ihre eigene Probleme kümmern.  
  
Als ich ihnen allerdings erklärt habe wie ernst die Lage ist und das auch Deutschland bald unter seiner Kontrolle steht, da sind sie doch hellhörig geworden."  
  
Lisande machte eine kurze Pause ehe sie weiter fortfuhr „ Erstaunlicher Weise arbeiten die Deutsche Zaubererregierung und die Muggelregierung sehr eng zusammen. Sie haben mir Unterstützung zu gesagt und werden uns einige Leute von ihrem speziellen Geheimdienst schicken."  
  
Dumbledore seufzte „ Wenigstens ein gute Nachricht, der spezielle Geheimdienst hat schon mal bei Voldemorts erster Herrschaft mit uns exzellent zusammen gearbeit. Nachdem die USA und Spanien sich so rausgeredet haben, müssen wir dankbar sein, das Frankreich und Deutschland nicht nachziehen."  
  
Remus nickte und Lisande schüttelte energisch den Kopf .  
  
„ So würde ich das nicht sagen, Deutschland macht schon lange nicht mehr das was die USA sagen, egal sei es drum."  
  
Dumbledore wirkte abwesend mit seinen Gedanken und so verabschiedeten sich Remus und Lisande von ihm.  
  
** Dover hatten Charlie, Noelle und Phillip schon hinter sich gelassen, obwohl sie sehr aufpassen mussten aus der gut bewachten Stadt zu kommen.  
  
Gerade hatten sie es schafft weitere Wachen zu umgehen und waren nun auf dem direkten Weg nach London.  
  
Von dort wollten sie zum Orden des Phoenix und vom Hauptquartier weiter nach Hogwarts.  
  
Denn dort war die einzige noch hoffe Verbindung, mit der man nach Hogwarts kam.  
  
„ Warum müsst ihr so plötzlich nach Hogwarts", fragte Charlie und musterte beide.  
  
Noelle warf Phillip einen kurzen und schnellen Blick zu.  
  
„ Es geht um unsere Tochter sie braucht uns und außerdem wird es Zeit jemanden zu treffen", meinte Phillip und seine Stimme hörte sich geheimnisvoll an.  
  
Charlie zuckte kurz mit den Schultern.  
  
„ Es scheint nicht so als ob ihr mir vertrauen würdet!"  
  
Noelle wirkte betroffen als er das sagte, leugnete es aber nicht „ Ich hoffe du verzeihst uns...aber in dieser Zeit kann man gar nicht Vorsichtig genug sein."  
  
Dabei warf sie ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.  
  
Charlie seufzte „ Genau das habe ich mir auch schon gedacht!"  
  
Er grinste, und sah aus wie der frech 4 Klässler der er einmal gewesen war. ** Minerva McGonagall wurde in eine neue Zelle geschubst.  
  
Das ging zweimal am Tag so, scheinbar hatten die Anhänger seiner Lordschaft Angst, sie könnte befreit werden.  
  
Die Zellengenossin die sich an nichts mehr erinnern konnte nahmen sie immer mit .  
  
„ Damit es dir nicht langweilig wird", hatte einer gespottet und Minerva war sich sicher das sie ihn Unterrichtet hatte.  
  
„ Hier bleibst ihr länger", meinte einer lachend ehe er die Tür zu schlug.  
  
Minerva hatte keine Ahnung wo sie mittlerweile war.  
  
Sie seufzte und beugte sich zu der Jungen Frau runter.  
  
„ Alles in Ordnung?"  
  
„ Ja", hörte sie die kratzige Stimme antworten.  
  
„ Wo sind wir", fragte die Stimme weiter.  
  
„ Das weiß niemand", hörte Minerva eine leise Stimme aus einer dunklen Ecke.  
  
Erschrocken fuhr sie herum.  
  
„ Wer ist da und was sagst du da", fragte Minerva in einem scharfen Tonfall.  
  
Die leise Stimme aus der Ecke seufzte leise.  
  
„ Ich bin schon lange hier und anfangs musste ich auch die Zellen wechseln, weil sie Angst hatten meine Freunde würden mich rausholen. Leider habe ich umsonst gewartet, meine Freunde sind nicht gekommen. Würde ich nicht was zu Essen kriegen, dann würde ich glauben das alle mich vergessen haben."  
  
Minerva schluckte, hier schien es Leute zu gegeben die schlimmer dran waren als sie.  
  
„ Wie heißt du", fragte auf einmal die kratzige Stimme, der Frau neben ihr.  
  
„ Namen sind hier nicht wichtig, aber meine Freunde haben mich Steffi genannt, ich heiße Stephanie Shirley!"  
  
Minerva zog die Luft ein und die Gestalt neben ihr die sich an nichts erinnerte, fing plötzlich an leise, nur für die beiden andren hörbar an zu weinen.  
  
JA, eine von Lisandes Freunden lebt...ich bin so genial. Tausend Fragen...tun sich euch auf und ich weiß die Antwort * fies grinst* Hoffe euch gefiel dieses kleine Kapitelchen...schreibt mir fleißig Kommentare.  
  
Ansonsten bis zu Horror Show Teil 13 oder einer Special Episode II  
  
Eure Yanis. 


	15. Secrecy

Horror Show Teil 13  
  
Author: wie immer Yanis  
  
E-Mail: Yanis-Tamiemweb.de  
  
Anmerkung: Reviewen bitte! anfleh  
  
Disclaimer: Das kennt ihr doch schon, mir ist fast nix und der JKR ist alles.  
  
Anmerkung II: Nachdem heute meine Auto über den Jordan gegangen ist, habe ich mich so geärgert und dieses kleine unscheinbare Kapitel zu Horror Show geschrieben. Ich warte ganz viele Kommentare...also meine lieben fleißigen Reviewer, dann strengt euch mal ans. Übringes will ich eine Umfrage zu „ HoSh"machen, wer Lust hat gibt mir seine E-Mail und ich schicke der Person dann den Fragebogen zu. Ich hoffe das viele mitmachen! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Yanis  
  
Teil 13: Secrecy  
  
Minerva kniete sich fassungslos auf den Boden und tastete sich zu Steffi.  
  
„ Mrs. Shirley, wissen sie wer ich bin", fragte sie atemlos.  
  
Aus der Ecke von Steffi kam einige Sekunden nichts doch schließlich hörte man ihre Stimme.  
  
„ Ihr Stimme kommt mir bekannt vor, aber ich bin so lange hier und weißt sie nicht mehr recht zu zuordnen."  
  
Minerva nickte leicht. „ Sagt ihnen der Name McGonagall was?"  
  
„ Minerva McGonagall?"  
  
„ Ja", flüsterte die Hauslehrerin.  
  
Steffi lächelte, obwohl sie wusste das ihrer neue Mitgefangene nicht sehen konnte.  
  
„ Wie sollte ich die Lehrerin vergessen die mir und meinen Freunden gleich am ersten Schultag Nachsitzen aufgebrummt hat..."  
  
Der Gedanke an dieses Ereignis brauchte Minerva zum schmunzelen.  
  
„ Nachsitzen...am ersten Schultag...ich erinnere mich dran", hörte sie eine kratzige Stimme.  
  
„ Wenn haben sie da noch dabei Professor", fragte Steffi verwundert.  
  
Minerva legte den Kopf schief „ Nun das weiß sie nicht, sie war in einer anderen Zelle und wurde zu mir gebracht, das arme Ding!"  
  
Steffi tastete nach der Hand der Fremden und zog sie neben sich auf den Boden.  
  
„ Hallo ich bin Steffi", flüsterte sie.  
  
„ Steffi", wiederholte die Fremde.  
  
Steffi nickte und hauchte ein leises „ ja"  
  
Die Fremde räusperte sich und versuchte trotz der Dunkelheit zu lächeln.  
  
„ Ich..weiß...nicht...Steffi...!"  
  
Der Name der Fremden kannte sie, tief in ihrem Gehirn vergraben.  
  
Doch sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern.  
  
„ Wie lange sind sie schon hier Stephanie", ließ sich McGonagall vernehmen.  
  
Steffi überlegte kurz.  
  
Es dauerte einige Minuten ehe sie schließlich antwortete „ Seid dem 24.10.1997!"  
  
Minerva verschluckte sich „ Aber das sind ja 13 Jahre...!"  
  
Steffi legte den Kopf schief „ Ach haben wir schon 2015? Wie doch die Zeit vergeht", meinte sie und ihrer Stimme schwang Sarkasmus mit.  
  
Die unbekannte schloss die Augen und überlegte.  
  
Sie wusste auch nicht wie lange sie schon hier war, sie wusste nicht mehr wie sie her gekommen war.  
  
Minerva seufzte „ Lisande würde sich freuen!"  
  
Steffi sah auf „ Was ist mit Lisande und den anderen, geht es ihnen gut? Die ganzen Jahren habe ich überlegt was wohl mit ihnen passiert ist."  
  
Minerva massierte sich kurz die Schläfe.  
  
„ Nun ja..."  
  
Sie hatten die Fremde vergessen, die bei dem Namen Lisande hellhörig geworden war.  
  
Sie kannte den Namen, eine blondhaarige Gestalt, erschien in ihren Gedanken.  
  
War das Lisande? War sie blond?  
  
Sie verfluchte sich dafür das sie sich nicht daran erinnern konnte.  
  
Steffi schien ganz aufgeregt zu sein.  
  
„ Nun los sagen sie es mir", meinte sie und man konnte eine Spur ungeduld darin erkennen.  
  
Minerva seufzte „ Wollen sie das wissen?"  
  
„ Ja ich will es wissen", meinte Steffi und setzte sich bequem hin.  
  
„ Was mit Lastalda passiert ist wissen sie wohl noch? Wenn nicht helfe ich ihrem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge, sie wurde von 5 Deatheater verschleppt und ist seid August 1997 verschwunden."  
  
„ Lastalda", murmelte die Fremde.  
  
„ Lastlada..Lastalda", wiederholte sie in Gedanken.  
  
In ihrem Geist formte sich ein Wort.  
  
„ Ghost", stieß sie vor und wusste gar nicht warum sie es gesagt hatte.  
  
Steffi sah in die Richtung der Fremden.  
  
„ Woher weißt du das?"  
  
„Lastalda ist Ghost", meinte sie aufgeregt und nahm die Hand von Steffi.  
  
Minerva zuckte zusammen „ Ghost?"  
  
Steffi nickte langsam „ Stimmt das waren unsere Spitznamen, wir hatten die Marauder zum Vorbild und gaben uns Spitznamen. Lastalda war Ghost, Aryana war Moony, Tia war Snow, Lisande war Shadow und ich war Blizzard!"  
  
Minerva nickte langsam „ Ich verstehe..."  
  
Steffi runzelte die Stirn.  
  
Dann schwiegen sie, keiner wusste was sie noch sagen sollten.  
  
Nach einer Ewigkeit erschien eine mittelgroße Gestalt und brachte das Essen, Minerva fiel dann erst auf das sie großen Hunger hatte.  
  
„ Wenigstens lasst ihr uns nicht verhungern", murmelte sie.  
  
Die mittelgroße Gestalt nickte „ Bei uns ist noch keiner an hunger gestorben!"  
  
Steffi sah auf, die Gestalt versorgte sie schon lange mit essen, aber gesprochen hatte die Gestalt noch nie.  
  
Es war also ein Frau, das hatte sie sich von Anfang an sich gedacht.  
  
Draußen auf dem Flur konnte niemand eine weitere Gestalt sehen, die sich hinter einen Mauervorsprung duckte und wartet bis der Essensbringer verschwunden war.  
  
„ Wie es ist weg", fragte Alex und musterte die blonde Atreju welche sich in den Rahmen der Tür gelehnt hatte.  
  
Sie waren alle in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zurück gekehrt.  
  
„ Na das es halt weg ist", meinte Atreju und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
Lucas musterte die beiden welche sich kalt musterten.  
  
„ Hey Leute kein Grund zum streiten, wenn Atreju uns das Buch nicht geben will dann wird sie schon ihre Gründe haben."  
  
Atreju starrte Lucas erstaunt an „ Ich habe das Buch nicht mehr und ich weiß auch nicht wer es haben könnte!"  
  
Man sah allen an das sie das Atreju nicht so ganz glaubten.  
  
„ Warum verschweigst du es uns", murmelte Joanne traurig.  
  
Atreju sprang nun wütend auf „ Wie oft soll ich es euch sagen, ich habe dieses bekloppte Buch nicht mehr!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten stürmte sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Die Zurückgebliebenen sahen sich still an.  
  
Etwa nach 10 Minuten erschien Lisande Career im Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
„ Hat sich wirklich nicht viel verändert", murmelte sie während sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum umguckte.  
  
Hermoine runzelte die Stirn „ Ich dachte sie waren in Ravenclaw!"  
  
Lisande grinste „ Das heißt ja nicht das ich den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffs nicht kenne!"  
  
Sie zwinkerte dem jungen Remus, Sirius sowie James zu.  
  
„ Warum bist du da Lisande", fragte Harry der nicht glaubte das Lisande gekommen war um mit ihnen über den Gemeinschaftsraum zu diskutieren..  
  
Lisande grinste verlegen „ Stimmt ich bin eigentlich nur gekommen um euch eure Zauberstäbe zurück zu geben", meinte sie und reichte sie an Harry der sich seinen Nahm und die andren dann weitergab.  
  
„ Endlich fühle ich mich komplett", murmelte Ginny und steckte den Zauberstab weg.  
  
Alex räusperte sich „ Nun da wir alle bewaffend sind, kann uns so schnell nichts mehr passieren!"  
  
Lisande schüttelte den Kopf „ Vorsicht Mr. Maxwell, sagen sie das nicht in meiner Gegenwart. Keine unvernünftigen Aktionen", meinte sie und blickte alle eindringlich an.  
  
Die jüngeren nickten schließlich und Lisande verabschiedete sich und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Dumbledore hatte am Abend eine Versammlung des Ordens einberufen.  
  
Es war keine Vollversammlung, aber sie war noch immer recht groß das der Raum überflüllt wirkte, obwohl gar nicht so viele Leute anwesend waren.  
  
„ Er hat Minerva", mit diesem Satz eröffnete Albus die Versammlung.  
  
Bei seinen Worten ging ensetztes Raunen durch die Menge und nun viel auch erst einigen auf das Minerva McGonagall fehlte.  
  
„ Was werden wir tuen", fragte jemand.  
  
„ Sie rausholen", rief ein andrer.  
  
Es entbrannte eine hitzige Diskusion über die Vor und Nachteile einer Rettungsaktion.  
  
Albus wartete ab bis sich die Gemüter etwas abgeregt hatten.  
  
„ Mein Informant hat mir gesagt das es ihr so weit gut geht und sie noch nicht zum Verhör musste. Sobald er etwas neues weiß meldet er sich bei mir."  
  
„ Was werden wir nun tun", fragte einer aus der Runde.  
  
Dumbledore seufzte „ Wir werden wohl abwarten müssen, etwas anderes bleibt uns nicht übrig."  
  
Eine Gestalt mit schwarzen Umhang nickte langsam und erntete dabei diverse schiefe und misstrauische Blick der anderen Mitglieder.  
  
Dumbledore erhob sich nun ebenfalls.  
  
„ Ich denke die Versammlung ist vorrübergehend beendet!"  
  
Albus musterte alle noch mal und verschwand hinter der im schwarzen Umhang gekleideten Gestalt.  
  
„ Was meint ihr wer diese Gestalt sein könnte", flüsterte Alfred Maxwell und guckte skeptisch zu der Tür die in dem Direktor sein Büro führte.  
  
Molly Weasley zuckte mit den Schultern „ Er wird hoffe ich wissen was er tut."  
  
„ Auch wahr", murmelte Poppy Pomfrey und machte sich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel.  
  
Severus Snape runzelte die Stirn und wandte sich an Remus Lupin.  
  
„ Nun Lupin wie fühlt man sich seinem jüngerem ich gegenüber zu stehen?"  
  
Remus grinste kläglich „ Es ist genauso toll, wie wenn man seinem älteren ich gegenüber steht!"  
  
Severus grinste hämisch „ Du erinnerst dich nicht daran?"  
  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf „ Ich erinnere mich nicht das ich jemals eine Zeitreise gemacht habe!"  
  
„ Nun dann wird das wohl an einem Vergessens-Zauber liegen", mischte sich Lisande ein und lächelte.  
  
„ Oh, Mrs. Career auch wieder im Land", fragte Severus und zog eine Augenbraun in die höhe.  
  
Lisande nickte „ Stimmt genau, hast du mich schon vermisst", fragte sie und machte einen koketten Augenaufschlag.  
  
Serverus grinste nun und verschwand mit einem „ Man sieht sich", in Richtung Kerker.  
  
Remus blickte dem Slytherin Hauslehrer zu.  
  
„ Ich frag mich was er immer im Kerker will, es gibt so gut wie keine Slytherins mehr hier!"  
  
Lisande blickte in den Gang in welchen der Slytherin Hauslehrer verschwunden war.  
  
„ Aber es gibt noch Slyhterins", meinte sie und dachte an die 10 Schüler die als einzige noch im Hogwarts wahren und dem Hause Slytherin angehörten.  
  
Fröhlich harkte sie sich bei Remus ein „ Was ist, gehen wir jetzt? Ich bin müde!"  
  
Remus nickte und ließ sich von Lisande miziehen.

Es war tiefste Nacht als sich eine Gestalt aus dem Bett erhob und unter das Bett tastete. Darunter zum vorschein, kam ein altes Buch.  
  
Nachdem die Gestalt sich die Hausschuhe angezogen hatte, huschte sie zum Feuer welches im Kamin flackerte.  
  
Das Feuer spendete eine angenehme wärme, das schwache Licht des Feuerscheins viel auf den Buchtitel.  
  
In einer altmodischen Schrift, stand in grün geschrieben „ Das Buch der unbekannten Zaubersprüche!"  
  
Die Gestalt lachte leise und trat näher an das Kaminfeuer.  
  
Es wirkte direkt unheimlich mit einem leisen „ So einfach wird das nicht Potter!"  
  
Warf die Gestalt das Buch ins Feuer.  
  
Die Flammen setzten das alte Pergament sofort in Flammen und gleich darauf konnte man das Buch lichterloh brennen sehne.  
  
Keiner würde wissen was passiert ist, hämisch lachend huschte die Gestalt ins Bett und schlief bald darauf ein.  
  
Die Flammen hatten bald darauf das Buch verschlungen, „ Das Buch der unbekannten Zaubersprüche"war ein Opfer der Flammen geworden und exestierte nicht mehr.Das war erst mal **Kapitel 13** freu Endlich habe ich es geschaft und hoffe auch wenn es nur 7 Word Seiten hat das es euch trotzdem gefällt. Das nächste hat wie immer dann wieder 10 Seiten. Bitte reviewt mir. Freue mich über jeden Kommentar von euch. 


	16. Horror Show: Der Trailer

Horror Show „ Der Trailer"  
  
e-mail: Yanis-Tamiemweb.de Anmerkung: Okay, da ich etwas mit dem nächsten Teil hinten dran hänge, habe ich mir gedacht um alle etwas neugierig zu machen, schreibe ich einen Trailer. Wie ihr seht wird noch einiges geschehen, bis wir schließlich zum Schluss kommen werden. Seid also gespannt auf einige aufregende Kapitel die noch folgen werden. Bin gerade dabei auf Wunsch von Kara eine Personenliste zu erstellen, sie wird noch vor dem nächsten Kapitel erscheinen. Ansonsten hoffe ich das ihr mir fleißig weiter reviewt und mir auch Ideen mitteilt, die Grundstory ist schon vorhanden, aber immer einige schöne Ideen bin ich immer offen.  
  
So ich grüße mal schnell noch: Meine lieben Reviewer, danke das ihr mir so fleißig schreibt, dann noch Narumi-chan ich werde mich bemühen an allem weiterzuschreiben und vergiss nicht mal mir mal ein schönes bild zu den Maraudern, Joe-chan ich weiß ich sollte mich öfter melden, Miriel es macht tierischen Spaß mit dir zu chatten, Lisande, Steffi, Lastalda und Aryana -( Danke das ich eure Rudelcharaktere benutzen darf, Yohko einfach mal knuddel tut und natürlich noch: Nadine, Nadine, Angelika, Janine, Julia, Schlappe, Steffilein ( viel Glück bei deiner Prüfung), Jens und alle anderen  
  
Teil: 0  
  
Man hört ein grummeln ( wie bei einem Gewitter) schließlich blitzt es leicht und dann hört man es krachen und dann schlägt der Blitz im Bild ein.  
  
Er lässt das Bild erscheinen.  
  
_Schrift: Eine Welt am Abgrund..  
_  
Joanne tritt zu Alex der unter einem Baum sitzt.  
  
Joanne: Wir sollten bald reingehen in einer Stunde ist Ausgangssperre.

_Schrift: Tod und Vermisste  
_  
Atreju steht vor der Vermisstenliste._Schrift: Schatten des letzten Schuljahres...  
_  
Hermoine: So Harry du bleibst also in Hogwarts...dann kannst du dich ja gut auf die Utz'e vorbereiten.._Schrift: Eine Freundschaft die zerbrechen wird...................  
_  
James und Sirius balgen sich auf einer Wiese und Peter sowie Remus schauen ihn zu.  
  
Remus: Werden die beiden denn nie erwachsen._Schrift: Ein gemeinsames Abenteuer!_

James, Peter, Remus und Sirius werden in ein Licht eingehüllt.  
  
Harry, Hermoine, Ron und Ginny ebenfalls.

_Schrift: Verschollen in der Zeit!_  
  
Ron kriegt einen Zauberstab an die Schläfe gehalten.  
  
Sirius wird von zwei Leuten in roten Roben mit gezerrt.  
  
James, Remus und Peter blicken sich im Wald um.  
  
Hermoine lässt den Zauberstab sinken.  
  
Harry seufzt und sagt: Ich bin Harry Potter!  
  
Sirius steht vor einem Schreibtisch und starrt auf den Fußboden._Schrift: Überraschungen...._  
  
Ein ergrauter Remus starrt auf einen Jungen Sirius der im Bett liegt.  
  
Remus der sich in Dumbledore verwandelt.  
  
Atreju die einen unbekannten Jungen anstarrt.  
  
Sirius der von Harry umgerannt wird...  
  
Harry der sich auf Peter stürzt.  
  
_Schrift: unbekannte..._  
  
Eine Frau mit honigblonden Haar erscheint vor Remus.

Frau: Remus Lupin du bist schlimmer zu erreichen als der Papst.  
  
Minerva McGonagall die sich in einem dunklen Ort zu einer am Boden liegenden Person schafft. Minerva: Wer bist du? Person: Vergessen..alles....  
  
Philipp und Noelle Collingwood treffen auf Charley Weasley.  
  
Minerva und ihre unbekannte Zellengenossin werden zu einer weiteren Person in die Zelle geschubst.

Andere Person: Namen sind unwichtig hier unten, aber meine Freunde nannten mich Stephanie Shirley.

_Schrift: Freunde..._  
  
Man sieht kurz Bilder von allen möglichen Personen:  
  
Harry der gerade auf Peter Pettigrew einschlägt  
  
Sirius der ohnmächtig zusammen sinkt... Hermoine die aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors läuft. Ginny die überrascht aufsieht. Remus Lupin der sich überrascht hinsetzt. Lucas Maxwell der breit grinsend in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommt. Alex der versucht gegen Ron im Schach zugewinnen.... Atreju die vor einer weißen Marmortafel steht... Joanne die jemand wütend anstarrt... Ron der erstaunt auf die Tür guckt... Peter der sich hinter jemanden versteckt. James der Harry geschockt anschaut  
  
_Schrift: Tränen..._  
  
Lisande die zitternd auf ein Bild guckt und weint. Das Bild zeigt fünf fröhlich winkende Mädchen. Lisande: Sie haben mich alleine gelassen.  
  
Atreju die heulend in den Schlafsaal läuft.  
  
Ein Junge der ein Mädchen küsst ( was man aber nicht genau sehen kann)  
  
Junge: Wirst du um mich weinen, wenn es zu spät ist?  
  
Harry, der sich Tränen aus den Augen wischt.  
  
Harry: Ich habe meine Familie nie kennen gelernt!  
  
Steffi die sich weinend einem Mädchen an den Hals wirft.  
  
Steffi: Ich dachte ich sehe dich nie wieder!_ Grausamkeiten....in einer Schwarzen Welt_  
  
Man sieht eine große Menschenmenge auf einem großen Platz in der Mitte ist eine Art Scheiterhaufen aufgebaut.  
  
Voldemort erscheint und augenblicklich herrscht stille.  
  
Voldemort: Es ist wiedermal Zeit meine macht zu demonstrieren, heute wird der Wiederstand geschwächt in dem ich einen wertvollen Spionen hinrichten lasse.  
  
Er gibt einen Wink mit seinem Wink mit seinem Zauberstab und man sieht ein blasse Junge Frau mit ebenso blinden Haar.  
  
Voldemort grinst höhnisch und dreht sich zu der Frau zu.  
  
„ Nun noch irgendwelche letzten Worte, bevor ich dich den Zauberflammen übergebe aus denen es kein zurück mehr gibt?  
  
Junge Frau: Du wirst auch gerichtet werden....Tom Marvolo Riddel und jeder soll es hören...du elendes Schlammblut.  
  
Sie wird brutal geschlagen, Voldemort funkelt sie an.  
  
Voldemort: Einst ein treuer Diner der mich verraten hat. LAST SIE BRENNEN!_Schrift: Rettungen..._  
  
Jemand tritt in die dunkele Zelle.  
  
Stimme: Ich habe gehört ihr hat jemand um Rettung gebeten?  
  
Das brennende Feuer des Scheiterhaufens erfriert plötzlich.  
  
Remus Lupin zu der blassen Frau die er los bindet:  
  
Sie sind also der geheime Informant.  
  
Frau: Ich denke ich war der geheime Informant! ( springt von dem Scheiterhaufen)  
  
Atreju wirbelt rum.  
  
Atreju: Ich kann gut auf mich aufpassen, ich brauche deine Hilfe verdammt noch mal nicht!_Schrift: ...und Hoffnung_  
  
Der Phoenix Orden hat sich in einem Raum versammelt.  
  
Eine Gestalt ( ganz in schwarz gehüllt) tritt in den Raum.  
  
Dumbledore: Es wird Zeit einige Dinge zu offenbaren, gib deine Gestalt preis!"  
  
Die Gestalt verändert sich und auf einmal hört man ein erstauntes Raunen.  
  
Minerva: Sie ist es wirklich...  
  
Szenenwechsel, wieder eine Versammlung des Ordens.  
  
Remus kommt keuchend rein und grinst:  
  
Remus: Auftrag ausgeführt...darf ich den unbekannten Spion vorstellen?  
  
Eine weibliche Stimme sagt leise: Ich bin zurück unter den lebenden!  
  
Christina Maxwell weicht zurück und starrt das unbekannte gegenüber an:  
  
Christina: Du kannst es nicht sein, du bist tot...ich sah dich sterben Unbekannte Person: Solltest du nicht auch Tot sein...?  
  
Christina: Was meinst du damit? Unbekannter: Sollten wir nicht alle eigentlich tot sein, und doch leben wir oder sollte ich dich besser bei deinem Richtigen Namen nennen?  
  
Alfred Maxwell umarmt Phillip Collingwood.  
  
Alfred: Es tut gut dich zu sehen, alter, aber warum bist du zurück gekehrt? Philipp: Weil es Zeit wird etwas aufzuräumen.  
  
_Tauch ein in eine Welt, in der man durch das viele Schwarz kein Weiß mehr sieht, tritt ein und erlebe neue Helden, neue Wunder, Überraschungen, Enttäuschungen, Verrat und Freundschaft.....und das es immer wieder Hoffnung gibt, egal wie aussichtslos alles scheint.__   
  
_Man sieht wie Voldemort ein entsetztes Gesicht zieht.  
  
Voldemort: Du müsstest tot sein, ich habe dich umgebracht.  
  
Er lächelt spöttisch.  
  
Voldemort: Sieh an der Held ist zurück gekehrt.  
  
Der Bildschirm wird schwarz und dann wird eingeblendet, in grün eingeblendet  
  
**Horror Show  
  
**Die Schrift verblasst langsam und dann hört man Voldemorts Stimme:  
  
Voldemort: Es wird Zeit für ein kleines bisschen Horror Show!  
  
**_ Horror Show im Dezember 2003 endlich hier......_**


	17. Horror Show: Personenliste

Horror Show Personenliste  
  
Anmerkung: Ich bin mehrfach gefragt worden ob ich nicht eine Personenliste zu Horror Show erstellen könnte weil viele mit den Personen durcheinader kommen. Dies habe ich mir natürlich zu Herzen genommen und eine Personenliste erstellt mit einem kurzen Kommentar drunter der von mir stammt. Bei evt. Fragen oder Unklarheiten könnt ihr mir wie immer unter:

Yanis-Tamiemweb.de mailen.  
  
** Hauptpersonen**  
  
_Golden Quartett  
_

_Harry Potter  
_  
Was kann man schon zu Harry Potter sagen? Mittlerweile 16 Jahre alt. Der Verlust von seinem Paten hat ihn zurück geworfen und despressiv werden lassen. Nach wie vor ist er aber immer noch sehr mutig ( oder ist es leichtsinning?)

_Ron Weasley  
_  
Nach wie vor ein Temperamentbündel, spricht oft ohne vorher nach zudenken. Trotzdem ist er sehr loyal gegenüber seinen Freunden. Allerdings Streitet er sehr oft mit Hermoine und wenn es nur über Kleinigkeiten ist. _Hermoine Granger  
  
_Ist nicht mehr so extrem auf das Lernen versessen wie früher. Sie versucht aber immer Ron und Harry zum lernen zu animieren, was ihr nicht immer gelingt. Außerdem streitet sie andauernd mit Ron. 

_Ginny Weasley  
_  
Ergänzt das Trio erst seid kurzen, sie ist erstaunlicher Weise ein Ass in Verwandlungen und Astrologie. Harrys Wohl ist ihr sehr wichtig und sie ist nach wie vor in ihn Verknallt.

**Marauders** **  
  
**  
_James Potter ( Prongs)  
_  
Der indirekte Anfüher der Marauders, sehr von sich überzeugt und ein Weiberheld schlecht hin. Sein bester Freund ist Sirius Black, will was von Lily Evans und hatte endlich mal eine Verabredung zu einem Date mit ihr, doch leider kam die unvorhersehbare Zeitreise dazwischen. _Sirius Black ( Padfoot)  
_  
Der waghalsige Scherzkeks, testet gerne seine Grenzen bis an Maximum aus. Er sieht gut aus, ist intelligent und hatte schon unzählige Freundinnen, aber bei keiner hat er es länger ausgehalten. Er ist ein sehr loyaler Freund und würde er sterben als irgendetwas tun was seine Freunde schaden würde. _Remus Lupin ( Moony)  
_  
Der liebe gutmütige Werwolf, nicht sehr Selbstbewusst, macht sich immer schlechter als er ist, aber trotz allem ist er der ruhigste der Marauders und versucht seine Freunde unter seinen positiven Einfluss zu stellen. Er versucht verzweifelt sein Werwolfdasein zu verstecken, das er gar nicht bemerkt, das auch er eine gewisse Anziehung auf Frauen besitzt. _Peter Pettigrew ( Wormtail)  
_  
Der dickliche schüchtern Junge, der sich immer hinter seinen Freunden versteckt, er ist sehr ängstlich und zweifelt immer wieder an sich. Versucht seinen Freunden aber ein guter Freund zu sein. **The new generation**

****

****

  
_Atreju Anastasia Collingwood  
_  
Atreju ist 16 Jahre und lebt das ganze Jahr über in Hogwarts. Ihre Eltern gelten seid 5 Jahren vermisst. Sie leidet darunter sehr und versucht es zu verstecken, allerdings gelingt es ihr nicht immer. Sie hat eine Beziehung mit einem Jungen, der zwar auch in Hogwarts zu Schule geht, denn sie aber nicht kennt ( später kommt raus das es sich um ihren „Feind"Julian Maddox handelt) _Lucas Henry Maxwell  
_  
Er ist wohl der ein unvergleichlicher Faupelz und grottenschlecht in Zaubertränke. Trotz allem kann er zu Höchstleistungen auflaufen wenn er seinen Schweinehund überwunden hat. Er ist sehr loyal und gegenüber seinen Freunden sehr zuverlässig. Außerdem ist er ganze 15 Minuten älter als sein Zwillingsbruder ( sie sind aber zweieiig). Quidditch spielen findet er zwar gut, aber Ehrgeiz für die Hausmanschaft hat er nicht, das ist ihm zu viel Arbeit.  
  
_Alex Robin Maxwell  
_  
Er ist ganze 15 Minuten jünger als sein Bruder, aber er ist bei weitem nicht so faul. Er liebt Quidditch über alles und spielt in der Hausmanschaft als Jäger. Es scheint so als hätte er sehr viel für Joanne Quinn übrig ( Aber ob, das wirklich so ist?)  
  
_Joanne Thurin Quinn  
_  
Ist die letzte im Bunde. Ihre Mutter ist eine Deatheaterin und was genau sie macht ist unbekannt. Ihr Vater arbeitete im Widerstand, aber was genau ist auch nicht bekannt. Joanne ist die temperamentvollste der vier und zeigt das auch gerne. Sie schein etwas für Alex übrig zu haben! ( aber ob es stimmt?) 

**The pack**

****

_Lisande Career ( Shadow)  
_  
Eine ehemalige Ravenclaw die mittlerweile mit Remus Lupin verlobt ist. War längere Zeit im Ausland für Dumbledore unterwegs, was genau sie dort getan hat ist unbekannt. Fakt ist nur das sie über den Verlust ihrer Freunde nicht hinweg gekommen ist. Sie hat honig-blondes Haar und blaue Augen, sowie eine ovale nicht auffallende Brille. Früher war sie Hüterin im Hausteam der Ravenclaws. Welche Rolle sie noch in der Geschichte spielt ist nicht bekannt. _Stephanie Shirley ( Blizzard)  
_  
Ebenfalls eine ehemalige Ravenclaw, die im Ordern war und früher als Aurorin gearbeitet hat. Dann wurde sie von Deatheatern entführt und galt seid dem als Tot. Mehr ist im Moment nicht über sie bekannt. _Lastalda Felina ( Ghost)  
_  
Ebenfalls eine Freundin von Lisande, doch wer genau sie war ist nicht bekannt. Sie verschwand nur eines Tages spurlos und gilt seid dem als tot. Sie war in Hogwarts im Haus Gryffindor.  
  
_Aryana Lupin ( Moony)_ _  
  
_Ehemalige Gryffindor Schülerin. Sollte mit einem Geheimauftrag zu einem Apatschen Stamm nach Amerika. Sie kam von dort nie mehr zurück. Was genau mit ihr passiert ist, ist unbekannt. Sie ist nicht mit Remus Lupin in irgend einer Weise verwandt, sie tragen durch Zufall den gleichen Namen. _Tia Sophie Maddox ( Snow)  
_  
Die letzte welche zum „ pack"gehört, ehemalige Slytherin. Man vermutet das sie eleminiert wurde, weil sie nicht auf Voldemorts Seite stand, aber ob das wirklich so war ist unbekannt. 

_Weitere Personen:  
_  
Albus Dumbledore

Minerva McGonnegall

Poppy Pomfrey

Severus Snape

Noelle Collingwood

Phillipp Collingwood

Charlie Weasley

Fred und George Weasley

Julian Maddox

Anarya Helanywe

Geheimer Agent der auf Harry aufpassen soll.

Spion von Voldemort

Lord Voldemort

Viele Deatheater

...  
  
_Personen die wahrscheinlich noch vorkommen werden   
  
_Draco Malfoy

Hagrid

Narcissa Malfoy

Lucius Malfoy

...

Anmerkung 1: Die kommen auf alle Fälle noch vor und die anderen baue ich ein wie ich sie brauche.  
  
Anmerkung 2: Die Leute welche aufgezählt sind, aber zu denen noch nichts genaueres bekannt ist, die werden schon noch genauer drin vorkommen. 

Anmerkung 3: Hoffe euch hilft die Liste weiter!


	18. Special Episode II: The pack

* * *

Horror Show „ Special Episode II"

Autor: ich bin's, Yanis

Feedback: Yanis-Tamiemweb.de

Anmerkung: Vielen Dank für die vielen Reviews. Übrigens mein Auto ist wieder ganz! Dies ist eine Special Episode zu Lisande und Co. Das nächste Kapitel ist wieder normal! Dieses Kapitel hat einige Zeitsprünge, innerhalb Lisandes Vergangenheit, das heißt zwischen Hogwarts und dem leben nach Hogwarts. Jeder Zeitsprung wird aber angekündigt, damit ihr nicht durcheinander kommt. Hier kommen auch andere Mitglieder des „ Packs" drin vor, also Lastalda, Aryana, Steffi und Tia.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Yanis

Special Episode II: The pack

Lustlos schleifte sie den Koffer durch die Absperrung des Gleises 9 ¾ und fand sich schließlich auf dem Bahnsteig wieder.

Ihre Ferien waren wie immer die Hölle gewesen und Tia war froh dieser Hölle endlich entkommen zu sein.

„ He Tia, hier sind wir", rief von weiter vorne eine Stimme und Tia erkannte ihre Freundin Lisande die sie zu den anderen winkte. Tia setzte sich schneller in Bewegung und erreichte ihre 4 Freunde schließlich.

„ Du bist spät", meinte Lastalda und musterte grinsend die blonde Slytherin Schülerin.

Tia seufzte „ Meine Eltern", antwortete sie darauf nur und erntete darauf ein mitleidiges nicken von den andern.

Eigentlich bildeten die 5 eine recht seltsame Gesellschaft, die aus zwei Ravenclaws nämlich Lisande und Steffi, zwei Gryffindors Aryana und Lastalda sowie einer Slytherin nämlich Tia bestanden.

Aber sie waren sehr gute Freunde geworden, was in Zeiten wie dieser wohl alle ziemlich jeden überraschte. Es war selten geworden das sich Freundschaften in anderen Häusern bildeten, denn man misstraute jeden und die verschiedenen Hogwarts Häuser blieben lieber unter sich.

Anfangs war auf diese seltsame Freundschaft geblickt worden, doch mittlerweile bildete sie sein normales Bild im täglichen Schulleben.

Lisande grinste „ Nun suchen wir uns ein Abteil!"

Aryana nickte eifrig und stieg als erstes in den Zug.

Tia folgte als letztes.

Erst am Ende des Zuges fanden sie ein Abteil das noch leer war und belagerten es.

„ Nun wir waren die Ferien", fragte Steffi und blickte alle der Reihe nach an.

Aryana seufzte „ Es hielt sich so in Grenzen, mein kleines Problem war dieses mal mittendrin in den Ferien und so konnten wir nicht wegfahren."

Die ersten zwei Wochen waren alle in den Urlaub gefahren und dann nach hatten sie sich gegenseitig besucht.

Außer bei Tia zu Hause war keiner gewesen und es hatte sich auch nicht jeder gewünscht dahin zu kommen, da Tias Familie äußerst Schwarzmagisch war und Steffi eben eine Muggelgeborene.

„ He habt ihr schon gehört dieser Voldemort soll, sogar das Ministerium unterlaufen haben", meinte schließlich Lastalda und deutete auf den Tagesprophet in ihrer Hand.

„ Wunderbar ein irrer der Muggelgeborene verabscheut und auf Halbblüter los geht ist die wahre Freude", meinte Lisande und strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.

„ Demnach sind ja nur Tia sicher, es hat wohl doch sein Vorteil in Slytherin zu sein und ein Reinblut zu sein."

Tia nickte langsam und schaute schuldbewusst aus „ Lastalda ist doch auch ein Reinblut", meinte sie schließlich und starrte zur Decke des Zuges.

Steffi welche die Feinfühligste der fünf und bemerkt das Tia das Thema nicht so ganz behagte und wechselte das Thema eilig.

„ Was glaubt ihr macht Verteidigung, dieses Jahr?"

Der Tremawechsel war äußert geschickt gewesen, denn nun begannen Lisande und Lastalda sich über mutmaßliche Lehrer zu unterhalten und Aryana las weiter in ihrem Buch und warf ab und zu was in das Gespräch ein.

Steffi sah zu Tia welche noch immer abwesend wirkte.

„Was ist los", flüsterte sie schließlich und ihrer blonde Slytherin Freundin hob abrupt den Kopf und seufzte.

„ Meine Schwester hat in den Ferien geheiratet", murmelte sie.

„ Schlimm", fragte Steffi.

Tia nickte schnell „ Ihren Mann kennst du."

Steffi blickte Tia überrascht an „ Ich kenne ihn?"

Tia schluckte und nickte noch mal.

„ Wer ist es denn", fragte Steffi die langsam neugierig wurde.

Tia blickte zu den anderen.

„ Regulus Black!"

„ WAS", Steffi blickte Tia entsetzt an.

Die anderen Gespräche hörten auf und blickten die anderen zwei erstaunt an.

„ Ihr habt Geheimnisse", fragte Lastalda und zog eine Augenbraun in die höhe.

„ Was ist denn", fragte Lisande die nun auch neugierig wurde.

Tia seufzte leise „ Meine perfekte Schwester hat geheiratet!"

„ Aber sie ist doch gerade mal erst 18 Jahre", meinte Lastalda verblüfft und Lisande sowie Aryana nickten zustimmend.

„ Natürlich ist sie erst 18 Jahre und ihr Mann ist nicht viel älter, ihr kennt ihn, er war in Slytherin, reinblütig und er soll mal das ganze Vermögen erben. Tja wer soll es sonst sein außer Regulus Black!"

Aryana keuchte auf „ Regulus Black? Sirius Blacks Bruder?"

„ Nun ich glaube Sirius Black hat nicht noch andere Brüder, zu aller Info der beste Freund von James Potter, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew."

Dabei wanderte Tias Blick zu Lisande deren Gesichtsausdruck zu verträumt gewechselt war, als der Name Remus Lupin gefallen war.

Es war kein Geheimnis das Lisande sehr viel für Remus Lupin übrig hatte.

„ War Sirius auch auf der Hochzeit", fragte Steffi.

Tia schüttelte den Kopf „ Nein und ich wäre am liebsten auch nicht hin gegangen, wenn mich nicht diverse Androhungen davon abgehalten hätten es lieber sein zu lassen und mit zu gehen."

Aryana musterte ihre Freundin mitfühlend.

Tia schüttelte den Kopf „ Lassen wir das ganze lieber, jetzt habe ich erst mal ruhe und keiner kann mich zwingen in den Ferien nach Hause zu kommen."

Damit ließen sie das Thema bleiben und unterhielten sich über Quidditch.

Abschnitt Nummer 2:

Lisande warf sich mit Schwung auf ihr Bett, sie war 17 Jahre bald 18 Jahre und wohnte zusammen mit ihren Freundinnen zusammen in einer Londoner Wohnung in der sie als WG wohnten.

„ Lisande los komm du kannst dich vor dem putzen nicht drücken", rief Steffi und riss die Tür zu Lisandes Zimmer auf.

Lisande verzog das Gesicht „ Warum müssen wir ausgerechnet den Hausputz auf Muggelart machen?"

Steffi musterte ihre Freundin und Lisande winkte ab „ Schon gut, aber wo sind die anderen?"

Steffi schnaubte „ Na wo werden wohl Lastalda und Tia sein wenn es ums putzen geht? Die sind unauffindbar, aber wenn ich die in die Finger kriege...."

Lisande seufzte, wenn es darum ging vordem Hausputz zu verschwinden, dann waren Lastalda sowie Tia unschlagbar.

Aryana war noch geschafft von der letzten Nacht und war daher vom putzen befreit.

Steffi drückte ihr den Staubsauger in die Hand „ Ich habe gehört das Tia gesagt irgendetwas von einer Sonderschicht, das sieht ihr ähnlich, da kommt doch eindeutig der Slytherin zum vorscheinen."

Lisande grinste und begann dann zu Staubsaugen, Steffi wirbelte in der Küche umher und brachte diese in Ordnung.

Etwa 1 Stunde später erschien Lastalda sie grinste und murmelte etwas von einer Sonderübungsstunde, eine weitere Stunde später erschien Tia und sagte sie hätte bei einem Trank assistieren müssen.

Steffi war sauer und Lisande amüsierte sich.

„ Lisande ist dir aufgefallen das immer die selben die Wohnung putzen?"

Lisande nickte schnell „ Stimmt, meist sind es 3/5 von uns", sie schaute Tia sowie Lastalda an und zog eine Augenbraun nach oben.

Steffi stemmte beide Hände in die Hüften „ Zur Strafe werdet ihr beide kochen!"

Tia schnaubte „ Das ist nicht dein ernst!"

„ Oh, doch!"

„ Ich kann nicht kochen", murmelte die ehemalige Slytherin.

„ Nun Lastalda hilft dir doch auch!"

„ Ich kann auch nicht kochen", meinte diese schnell und erntete einen Rippenstoß von einer grinsenden Lisande.

„ Du kannst nicht drücken, Ghost", meinte Lisande und grinste noch breiter.

Steffi nickte „ Ganz genau, Aryana fällt aus und ihr werdet kochen!"

Tia der schließlich eine Idee kam, nickte und seufzte Schicksalsergeben.

Steffi hob drohend den Zeigefinger „ Es wird nichts bestellt, klar?"

Tia guckte belämmert und die anderen lachten schließlich und Tia trabte in die Küche um den Kochlöffel zu schwingen.

Lisande grinste „ Los Tia lass den Kochlöffel tanzen!"

Tia blickte missmutig vor sich hin, ehe sie einen Spruch murmelte der den Kochlöffel steppen ließ.

Lisande begann laut zu lachen und Steffi runzelte die Stirn, musste aber trotz allem lächeln.

Abschnitt Nummer 3:

Lastalda war weg!

Lisande weinte still vor sich hin und klammerte sich an Steffi und Aryana welche beide ebenfalls weinten und fassungslos waren.

Tia hatte sich verzogen, sie blieb bei solchen Schicksalsschlägen immer Einzelgänger.

Steffi die wie Lastalda eine Aurorin war und mit dieser ein Team bildete, kam sich schrecklich schuldig vor.

Ob Lastalda noch lebte?

Keiner der vier übrig gebliebenen glaubte das, denn es waren 5 Top- Deatheater die Lastalda mit genommen hatten.

Die Wahrscheinlichkeit sie lebt zu sehen war kaum vorhanden.

Es war eine Hoffungslosigkeit welche sie umhüllte.

Das Rudel war nicht mehr komplett.

Steffi zitterte „ Ich hätte besser auf passen müssen", meinte sie leise.

Lisande schüttelte den Kopf „ Was hättest du tun können? Dich hätten sie auch mitgenommen!"

„ Dann hätte ich meinen Partner nicht im Stich gelassen!"

Aryana stand auf und rieb sich über die Augen.

„ Dann hätten wir noch mehr weinen müssen!"

Steffi schwieg, was hätte sie darauf noch entgegnen sollen?

Kurz darauf ging die Tür auf und Tia stand mit roten Augen drinnen.

„ Verdammte Slytherins", fluchte sie.

Es war noch nie vorgekommen das Tia über die Slytherins herzog ( zumal sie selber eine war).

Sie griff nach Aryana und lehnte sich an ihre Schulter.

Es hatte sie alle getroffen und jeder wusste nicht wie sie reagieren sollte.

Es war der größte Angriff, seid Harry Potter tot war.

Die Winkelgasse lag größtenteils in Trümmern und die wenigen Auroren die dagewesen waren, hatten der Übermacht der Deatheater nicht stand halten können.

Entweder waren sie verletzt worden, oder getötet.

Gefangene gab es nur eine, Lastalda Felina.

Warum man sie mitgenommen hatte und nicht jemand anderes, konnte keiner sagen.

„ Ein Tiefschlag nach dem anderen", murmelte Lisande und spielte drauf an, wie rausgekommen war, das Harry Potter letzten Monat gestorben war.

„ Was kommt als nächstes", fragte sie laut und allmählich schlug ihre Trauer in Wut auf Voldemort um.

„ Du verdammter Arsch", brüllte sie und Tia zuckte zusammen.

Lisande war ein sehr temperamentvoller Mensch und im Folge der Emotionalen Belastung, war sie nahe dran aus zu ticken.

Steffi fasste sich etwas und legte den Arm um Lisandes Schulter.

Tia wischte sich über die Augen.

„ Das werden sie noch bitter büßen!"

Damit stürmte sie aus dem Zimmer.

Abschnitt Nummer 4:

Aryana trat vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch.

Der Direktor ihrer alten Schule nickte ihr zu und Aryana setzte sich hin.

„ Nun Aryana, du bist schon lange im Orden, würdest du einen Geheimauftrag für mich annehmen?"

Aryana nickte eifrig „ Natürlich!"

Der Direktor nahm sich ein Zitronenbrauebonbon und steckte es in seinen Mund.

„ Auch eins?"

Aryana nahm eins und lutschte es, dabei sah sie den Direktor erwartungsvoll an.

„ Nun der Auftrag ist sehr heiß und leider können sie ihn nur alleine erledigen. Miss Career ist nicht in der Verfassung, das Verschwinden von Lastalda hat sie sehr mitgenommen!"

Aryana nickte „ Das hat uns alle mitgenommen!"

Dumbledore nickte „ Selbstverständlich, nun es gibt eine Verwandlungsformel, bei einem Apatschen Stamm in Amerika, man sagt diese Formel wäre mächtiger als der Vielsafttrank! Könnten sie zu dem Stamm und die Formel besorgen?"

Aryana nickte eifrig „ Natürlich kann ich das!"

„ Aber sie dürfen nicht apparieren und auch nicht Flohpulver benutzen, das wird überwacht. Dieser Auftrag ist Top secret!"

„ Sicher, ich kenne mich in der Muggelwelt aus, mein Vater ist ein Muggel!"

Der Direktor nickte „ Das weiß ich und sie sind Ideal für den Auftrag!"

Aryana nahm noch ein Bonbon „ Wann soll es los gehen?"

„ Sofort!"

Aryana stand auf und ging zur Tür „ Was sagen sie meinen Freunden?"

Albus seufzte „ Die Wahrheit sie sind mit einem Auftrag unterwegs, aber nicht worum es geht!"

Aryana nickte „ Passen sie etwas auf die Mädels auf, ja?"

Der Direktor nickte zögernd „ Versprechen kann ich es nicht, aber ich versuche es!"

Aryana nickte ein weiteres mal und verließ das Büro.

Letzter Abschnitt:

„ Tia?"

Lisande blickte sich in der leeren Wohnung um.

Sie hatte tiefe Ränder unter den Augen und eingefallene Wangen.

Tia trat aus dem Bad, sie sah nicht besser aus, die beiden wirkten krank und in gewisser Weise waren sie das auch.

Nachdem Aryana nicht mehr von dem Auftrag Dumbledores zurück gekehrt war und auch die Suche nach ihr erfolglos war, waren Steffi, Lisande und Tia in ein tiefes Loch der Verzweiflung gestürzt.

1 Monat später war Steffi mit ihren Partner bei einem spezial Auftrag umgebracht worden.

Das einzige was man neben dem haufen Asche sah war der Zauberstab und die Kette mit einem Kreuz.

Lisande und Tia waren als einziges noch übrig.

„ Wie war die Arbeit", fragte Lisande müde und man konnte hören das es sie nicht wirklich interessierte wie die Arbeit von Tia gewesen war.

Die Anschläge von den Deatheatern wurden immer schlimmer und ein Ende war nicht in Sicht.

„ Gut", so antwortet Tia jedes Mal.

Lisande nickte langsam und ging Richtung ihrem Zimmer, es war dunkel draußen und Lisande blieb so lange wie möglich im Büro und vergrub sich in Arbeit.

Tia und sie lebten zwar immer noch in der alten Wohnung, aber sie waren mittlerweile wie Fremde geworden.

Obwohl sie sehr viel verband.

Es kurz vor 0 Uhr als Tia in Lisandes Zimmer kam.

Etwas was sie sonst nie tat, aber Lisande war zu müde sich darüber zu wundern.

Tia setzte sich an das Fußende des Bettes und musterte ihre Freundin nachdenklich.

„ Warum gehst du noch ins Ministerium? Das ist doch nur Schein!"

Lisande nickte „ Weiß ich, es lenkt ab!"

Tia stand wieder auf „ Sei auf alle Fälle immer vorsichtig!"

Sie umarmte Lisande „ Schlaf gut!"

Dann verschwand sie aus dem Zimmer.

Lisande löschte das Licht und noch ehe sie sich über das Verhalten ihrer Freundin wundern konnte, war sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen, da Haus verließ, war Tia noch im Bett, sie musste später zur Arbeit und verließ daher nach ihr das Haus.

Die Tür wurde immer Gesichert.

Darum wunderte sie es als sie Heim kam das die Tür offen stand.

Es roch nach verbrannten, Lisande beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl.

„ Tia?"

Im Flur sah es wüst aus, die Flurkommode lag zersplittert in allen Ecken.

Es herrschte das Blanke Chaos.

Lisande wurde schlecht „ Sie werden doch nicht etwa...", dachte sie und stieß die angelehnte Tür zu Tias Zimmer auf.

Es war das reinste Schlachtfeld, nix stand an seinem ursprüngliche Platz und alles war kaputt.

Horror überkam sie an der Wand, war ein Totenkopf aus dessen Mund sich eine Schlange wand.

Der Zauberstab auf den Tia so stolz gewesen war, lag in einer Ecke und ein Blutfleck zierte den Teppich.

An der Wand erschien nun eine Schrift:

_Nummer 13 Tia Maddox, Blutsverräter_

Lisande schrie auf und dann sackte sie ohnmächtig zusammen.Der Anschlag ging in die Geschíchte der Zaubererwelt ein, an diesem Tag wurden 240 Zauberer und Hexen getötet, soviel wie sonst noch nie.

__

__

_Arme Lisande, alle Tot! Hoffe ihr reviewt mir fleißig ich freue mich über alle Kommis von euch! kennzeichnet meine Zeilen nicht so wie ich es will. Daswegen wurden die enzelenen Abschnitte gekennzeichnet._

_Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!_


	19. Everday life

Horror Show Teil 14  
  
Autor: Yanis

E-Mail: Yanis-Tamiemweb.de

Anmerkung : Und endlich das neue Kapitel. "Freu", ich bin so stolz auf mich mittlerweile hat Horror Show über 155 Word Seiten. Meine längste Geschichte die ich bisher geschrieben habe! Also, ich danke allen die mir reviewt haben! Vielen Dank ohne euch wäre es echt langweilig weiter zuschreiben. Also, noch mal vielen Dank! Hoffe euch gefällt das Kapitel und ich hoffe alle die Sommerferien schon haben genießen diese, alle die arbeiten, ihr habt mein Mitleid und ich fühle mit euch, aber tröstet euch es kann nur besser werden!

**Übringes macht die Absätze nicht wie ich sie will deswegen schreibe ich Abschnitt 1 usw. drüber damit ihr nicht verwirrt seit.  
**  
Musik die mich inspiriert hat: Senza una Donna – Rock Symphonie 3 ( wer hat es gesungen, ich weiß es nicht)  
  
Bis dann!  
  
Yanis  
  
Die Freiheit ist wie das Meer:  
Die einzelnen Wogen vermögen nicht viel, aber die  
Kraft der Brandung ist unwiderstehlich!  
  
[ Vaclav Havel]  
  
Teil 14: Everday life..

Abschnitt 1:  
Die Gestalt die welche die Zelle beobachtet hatte, verschwand in Schatten des Kerkers.  
  
Das einzige das davon zeugte das die Gestalt dagewesen war, waren die Schritte, welche schließlich im Kerkergang verhallten.  
  
Wer genau die Gestalt war das wusste keiner so genau, man kannte sie nur unter ihrem Codenamen, vermutlich war Lord Voldemort der einzige der davon wusste wer die Gestalt wirklich war.  
  
Denn die Gestalt war immer in einen schwarzen Kapuzenumhang gehüllt, der soweit in ihr Gesicht viel das man es nicht sehen konnte.  
  
Alle Deatheater, die Black Knights und die Dark Dragons hatten Respekt vor ihr, es ließ sie gefährlich wirken weil wirklich niemand wusste wer oder was sie war.  
  
Sie ging auch nie zu „ Einsätzen"mit, viele behaupteten das die Gestalt denn sie „ Ghost Shadow"nannten, eine Frau war und die persönliche Sklavin Voldemorts.  
  
Aber so richtig wusste das keiner, nicht mal Peter Pettigrew sowie Lucius Malfoy, die engsten Vertrauten des dunklen Lords.  
  
Mittlerweile kümmerte sich keiner mehr um Ghost Shadow, weil sie zu einem alltäglichen Bild in der „ Dark Fortess"war.  
  
Man ignorierte sie und sie ignorierte die anderen. Es war ein stilles Einverständnis was nie ausgesprochen wurde.  
  
Während Ghost Shadow durch die Gänge huschte blickte sie sich um, damit ihr keiner folgte.  
  
Dann huschte sie in den schwarzen Turm, wo die wenigen Tarneulen waren, die sich unsichtbar machen konnten.  
  
Hecktisch blickte sie sich noch mal um und zog schließlich einen Zerfletterteen Pergamentstreifen aus der Tasche, welche sie der Eule um das Bein band.  
  
„ Flieg schnell", flüsterte sie und die Eule erhob sich und verschwand im Himmel.  
  
Ghost Shadow blickte der Eule hinterher bis sie am Himmel verschwunden war.  
  
Alle machten sich Gedanken wer Ghost Shadow war, das sie sich frei in der Festung umher bewegen durfte, aber keiner war auf die Idee gekommen, das Ghost Shadow ein Verräter war.  
  
Einen Augenblick blickte sie noch an den Himmel ehe sie sich beeilte vom Turm runter zu kommen und dann gemächlich durch die Gänge zu schleichen.  
  
Als sie weit vom schwarzen Turm weg war, traf sie auf einen der Black Knights, der Leibwache des dunklen Lords.  
  
Er musterte sie skeptisch und fragte sich wer das wohl war unter dem Umhang war.  
  
„ Unser Meister will dich in 5 Minuten in seinem Gemach sehen, sie zu das du pünktlich bist, er ist sehr verstimmt heute!"  
  
Dann verschwand er hinter Ghost Shadow im Korridor.  
  
Ghost Shadow seufzte leise und begab sich in die Richtung, in welche der Lord sein Gemach hatte.  
  
Die Sicherheitskontrollen waren extrem scharf und neben Wormtail, Malfoy, Ghost Shadow, seiner Lordschaft selber und Eric Nott, dem Captain der Leibwache, kam keiner in das Gemach.  
  
Schnell aber ohne hastig zu wirken, betrat Ghost Shadow das Gemach.  
  
Sie setzte sich wie immer auf den Stuhl und wartete bis sie dem Lord seine Aura spürte um sich dann gleich demütig auf den Boden zu werfen.  
  
So war es auch diesesmal.  
  
Sie spürte seine Aura schon, als der Lord noch auf dem Flur war.  
  
Innerlich bereitet sie sich auf das folgende vor.  
  
Demütig warf sie sich auf den Boden, als der Lord das Zimmer betrat.  
  
Sie konnte seine Blick auf sich spüren und wartete geduldig bis er ihr das Zeichen gab sich zu erheben.  
  
Mit gesenktem Kopf stand sie vor ihm.  
  
Langsam ohne hektisch zu sein trat der Lord auf sie zu und strich ihr über den Rücken.  
  
„ Und meine Liebe hast du dich amüsiert?"  
  
„ Natürlich mein Herr", ihr Stimme klang recht angenehm und sie schien auch dem Lord zu gefallen.  
  
Er betrachtet sie und strich dann ohne sie wirklich zu berühren die Kapuze vom Gesicht.  
  
Unter dem der Kapuze befand sich tatsächlich eine Frau, mit langen blonden Haaren und grau blauen Augen.  
  
Die roten Augen Voldemorts glühten auf und ließen die Frau zittern.  
  
Mit einer Hand hob er ihr Kinn an und küsste sie  
  
Ghost Shadow ließ ihren Gedanken freien lauf und konzentrierte sich auf was anders, sonst hätte sie sich bestimmt übergeben müssen.  
  
Als Lord Voldemort wieder die Lippen von ihr zog grinste er diabolisch.  
  
„ Nun dann will ich mich auch amüsieren!"  
  
Ghost Shadow seufzte innerlich, das war der Preis wenn man ein Spion war.

Abschnitt 2:

Julian Maddox war nicht dumm und er wusste wenn er was vergeigt hatte, und in Sachen Atreju hatte er es wirklich vergeigt.  
  
Das geheime Treffen mit ihr hatte vor 6 Monaten angefangen, es war immer dunkel gewesen, weil in Hogwarts Licht gespart wurde.  
  
Er hatte damals die Nachricht bekommen das seine Mutter Clarissa Maddox umgebracht wurde, dabei war sie eine treue Anhängerin des dunkeln Lord gewesen.  
  
Warum, Clarissa umgebracht worden war, wusste Julian nicht. Er wusste noch nicht mal wer jetzt die Verantwortung für ihn hatte.  
  
Aber er war sich sicher das es einer von Voldemorts Leuten war.  
  
Er war nicht gut mit seiner Mutter ausgekommen, die schon früh Witwe geworden war und dann ihren Mädchennamen wieder angenommen hatte.  
  
Er war durch einen Seitensprung entstanden und das er nur ein „ Unfall"war bekam er auch von seiner Mutter immer Vorgehalten.  
  
Wenn er sich nicht so benahm wie seine Mutter es wollte, dann bekam er zu hören, das er genauso wie die unnütz Schwester seiner Mutter war.  
  
„ Eine Slytherin, die diesem ehrenwerten Haus nicht noch mehr Schande bereiten konnte", hatte sie immer gemeint.  
  
Julian hatte es zum Schluss nicht mehr hören können.  
  
„ Warum hast du nicht mehr von deinem Vater", hatte Clarissa dann gemeint und theaterlich geseufzt „ Der wusste noch was ein wahrer Slytherin war!"  
  
Als Julian darauf gemeint hatte, das dieser „ wahre Slytherin"sich nicht um ihn kümmerte, war er 3 Tage in den Hauseigenen Kerker gesperrt worden.  
  
Er war damals nur in den Raum gegangen, in dem sie sich immer trafen, weil er nicht wusste wo er hätte sonst hin gehen können um ungestört nach zu denken.  
  
Er war ein Slytherin, von ihnen gab es nur noch 10 in ganz Hogwarts und man vertraute keinem.  
  
Er hatte sich dumm gegenüber Atreju verhalten und ihr sehr weg getan, das wusste er auch, aber er war so erschrocken gewesen das diese Mädchen, worüber er so oft gegrübelt hatte, wer es sein könnte gerade Atreju Collingwood gewesen war.  
  
Ausgerechnet Atreju Collingwood die er immer als arrogant eingestuft hatte.  
  
Wie oft er sie vor der Marmortafel stehen sehen und sich darüber geärgert das ihre Freunde immer auf sie warteten.  
  
Er war eifersüchtig gewesen, das sie so viele Freunde hat und der keinen.  
  
Wie gerne wäre er auch in ihrer Gruppe gewesen und manchmal bereute er es nicht nach Ravenclaw gegangen zu sein.  
  
Er hatte die Wahl gehabt Ravenclaw oder Slytherin, um des lieben Frieden willens hatte er sich für Slytherin entschieden.  
  
Er mochte die Slytherins die noch im Kerker lebten, aber manchmal überlegte er was wohl gewesen wäre wenn er nach Ravenclaw gegangen wäre.  
  
Er seufzte, es war ehe nicht mehr zu ändern.  
  
Es war Spät, aber er wollte nicht zurück, um dann im Bett zu liegen und über alles mögliche nachzugrübeln.  
  
Er hörte Schritte, alarmiert blickte er sich um, doch hier im Gang konnte man ihn sofort sehen.  
  
„ Was ist das nur für ein bescheidener Tag", murmelte er und wartet drauf wer um die Ecke kam.  
  
Jemand schlitterte um die Ecke und knallte in ihn rein, gemeinsam knallten beide auf den Boden.  
  
Julian wollte gerade schimpfen als er sah um wen es sich handelte, es war Atreju Collingwood.  
  
Ihre Augen waren rot und sie blickten ihn entsetzt an.  
  
„ Alles in Ordnung", fragte er und blickte sie besorgt an.  
  
Atreju sprang auf „ Was geht es dich an?"  
  
Julian stand nun ebenfalls auf.  
  
„ Ich mache mir sorgen!"  
  
„ Du dir sorgen? Das ich nicht lache!"  
  
Julian seufzte „ Es tut mir wirklich leid, ehrlich!"  
  
Atreju schnaubte „ Spar dir das für die Kirche!"  
  
Verwirrt blickte Julian Atreju an „ Kirche?"  
  
Doch Atreju drehte ihm den Rücken zu und wollte gehen.  
  
„ Lass mich ihn Ruhe Maddox, klar?"  
  
Damit ließ sie ihm mal wieder im Flur stehen.

Abschnitt 3:  
  
Charlie Weasley seufzte erleichtert auf als sie ein paar Patrouillen umgangen hatten.  
  
Phillip nickte ihm anerkennend zu „ Du hast eine gute Reaktion!"  
  
Charlie grinste verlegen und duckte sich tiefer ins Gebüsch.  
  
„ Liegt wohl am Quidditch!"  
  
Phillip nickte „ Ja Quidditch fördert viel!"  
  
Dabei sah er Noelle kurz an.  
  
Diese grinste „ Was soll denn das heißen?"  
  
Phillip grinste kurz „ Es heißt das was du denkst!"  
  
Charlie unterbrach sie „ Hört auf zu flirten, wir müssen noch weiter!"  
  
Die beiden anderen wurden wieder ernst und nickten.  
  
Charlie schlich vor und sie folgten ihm.  
  
Leise, fast unsichtbar, wie drei Schatten, die mit der Dunkelheit verschmolzen huschten sie am Waldrand lang.  
  
Es war Neumond und der Himmel war Wolkenverhangen, es war komplett schwarz, es war so dunkel das man kaum die Hand vor Augen sah.  
  
Charlie bremste nach einigen Metern.  
  
„ Da vorne ist ein Dorf, das müssen wir weitläufig umgehen!"  
  
Die beiden murmelten etwas zustimmendes und so huschten sie weiter nach Nord- West , um dieses Dorf zum umgehen.

Abschnitt 4:  
Dumbledore ging in seinem Zimmer auf und ab als er plötzlich ein leises Flügelschlagen war nehmen konnte.  
  
Er musste sich unbedingt was überlegen um Minerva aus Voldemorts Fingern zu befreien, nur leider hat er keine Idee wie er das machen sollten.  
  
Er seufzte und erschrak als eine schwarze Eule auf dem Fenstersims sichtbar wurde.  
  
„ Himmel du hast mich aber erschreckt!"  
  
Er trat auf die Eule zu, welche ihm ein Bein hin hielt um welches ein Pergament gewickelt war.  
  
Nachdem er das Pergament abgewickelt hatte, machte es „plopp"und die Eule wurde wieder unsichtbar.  
  
Albus wickelte das Pergament auf und lass die wenigen Zeilen:  
  
_ M. geht es gut. Kerker: 12123  
Hogsmead 300 m westlich, weg von Heulenden Hütte  
1.14 Uhr  
28.06.2015  
  
G.S  
_  
Zuerst konnte er sich nichts darunter vorstellen bis ihm plötzlich ( als er ein Zitronenbrausebonbon lutschte) ein Lichtblitz kam. Es war die Daten von Voldemorts Festung, das hieß bis am nächsten Tag müssten sie einen Plan haben.  
  
Er setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und begann zu überlegen.

Abschnitt 5:  
  
Ghost Shadow zog sich die Kapuze ins Gesicht und ihr Gesicht konnte man nicht wieder sehen.  
  
Sie blieb nie da, immer wenn er ruhte verschwand sie, sie hielt es für sicher.  
  
Ghost Shadow huschte durch die Gänge und blieb vor ihrem kleinen Zimmer stehen, das einzige Privileg das sie hatte, war eine Dusche diese immer wenn sie von Voldemort kam benutzte.  
  
Es war ihr egal wann sie kam, aber sie fühlte sich so unwohl das sie dann eine Dusche nehmen musste.  
  
So auch diesesmal.  
  
Als sie fertig war grübelte sie ob ihre Nachricht eingetroffen war. Normal war die Festung nicht zu orten, genauso wie Hogwarts, man wusste zwar das Hogwarts in der Nähe von Hogsmead lag, aber beide waren so verzaubert das man sie mittlerweile nicht mehr orten konnte.  
  
Es war schwer gewesen die Daten rauszubekommen, denn wenn man nicht wusste wonach man suchte dann, würde man ewig suchen und es nicht finden.  
  
Ghost Shadow dachte oft darüber nach wie es wäre wenn sie endlich wieder Frei sein konnte und nicht mehr das tun müsste was sie tat.  
  
Wie ihr früheres Leben.  
  
Sie konnte sich fast gar nicht mehr daran erinnern wie es war, als sie noch frei war, aber sie stelle es sich wunderbar vor.  
  
Mit einem speziellen Spruch verriegelte sie die Tür und ging dann schlafen.

Abschnitt 6:  
„_ Was fällt dir ein mein Hühnchenbein zu klauen!"  
  
Genüsslich biss das Mädchen rein „ Schmeckt prima," meinte sie als sie den Mund wieder frei hatte.  
  
„ Du blöde Kuh, bei euch ist genauso viel da wie bei uns", fauchte sie.  
  
Die andere grinste spöttisch „ Mach doch kein Theater um so ein Hühnchenbein!"  
  
„ Ich mache Theater drum wenn es **mein** Hühnchenbein, ist klar...."  
  
Wütend funkelte sie ihr gegenüber an und schubste sie dann zu Boden.  
  
Das Mädchen was ihr das Hühnerbein vom Teller geklaut hatte, fiel unsanft zu Boden.  
  
„ He du dumme Gryffindor, das tut verdammt weh, pass gefälligst au", meinte sie und stand auf.  
  
„ Ihr Slytherins seid doch alle gleich", fauchte die andere wütend.  
  
Die Slytherin stand auf und funkelte die Gryffindor an „ Pass auf was du sagst!"  
  
„ He hört auf zu streiten", mischte sich ein Mädchen mit honig- blonden Haar ein, die am Ravenclawtisch sahs.  
  
Ihre Freundin nickte schüchtern „ Ihr solltet nicht streiten!"  
  
Die Slytherin drehte sich wütend zu den beiden Mädchen „ Hört euch auf einzumischen!"  
  
Sie schubste die Gryffindor zurück, das die Stolperte und gegen eine andere Gryffindor stieß die hinter ihr stand.  
  
„ Na warte das hast du nicht umsonst gemacht", meinte sie nun ihre Augen glitzerten die Slytherin gefährlich an.  
  
Die grinste spöttisch „ Na komm schon!"  
  
Doch die Gryffindor kam gar nicht dazu noch was zu machen denn die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors war eingeschritten.  
  
„ Miss Felina und Miss Maddox, kaum 5 Minuten in ihr Haus eingeteilt und sie fangen eine Streiterei an, so was ist mir noch nie untergekommen. Nachsitzen für sie beide, morgen früh!"  
  
„ Aber das ist unfair, nur weil die beiden aneinander geraten sind, mischte sich die Ravenclaw ein und runzelte die Stirn.  
  
„ Nun Miss Career, sie sind herzlich willkommen an dieser Strafarbeit teilzunehmen, wenn sie meine Autorität in Frage stellen!"  
  
„ Aber das ist doch nur ihre Meinung", ereiferte sich die andere Gryffindor.  
  
McGonagall funkelte diese an „ Miss Aryana Lupin, damit sind auch sie willkommen."  
  
Damit wollte sie sich abwenden als die schüchterne Ravenclaw sich traute was zu sagen und ihrer fassungslosen Nachbarin zu raunte.  
  
„ Das sind Methoden wie im Mittelalter!"  
  
Minerva fuhr herum und zischte ein „ Damit wäre die Runde ja komplett, morgen nachdem Unterricht in meinem Büro!"  
  
Damit rauschte sie zurück zum Lehrertisch.  
  
_Steffi hörte wie die Frau die sich an nichts erinnerte aufkeuchte.  
  
„ Ich weiß es wieder", rief sie leise aber so das Minerva davon wach wurde.  
  
„ Was weißt du wieder", fragte Steffi und hielt dann die Luft an.  
  
„ Ich weiß wieder wer ich bin", meinte die unbekannte und lächelte.

_Und...und...und.... was sagt ihr? Ich hoffe das Kapitel ist nicht zu düster oder sollte ich das Alter hochsetzten? Sagt mir auf alle Fälle bescheid, wie ihr es fandet.  
  
Bis zu Teil 15 !  
  
Yanis_


	20. Traitor

**Horror Show Teil 15**

Autor: Yanis oder Tia

E-Mail: Yanis-Tamiemweb.de

Anmerkung: Ihr seht richtig, endlich ein neuer Teil von „ Horror Show". Es hat ja auch ewig gedauert, aber ich muss gestehen, dass ich wirklich eine fette Schreibblockade hatte.

Dafür geht es in diesem Kapitel wirklich ordentlich zur Sache. Mein Rudel wird wissen, was es mit dem Namen Ghost Shadow auf sich hat, die anderen müssen warten bis ich es auflöse.

Bald darf ich das Kapitel schreiben auf das ich mich so ewig freue, kann es gar nicht erwarten.

Beta: Lastalda Mausi, Rudelschwesterchen.

Wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Tia aka Yanis

**Teil 15: Traitor**

Die Eule erreichte Dumbledore, der doch recht erstaunt wirkte, eine zu bekommen. Er gab der Eule, die geduldig auf seinem Schreibtisch saß, einen Eulenkeks und nahm den Zettel. Es war eine der kurzen Nachrichten, die sein Spion immer schreib.

Es wunderte ihn, hatte er nicht erst gestern eine bekommen? Auf dem Pergament standen nur zwei Wörter:

_Mach schnell!_

Sonst nichts, Dumbledore nahm sich ein Zitronenbrausebonbon und steckte es sich in dem Mund. Er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Die Stirn runzelnd begann er in seinem Büro auf und ab zu gehen.

Er steckte sich ein weiteres Zitronenbrausebonbon in den Mund, dann kam ihm die Erleuchtung.

„Was weißt du wieder?"fragte Steffi und blickte die ihr unbekannte und doch vertraute Person an.

Die Frau lachte leise, als sie die vertraute Stimme in ihrem Kopf wahrnahm, die Stimme von Ghost, die sie in all den Jahren vermisst hatte. ‚_Na Dornröschen, wieder aufgewacht ?' _meinte die Stimme des Katzenwesens in ihrem Kopf, das ihre Freunde immer ‚liebevoll' als Schizomieze bezeichnet hatten ‚_Du hast dich lange nicht blicken lassen'_, murmelte sie in Gedanken und sie hörte die Schizomieze (der sie ihre Animagusgestallt verdankte) leise lachen. _‚Sagen wir mal so - du warst nicht gerade in der Stimmung mit mir ein Gespräch zu führen! Und Selbstgespräche sind soooo langweilig!'_

Die Frau schüttelte den Kopf. _‚Darüber unterhalten wir uns noch Ghost'_, meinte sie in Gedanken und die Schizomieze schnurrte.

„Alles okay?" fragte Steffi, als sie bemerkte das die seltsame Frau in Gedanken war

„Natürlich ist alles in Ordnung, ich musste Ghost nur zum Schweigen bringen!"

„Ghost zum Schwe..." Steffi zog die Luft scharf ein.

„Du kennst doch meine Schizomieze, überall muss sie ihren Senf dazu geben!"

„Lastalda...?" fragte Steffi vorsichtig und hoffte, dass es kein Traum war, denn dann wollte sie nicht mehr aufwachen.

"Ja, wer sonst?" antwortete Lastalda und versuchte zu lächeln was ihr gründlich misslang.

Einen Augenblick später fiel ihr Steffi um den Hals. „Du blöde Kuh", schluchzte sie unter Tränen und drückte Lastalda. „Wie kannst du es wagen?"

Lastalda, die eine solche Situation schon lange nicht mehr erlebt hatte, klopfte ihrer Freundin auf den Rücken. Sie kam sich dabei ziemlich hilflos vor. „ Es war ja nicht Absicht", murmelte sie.

Steffi lies sie los und schniefte „ Natürlich war es keine Absicht. Schön, dass wenigstens du da bist!"

Minerva die gar nicht wusste wie ihr geschah, räusperte sich „ Schön dass Sie wieder unter den Lebenden weilen, Lastalda, aber Sie sind nicht die einzigen - Lisande lebt auch noch!"

Lastalda sowie Steffi fuhren herum. „Was sagen Sie da?"

„Ich sagte, dass Lisande auch noch lebt!"

Voldemort war mit sich zufrieden. Hämisch grinsend lehnte er sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück, seine Hand klopfte einen leichten Takt auf dem Holz der Armlehne. Seine roten Augen musterten den Mann der vor ihm kniete. Es war Peter Pettigrew, der fast mit der Stirn den Boden berührte.

„Sprich!"forderte Voldemort auf und musterte ihn weiter. „Meist Ghost Shadow ist eine Verräterin?!"Voldemort kniff die Augen zusammen, nur um kurz danach Peter wieder zu fixieren. „Was bringt dich dazu, das zu glauben?"

Peter begann noch mehr zu zittern und seine Stimme war fast nur ein Krächzen „Ich sah wie sie eine Eule weg schickte, eine unserer Tarneulen."

„WAS?!?"Voldemorts Finger hörten auf den Takt zu schlagen und seine Stimme war ein lautes Donnergrollen, das im Marmorsaal wieder hallte. „Und warum hast du mir das nicht gleich gesagt?"fragte er mit einem leisen Unterton in der Stimme.

„Mir ist es erst im Nachhinein aufgefallen, Meister, verzeiht."

Voldemort lachte leise „Ich hätte mir es denken können, dass sie es war die mich die ganze Zeit so betrogen hat... Nun, ich denke ich werde ihr gleich einen Besuch abstatten. Entferne dich, Wormtail, und wenn du noch einmal so etwas siehst, dann sage mir _sofort_ Bescheid."

Peter erhob sich, dankbar einer Strafe entkommen zu sein, und wollte eiligst die Halle verlassen.

„Ach Wormtail... _CRUCIO!_ Damit du so etwas nicht noch mal vergisst."

Voldemort ließ den heulenden Peter unter dem Fluch bis er den Saal durchquert hatte und ihn aufhob.

„Dann bring mich mal zu Ghost Shadow!"

Peter kämpfte sich hoch und führte Voldemort durch die langen Gänge des Schlosses. Er zitterte noch immer und er hoffte, egal was es war, dass Ghost Shadow leiden würde, so wie er litt.

Es war ein langer Fußmarsch und schließlich hielten sie vor dem Zimmer an in dem Ghost Shadow hauste, oder besser lebte. „ Du wartest hier!" zischte Voldemort ehe er eintrat.

Im Zimmer brannten nur wenige Kerzen. Ghost Shadow sprang vom Stuhl auf und musterte Voldemort.

„Nun, meine Liebe, gibt es nicht etwas, das du mir sagen willst?"

Die Frau musterte Voldemort und meinte schließlich: „Du weißt es also?"

Voldemort trat einen Schritt näher an sie ran und lächelte sie kalt an „Ja ich weiß es, meine liebe kleine Spionin!"

Ghost Shadow schien keine Angst zu haben, sie krallte das Stück Papier fest, auf welchen sie zuvor geschrieben hatte.

„Gibt es da etwas, das du verstecken willst?"

Ghost Shadow schluckte. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

Peter, der vor der Tür das Gespräch mit anhörte, begann wieder zu zittern. Niemand hatte es je gewagt, den dunklen Lord mit „du"anzusprechen, aber diese Verräterin tat es ohne scheinbar Angst zu haben!

Voldemort schwang elegant den Zauberstab. „_ACCIO_ Papier!"Das Papier wurde aus ihrer Hand geradezu gerissen und flog auf den dunklen Lord zu, der es dann mit einem sardonischen Grinsen nahm und las. „Hört, hört", meinte er als das Papier durchgelesen hatte. „Nun, meine Liebe, ich denke, damit bist aufgeflogen. Aber mir scheint, dass du so etwas schon geahnt hast, nicht wahr?"

Ghost Shadow blickte ihn wütend an.

Voldemort trat einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu und nun konnte sie seinen Atem spüren. „Hat es Spaß gemacht, mich jahrelang zu belügen?"

Ghost Shadow zeigte keine Gefühlsregung . Sie war Meisterin darin, ihre Angst zu verbergen. „Oh ja, es hat sehr viel Spaß gemacht, besonders weil es unter deiner Nase war."

Voldemorts Augen loderten wütend vor Zorn auf. „_CRUCIO_!"

Wie Peter zuvor lag nun Ghost Shadow auf dem Boden. Sie konnte gar nicht sagen, wann sie gefallen war. Ihr Körper war ein einziger Schmerz. Sie bis sich auf die Lippen, wollte nicht schreien. Sie konnte Blut schmecken, und dann schrie sie laut.

Peter grinste mit Genugtuung.

Voldemort lächelte. „Oh ja, dieses Schreien klingt geradezu wie Musik in meinen Ohren!"

Ghost Shadow schnappte nach Luft, wollte aufhören zu schreien, aber sie schaffte es nicht. Nach einer Ewigkeit, so kam es ihr vor, wurde der Fluch von ihr genommen.

Voldemort grinste noch mehr. Er schnippte mit den Fingern und gleich drauf erschienen zwei seiner treuesten Untertanen. Wie genau sie apparierten, hatte Ghost Shadow nie heraus gefunden.

„Sperrt sie in ein Verließ, in das Dunkelste überhaupt, Richtet alles für eine Hinrichtung per Scheiterhaufen vor. Morgen Abend soll sie brennen!"Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verließ das Zimmer.

Ghost Shadow wurde mehr getragen als das sie laufen konnte. „Fahr zu Hölle", flüsterte sie leise, ehe sie aus dem Zimmer geschleift wurde.

Der Orden war komplett versammelt. Der Raum war magisch vergrößert worden und trotzdem wirkte es überfüllt.

Ganz Vorne im Raum war eine Tafel aufgebaut. Dumbledore blickte sich im Raum um. „Nun, alle vollzählig? Dann denke ich, wir können anfangen."Er nickte einer Gestalt zu die sich erhob und nach vorne trat. Als er ganz vorne war, konnte jeder sehen wer es war: Draco Malfoy. Sein Gesicht war längst nicht mehr so aristokratisch wie früher.

Er blickte alle der Reihe nach an. „Von unserem Informanten wissen wir, wo sich Voldemorts Festung in genau fünf Stunden aufhalten wird. Wir wissen, dass die gesuchte Zielperson sich in dieser Zelle befindet."

Er macht ein paar Handschlenker und Linien erschienen auf dem Papier. In einer Zelle befand sich ein Punkt mit der Aufschrift „M. McGonagall"

Draco hielt kurz inne und fuhr dann fort. „Zwei weitere Personen sind ebenfalls in diesem Kerker, die werden auch mitgenommen. Keiner der in diesem Kerker ist, bleibt zurück. Wir haben da nur ein Problem: man kann weder rein noch raus und Portschlüssel ist auch nicht."Er schwieg kurz.

„Wie soll man dann rein kommen?" fragte jemand und zustimmendes Gemurmel kam auf mit ein.

Draco grinste. „Genau hier kommen unsere Deutschen Kollegen ins Spiel."Er nickte zwei Frauen zu, welche nach vorne kamen. Die eine war groß und schmal, hatte langes dunkel blondes Haar, die andere war klein, hatte rot gefärbte Locken und trug eine Brille.

„Das sind Dr. Kathrin Metzger und Dr. Nelli Sauerhaus, sie haben beide ein Gerät entwickelt, das uns helfen wird."Er gab Dr. Metzger ein Zeichen. Diese nickte und schwang den Zauberstab.

Lisande vermutete, dass es ein Sprachzauber war.

„Ich und meine geschätzte Kollegin Dr. Sauerhaus haben dieses Gerät erfunden, den Umpoler. Es wird ein der schwächsten Stelle der Schutzbarriere angebracht und polt die Energie um."Dr. Metzger lächelte als sie in halb wissende und halb unwissende Gesichter blickte. „Ich denke, meine Kollegin sollte es Ihnen weiter erklären."

Sie nickte Dr. Sauerhaus und diese begann nun zu erklären „Der Umpoler bündelt die Magie, die das apparieren verhindern soll, und wandelt sie um, so dass man über einen bestimmten Zeitraum apparieren oder einen Portschlüssel benutzen kann."

Es herrschte Schweigen. „Wie lange?"

Dr. Metzger blickte den älteren Mann mit fast weißem Haar an.

„ Höchstens fünf bis sechs Minuten ", meinte sie leise und blickte bedauernd Dumbledore an.

„Fünf Minuten, das schaffen wir nie!"meinte der Mann und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Meinst du nicht, Martin, dass es unsere einzige Chance ist?"antwortete Remus, der still zugehört hatte.

Martin strich sich durch sein Haar. „Aber wir sollen so ein Himmelfahrtskommando für nur eine Frau machen? Tut mir leid wenn das hart klingt, aber ein Leben für so viele die sich in Gefahr begeben?"

Dumbledore nickte bei Martins Worten „Ich verstehe dich Martin. Aber ich habe geschworen, dass keiner länger als unbedingt nötig in Gefangenschaft bleibt und diesen Schwur will ich nicht brechen, verstehst du?"

Martin nickte. „Ich verstehe Sie, Professor Dumbledore, aber wie soll man das schaffen? Man müsste die Zelle markieren, damit wir rein appariern können."

Dr. Sauerhaus nickte langsam „Ja, wenn man appariert, aber nicht wenn man _teleportiert_."

„Wer kann denn teleportieren?"

Dumbledore lächelte. „Es ist eine alte indianische Kunst..."

„Die keiner beherrscht", meinte Lisande leise und musterte den alten Professor.

„So ist es, Lisande, aber eine Person gibt es und es wird Zeit, dass sie wieder von den Toten aufersteht. Komm rein!"

Die Tür ging auf und herein trat Anarya.


	21. Special Episode III: Erinnerung eines Ve

Autor: Yanis Tamiem

Disclaimer: Alles Joanne K. Rowling außer Lisande, Aryana, Steffi und Lastalda die gehören dem Rudel.

Anmerkung: Ein kleines Special Kapitel von Ghost Shadow, in der Ich-Form. Jetzt geht es mit Horror Show weiter. Mein Prüfungen sind bestanden und ich habe jetzt viel Zeit!

Über Kommis würde ich mich freuen. Mailt mir doch!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen

Yanis

Special Episode III: Erinnerungen einer Verräterin

Zitternd zog ich meine Beine näher an mich nur um dann kurz schmerzerfüllt zusammen zu zucken. Die Kälte und Dunkelheit bereitete mir immer noch Unbehagen, eine Angst die ich wohl nie ablegen würde. Es war aber auch egal, schließlich war das meine letzte Nacht in Gefangenschaft, morgen würde ich Frei sein. Auch wenn ich für das was ich getan hatte in der Hölle schmoren würde, so war ich doch endlich diese Last los die schon viel zu lange schwer auf meinen Schultern liegt. Ich bin Egoistisch und selbstsüchtig, Merkmale die den meisten Slytherins zugeschrieben werden. Nie hätte ich gedacht das ich auch diese Eigenschaften besitze. Aber gerade hier, wird mir klar, das nicht viel besser bin als die, welche, dem Lord Voldemort treu dienen. Viel hatte sich verändert. Ausgerechnet ich die sich so schnell es ging von ihrer Familie los sagte, ausgerechnet ich von der es viele nie erwartet hätte. Gerade ich die damals einzig nette und brauchbare Slytherin schloss mich denen an die ich einst wie die Pest hasste. An dem Tag wo ich dem Lord diente, war ich gebrochen, nicht mehr willig zu leben. Ich hatte aufgeben, aufgeben weil ich einsam war. Ich fühle mich immer noch einsam, es ist mittlerweile ein fester Bestandteil meines Lebens geworden.  
Ja, die Einsamkeit ist meine größte Schwäche, sie ist es weswegen ich hier im Kerker von Lord Voldemort sitze und sie ist weswegen ich meinen Körper an den Teufel verkauft habe. Wenn ich einschlafe sehe ich ihre vorwurfsvollen Gesichter „ Wie konntest du das tun! Ich hasse dich", sehe ich Lastalda sagen und ihr Gesicht zeigt eine Abscheu die ich nur selten von ihr gekannt hatte. „ Du hast uns verraten", kriege ich von Steffi zu hören und ihr Blick wirkt unendlich traurig. „ Du bist nicht mehr unsre Rudelschwester", flüstert Aryana leise und Lisande blickt mich kummervoll an „ Wir haben dir einst vertraut und du hast es missbraucht. Du gehörst nicht mehr zu uns."  
Ich bin selber Schuld, habe ich doch die im Stich gelassen die meine Familie, waren. „ Es tut mir leid", höre ich mich in die Stille des Kerkers flüstern „ Verzeiht mir!" Aber ich weiß das was ich getan habe niemals verzeiht werden kann.  
Auch wenn ich Spionin war und vielleicht einigen das Leben retten konnte, so habe ich dennoch kein Recht drauf Stolz zu sein. Das ich entdecket werden würde, war mir von Anfang an klar, zu schmal war der Grad auf dem ich wandelte und mit jeden Tag den ich ihn überquerte wurde er dünner. Bis ich fast nur noch auf einem Seil wippte.  
Meine Knochen schmerzen, bei den Folterungen ist es ein Wunder das ich noch welche Besitze. Vorsichtig streiche über die lange gerade schmale Linie die sich über meinen ganzen rechten Unterarm zieht. Eine kleine Erinnerung an meine Rückkehr auf die „ richtige Seite". Ich schüttele mich, wenn ich die Narbe berühre dann höre ich immer noch meine Worte und spüre immer noch die Tränen die sich langsam ihren Weg bahnen. Oder weine ich wirklich? Viel zu lange habe ich nicht mehr geweint, warum tue ich es jetzt? Kann ich doch wieder fühlen? Zulange hat mich nichts mehr berührt, das letzte mal das mich etwas Berührte war Lisandes tot. Noch immer sehe ich ihre weit aufgerissen Augen, dieses unglaubliche Entsetzten auf ihren hübschen Gesicht. Wenn ich die Augen schließe ist sehe ich diese Bild, es begleitet mich, egal was ich tue, an was ich denke und mit wem ich spreche. Es ist immer dieses Bild, es wird mich wahrscheinlich auch nicht verlassen, wenn ich morgen sterbe.  
Mit der linken Hand wische ich mir die Tränen aus den Augen, auf dem Hand ist eine Buchstabe. Er Kennzeichnet mich als das was ich bin, es ist ein T, ein T für Traitor. Ich bin ein Verräter, einst habe ich mein Blut verraten, etwas ich bis heute nicht bereue. Was ich bereue ist das ich der Verräter für meine Freunde geworden bin. Peter Pettigrew verriet einst James und Lily Potter und ich verriet Lisande, Aryana, Steffi und Lastalda. Meine Gedanken sind völlig chaotisch, an so vieles beginne ich mich in den letzten Stunden meines Lebens wieder zu erinnern. An den Spaß denn wir zusammen hatten, an die Stimmen der Mädels an unsere verrückten Aktionen. Sogar an die Streiterei die meist in einer knuddlerei endete. Ich höre Lastaldas Worte wenn sie mich vor Vollmond wieder ermahnte vorsichtig zu sein. Ich höre mich, wie ich ihr verspreche das ich vorsichtig bin. Meist war es Steffi die mich dann aus Schnee ausbuddelte, oder Lisande die mich am Nacken raus dem Schlammloch rauszog. Ich sehe uns alle bei einem Muggelfilm weinen und ich sehe wie wir uns an einander kuschelten, so das jede getröstet wurde.  
Mein Gott, wie lange ist diese Zeit her, wie sehr wünschte ich die Zeit umkehren zu können nur um sie alle noch mal zu sehen, um sie zu hören und mich bei ihnen zu entschuldigen.  
„ Bei Merlin, verzeiht mir für mein Versagen", murmele ich wieder in die Stille. Wieder greife ich an die Narbe am rechten Unterarm

„ _Nicht auch noch Lisande, bitte nicht, sie ist die einzige die ich noch habe..." und ich sehe Lisandes blaue weit aufgerissen Augen vor mir. „ Verlass du mich nicht auch noch das kannst du nicht machen...". Aber eine Antwort erhielt ich nicht, ich war die letzte welche übrig war, die letzte von dem Rudel, die letzte von Fünfen.  
Als ich das Lachen von Ivan Lestrange hörte verwandelt sich mein Schmerz in Wut und ich stürze mich auf ihn zu, meinen Zauberstab haben sie mir gleich am Anfang abgenommen. Es war mir egal, blindlings schlug ich auf ihn ein und sein Lachen brachte mich zum Kochen. Irgendwann ich weiß nicht mehr wie lange es dauerte wurde ich von jemanden Festgehalten und Lestrange beugte sich zu mir. „ Nur die wahren Reinblüter überleben." Er zog einen kleinen Dolch „ Nun, Tia Maddox, du Blutsverrätern, nun wird dein Blut vergossen und du wirst in unsrer Mitte deinen Platz einnehmen, so wie es dir von Anfang an bestimmt war." Er setzte den Dolch an und zog in längs über meinen Unterarm...ich schnappte nach Luft und sah wie mein Blut auf den Boden Tropfte. Langsam bildete sich eine kleine Blutlache. Lestrange musterte mich „ Dein Schicksal ist besiegelt Tia Maddox, dein Blut wurde vergossen, du hast keinen mehr...du bist der Sklave unseres Lords ."Er gab seinem Begleiter ein Zeichen, das Blut begann in meinen Ohren zu rauschen, auf meiner Stirn bildete sich kalter Schweiß und dann brach ich zusammen. Das war das letzte woran ich mich erinnerte.  
Meine nächste Erinnerung setzt erst wieder ein als ich das „ T" erhielt, das war 3 Tage später. An alles was an diesen 3 Tagen passiert ist kann ich mich nicht erinnern. Es ist als ob diese Tage nicht existiert hätten..._

Ich schrecke aus meinen Gedanken hoch, als draußen auf dem Flur wilder Tumult herrscht. Langsam und mit einigen Flüchen auf der Zunge drückte ich mich weiter in die Ecke und wartete darauf das es still wurde.  
Es wird schnell wieder still. Nur um bald darauf wieder laut zu werden. „ Verdammt sie sind weg", hörte ich eine Stimme. „ Das wird dem Lord gar nicht gefallen", antwortete eine zweite. „ Was ist mit der Zelle", fragte die erste Stimme wieder. Ich kroch tiefer in meine Ecke. „ Die ist bestimmt leer, schauen wir mal nach, aber ich glaube das sie auch mitgenommen wurde." Die Tür wurde geöffnete kurz schimmerte Licht in den Raum, sie leuchtete alle Ecken aus, bis auf meine. „ Sie ist leer, kein Wunder, an ihrer Stelle ich auch den Top Spion mitgenommen."„ Wir müssen Meldung machen!" Mit diesen Worten verschwanden sie. Die Tür zogen sie hinter sich zu, dann entfernten sich ihre Schritte auf dem Flur.  
Zitternd stemmte ich mich hoch...hatte ich mich nur geirrt. Behutsam tastete ich nach der Tür und drückte die Klinke runter, die Tür war nicht verschlossen.  
„ Grundgütiger", flüstere ich leise. Ich wollte sie gerade öffnen als mir klar wurde, das ich niemanden hatte wo ich hingehen konnte. Ich lass mich auf den Boden sinken. „ Deine Schlacht ist geschlagen und du hast verloren", murmelte ich zu mir selber. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich so gesessen habe, bis mir ein Geistesblitz kam. Das was ich noch sagen wollte, das wozu ich keine Gelegenheit mehr hatte, der Überfall auf die Winkelgasse, der heute Stadt finden soll.  
So schnell ich kann stehe ich auf, es würden bestimmt viele Getötet werden und ich war hier und versank in Selbstmitleid.  
Zögernd öffnete ich die Tür und betrete den Flur, gleich drauf war ich Snow, der Husky, wie lange war ich nicht mehr in meiner Animagusgestalt rumgelaufen. Es war viel zu lange her. Ich lief los. Während ich lief merkte ich wie vertraut dieses Tier was ich ja selber bin war. So als wäre es immer da gewesen, als hätte es nur drauf gewartet wieder entfesselt zu werden. Mir wird bewusst das der Tag kommen an dem mein kompletter Willen gebrochen sein wird, doch noch besitze ich ein Funken meines Willen, des Willen, der Slytherin die sich einst gegen ihre Familie stellte und sich für ihre besten Freunde entschied und solange dieses bisschen von meinem Willen noch existiert solange werde ich noch kämpfen.

Für Aryana, für Lisande, für Steffi und für Lastalda. Den Tod fürchte ich nicht, er führt mich meiner gerechten Strafe zu. Ich nehme alle Strafen auf mich, den ich bin was ich bin, ein Verräter.


	22. Aryana's return

Horror Show Teil 16

Autor: Yanis aka Tia

E-Mail: Yanis-Tamiemweb.de

Anmerkung: Ich habe mich wirklich irre darauf gefreut, diesen Teil schreiben zu dürfen, und bitte, hier ist er endlich. Sorry für die lange Wartezeit. So langsam beginnen die Geheimnisse, sich zu lüften. Danke an alle, die das lesen!

Disclaimer: Wie immer, mir gehört alles...stopp das war das Falsche, mir ist nichts. Bis auf... na, ihr wisst schon.

Eurer Yanis

_kursiv _Lastaldas Schitzomieze Ghost

Teil 16: Aryana's return

Die Blicke der einzelnen Mitglieder des Ordens hafteten sich an Anarya, welche Unsicher in den Raum trat. Sie blickte sie etwas verschüchtert um.

„Entschuldige, Albus, wenn ich das jetzt sage, aber was macht eine sechzehn Jahre alte Schülerin bei einer Versammlung?" Misstraurig musterte der Mann die Schülerin.

Albus zwinkerte und seine Augen leuchten. „Nun, mein lieber Martin, langsam solltest du wissen, dass nicht alles so ist wie es scheint."

Remus erhob sich. „Aber Albus... Verzeih, dass ich das sage, aber das ist Anarya, eine Gryffindor der sechsten Klasse!"

Albus Dumbledores Blick heftete sich an Remus ehe er zu Lisande rüber schwenkte. „Bist du dir da sicher?" fragte er, wandte den Blick von Lisande ab wieder zu Remus. „Das ist meine Spionin!"

Es war als würde der Raum explodieren, denn alle Mitglieder des Ordens begannen nun wild durcheinander zu reden.

„Sie ist erst sechzehn! Bei Merlin, Albus, wie konntest du ein unschuldiges Kind da mit reinziehen?" rief Molly Weasley entsetzt aus und sagte das, was so ziemlich jeder dachte.

Außer Lisande. Ihr kam die ganze Sache ziemlich spanisch vor und ein Kribbeln machte sich in ihrem Bauch breit.

Anaryas Augen hefteten sich an Lisande und schienen sie zu durchbohren. Es machte Lisande nervös.

Dumbledore hob die Hand. „Bitte!"

Langsam kehrte Ruhe ein, und schließlich war es mucksmäuschenstill im Raum . Alle Blicke der Mitglieder waren nun auf Albus und Anarya gerichtet . Der Direktor von Hogwarts blickte sich im Raum um und musterte alle, ehe er sich an Anarya wandte. „Es wird Zeit deine wahre Gestalt zu offenbaren. Bist du bereit?"

Anarya nickte und drehte sich zu Lisande hin. „Es tut mir so furchtbar leid, dass ich dir so lange nichts sagen konnte", flüsterte sie heiser.

Lisande wurde blass. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Zögernd griff sie nach Remus' Hand und drückte sie leicht.

„Ich bin bereit, Professor. Nehmen sie den Zauber von mir!"

Albus nickte und zog seinen Zauberstab. Er begann, eine Formel zu murmeln und Anarya begann immer mehr zu verblassen und schließlich war sie verschwunden.

„Wo ist sie hin?" fragte Arthur Weasley, der sich das Verschwinden nicht erklären konnte. Sofort begannen alle aufgeregt zu flüstern.

„Ich bin hier", meinte eine weibliche Stimme und eine Gestalt löste sich aus den Schatten und trat neben Dumbledore.

Ein Stuhl polterte.

Lisande war aufgesprungen und blickte die Frau an, die wiederum (welche) sie anschaute.

„Aryana..." flüsterte die Blonde fast ehrfürchtig den Namen ihrer Freundin.

Noch ehe Aryana Lupin etwas sagen konnte, war ihr Lisande um den Hals gefallen. „Dass ich dich noch mal wieder sehen darf!" schluchzte sie und klammerte sie an ihre Freundin wie ein Ertrinkender.

Aryana begann nun ihrerseits zu schluchzen und bald darauf waren beide von Tränen überströhmt.

„Verzeih mir, Lisande", murmelte die Rothaarige immer wieder, da sie wusste wie Lisande gelitten hatte.

Lisande schien die Entschuldigung gar nicht zu hören. Sie klammerte sich an Aryana fest und wollte sie gar nicht mehr loslassen.

Dumbledore lächelte gerührt und wandte sich den staunenden Ordensmitgliedern zu. „Darf ich vorstellen? Aryana Lupin..."

Sofort wandte sich alle Blicke Remus zu, der etwas perplex auf die beiden Frauen schaute.

Lisande ließ Aryana los und blickte sie einen Moment lang an, dann hob sie ihre Hand und verpasste der anderen ganz plötzlich eine schallende Ohrfeige.

„Wie konntest du... wie konntest du mich die ganzen Jahre alleine lassen, ohne einen Ton zu sagen? Ihr habt mich alle verlassen... Lastalda, Steffi, Tia und du... ihr alle habt mich verlassen!" brach es vorwurfsvoll und wütend aus Lisande hervor.

Aryana nickte. Sie wusste, wie Lisande sich fühlte, hatte sie doch in all den Jahren selbst daran gedacht was aus ihren Freunden geworden war. Lastaldas Verschwinden hatte sie ja noch selber mitbekommen. Aber was war mit Steffi und Tia passiert?

Ohne weiter groß darüber nachzudenken trat sie auf die immer noch schluchzende Lisande zu und nahm sie in den Arm und Lisande weinte noch schlimmer als vorher.

Der ganze Orden blickte verwirrt auf die zwei Frauen welche am Rand des Raumes standen und wovon eine die andere festhielt als würde es kein Morgen geben . Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis Lisande sich gefangen hatte und sich wieder gefasst hinsetzten konnte.

„Wir sprechen uns noch", flüsterte sie und schenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Direktor.

James und Sirius hatten zusammen mit Peter und Remus ihren geheimen Stellungsplatz bezogen und das Ganze verfolgt.

Grinsend warf Sirius Remus einen Blick zu. „Du bist nicht zufällig mit einer Aryana Lupin verwandt?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht das ich wüsste."

James lachte. „Ach komm schon, Moony, wer weiß was du uns die ganzen Jahre noch verschwiegen hast!"

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. Seine Nase hatte einen vertrauten Geruch ausgemacht. Es roch nach... Wolf? Er musterte die anwesenden Ordensmitglieder durch das kleine Loch. „ Irgendjemand...ist..."

„Hey Prongs, ist das dahinten nicht Martin Johnsen?" unterbrach ihn Sirius.

James drängte sich an Remus vorbei zu Sirius.

„Tatsächlich! Er ist es wirklich und er ist richtig tugendhaft... Ich frage mich..."

„Prongs..." unterbrach ihn Remus und James sowie Sirius drehten sich zu ihm.

„Was ist denn?" kam es von beiden unisono.

Genervt zog Remus seine Stirn in Falten, Peter lachte leise.

„Jungs ich wollte euch was Wichtiges sagen..." versuchte er nun zu erzählen.

James drehte sich zu Sirius. „Hast du das gehört? Er will uns was erzählen."

„ Ja, James habe ich auch gehört... Ich... okay, Remie, sag uns was du uns sagen willst."

James rieb sich über sein Kinn. „ Siri, das war ein dämlicher Satz."

Remus seufzte „ Ich wollte nur nebenbei bemerken das ich was rieche, mein Wolfsgeruch und etwas ähnliches."

James und Sirius hörten augenblicklich mit ihrer Flachserei auf.

„Meinst du das ernst?" fragte James und Remus nickte langsam. „Mit so was scherze ich garantiert nicht."

„Hey das ist gut, wenn dadrinnen noch ein Werwolf sein sollte dann bist du nächsten Vollmond nicht so alleine, sondern kannst mit dem anderen Werwolf rumtoben", brach es kurz drauf von Sirius raus.

„Ach, halt die Klappe", murmelte Remus.

„Halt die Klappe", tönte es wie ein Echo. Verwirrt blickten sich die Marauders an. „Seid endlich still, wir werden noch..."

James riss die Tür auf und blickte auf Harry, Ron und Hermoine welche den Marauder erstaunt ansahen. „ ...erwischt..." beendete Harry seinen Satz und drängte ( sich an James vorbei in den kleinen Raum.

Verblüfft starrte James Harry und seine Freunde an. „Was macht ihr denn hier?"

Hermione quetschte sich ebenfalls in den winzigen Raum. „Nach was sieht es denn aus, mein Lieber?"

Ron gelangte irgendwie ebenfalls noch mit rein und schloss die Tür langsam hinter sich.

„Nach was sieht es denn wohl aus, James?" Sirius begann leise zu lachen. „Ich vermute mal, Jamsie, dass sie die gleiche Idee hatten wie wir."

„Hör auf, mich Jamsie zu nennen, Siri!" nuschelte James und versuchte ein böses Gesicht aufzusetzen.

Remus seufzte. „Ihr zwei seid richtig kindisch!"

James und Sirius grinsten. „Wissen wir", kam es unisono von beiden.

Hermione stöhnte. „Sind die immer so schlimm?"

Remus nickte nur. „Leider. Es gibt nichts Schlimmeres!"

„Hey was soll das heißen? Wir beide sind doch ganz lieb!" empörte sich Sirius und setzte seinen unschuldigsten Blick auf .

Harry hatte sein Kopf an das Loch gepresst durch welches vorher James den Orden bespitzelt hatte.

„Was bereden die da eigentlich?" flüsterte er.

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern, zog ein Paar Langziehohren aus seiner Tasche und begann nun zu horchen.

James blickte starrte verblüfft die Langziehohren an verblüfft beiden an. „Was sind denn das für Dinger?"

Doch keiner der anderen schien es für nötig zu halten, auf seine Frage zu antworten.

Aryana runzelte die Stirn, als sie es roch. Sie blickte zu Lisande, die angestrengt den Ausführungen des Direktors lauschte. Sie roch es wieder. Irgendwoher kannte sie den Geruch.

„Lisande!" flüsterte sie leise.

Lisande drehte sich rum und betrachte Aryana fragend.

„Riechst du es auch?" flüsterte Aryana.

Lisande drehte sich rum „ Was soll ich riechen, ich rieche gar nichts." Aryana blickte sie irritiert an „ Lisande hier ist irgendwas. Es riecht nach Wolf!" Lisande runzelte die Stirn „ Ist ja auch kein Wunder immerhin ist Remus ein Werwolf, es wird er sein den du riechst", flüsterte sie. Aryana schüttelte den Kopf „ Es ist noch was anders da, nicht in diesem Raum, es riecht fast genauso. Glaub mir da ist etwas!" Lisande blickte ihre wiedergefundene Freundin kurz an und es war seltsam das Aryana wieder da wahr und Lisande ihr wie früher Vertrauen sollte, es fühlte sich seltsam an...aber sehr richtig!" Sie nickte schließlich „ Ich glaub dir", flüsterte sie und fügte hinzu „ Und ich vertraue dir!" Aryana blickte sie erstaunt an, aber diese schlichte Aussage von Lisande nahm ihr eine riesen Last von ihren Schultern. Aryana nickte, stand leise auf und verließ den Raum. Neben dem Sitzungsraum befand sich, wie sie wusste, eine kleine Kammer, von wo der seltsame Geruch zu kommen schien...Sie konnte Stimmen hören, die flüsterten... Mit einem Ruck riss sie die Tür auf und blickte auf die sieben Jugendlichen.

„Was, bei Merlin..." zischte sie erstaunt als ihr Blick an Harry und James hängen blieb und dann zu Sirius wanderte und schließlich an dem jungen Remus hängen blieb. „Was ist hier los?" meinte sie nun etwas lauter. „Ich verlange eine Erklärung!"

Sirius blickte kurz zu James und Remus und quetschte sich dann aus der kleinen Kammer nach draußen. „Ähm... ja also ich bin Sirius Black und tja... wir haben hier sozusagen eine kleine Versammlung abgehalten."

Aryana hob eine Augenbraue . „Ich weiß wer du bist. Aber warum bist du so jung?"

In dem Moment tat sich die Tür zum Sitzungszimmer auf und Lisande und Remus kamen ebenfalls nach draußen.

„Das hätte ich mir denken können", murmelte der ältere Remus und musste grinsen.

Aryana drehte sich zu Lisande. „Lisande, ich will eine Erklärung und zwar sofort! Wo ist Steffi? Wo ist Tia? Was macht Remus Lupin hier in jung?"

Lisande seufzte leise und nahm Aryana an der Hand. „DU willst eine Erklärung? Da bist du nicht die einzige!" Sie schien einen Moment zu überlegen, dann sagte sie: „Komm mit, ich glaube, wir zwei sollten uns mal ganz in Ruhe unterhalten – OHNE Störung!"

Sie warf dem älteren Remus einen Blick zu und zog Aryana dann durch die Gänge. Remus wartete bis die beiden verschwunden waren und seufzte. „Moony, was hat das zu bedeuten", fragte nun James und blickte den Älteren an.

„Ja, das würde mich auch mal interessieren", murmelte Harry und Sirius nickte beipflichtend.

„Tja um ehrlich zu sein habe ich auch keine wirkliche Ahnung", meinte der Professor und seufzte noch mal.

„Remus? Was macht ihr denn so lange da draußen?" Es war Albus Dumbledore der nun rauskam und nun die Marauder sowie Harry, Ron und Hermine sah. Seine Augen funkelten belustigt.

„Nun, das hätte ich mir wohl denken können... Du dir doch auch, nicht wahr, Remus" fragte der Direktor und zwinkerte dem älteren Remus zu.

Dieser nickte langsam. „Ich denke, es ist ohnehin alles besprochen, oder nicht?"

Der Direktor räusperte sich und drehte sich zu seinen Schülern. „Ich möchte, dass ihr jetzt in den Gryffindorturm geht und vor morgen früh nicht mehr rauskommt. Ist das klar?" Er blickte die Schüler ernst an. „Wer dennoch, egal ob mit Tarnumhang oder ohne, auf dem Flur erwischt wird, der wird sich wünschen, nicht mal im Traum je einen Gedanken ans Regelbrechen verschwendet zu haben! . Ich hoffe morgen können wir alles aufklären."

Hermione, Remus und Peter nickten „ Natürlich Professor", meinte Hermione leise.

„James, Sirius, Harry, Ron?" Die vier seufzten, stimmten aber ebenfalls zu.

„Gut, dann bis morgen früh", meinte der Professor.

Der Direktor wartete bis die Schüler wirklich verschwunden waren. „Ist es. Heute Abend. Bist du sicher, dass du mitgehen willst?" Remus nickte kurz „ Ha bin ich!"

Der Direktor seufzte leise. „ Dann ruh dich noch etwas aus, damit du heute Nacht fit bist!"

Remus lächelte kurz und verabschiedete sich, dann steuerte er in die Richtung in welcher sein Büro lag.

Atreju war in den Raum zurück gekehrt wo sie sich immer mit ihm getroffen hatte. Sie war allein in der Dunkelheit des Raumes.

„Verdammt was mache ich hier?" fragte sie sich kurz nachdem sie den Raum betreten hatte. Sie wusste selbst nicht, warum ihre Beine sie wie von allein hierher getragen hatten.

„Ich bin froh, dass du da bist", meinte eine Stimme, die ihr seltsam vertraut vorkam, aus der Dunkelheit.

Atreju drehte sich um. „Maddox?" Hatte er etwa hier auf sie gewartet? Ein Zauberstab glühte auf und sie konnte das blasse Gesicht von Julian Maddox sehen.

Wortlos wollte sie sich rumdrehen und zur Tür hinaus, doch die war geschlossen. Auch ihr hastig gemurmeltes „Alohomora" half nichts. „Lass mich hier raus, Maddox!" fauchte sie wütend.

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Du kommst hier nicht eher raus bis du mir zugehört hast", meinte er und trat einen Schritt näher auf Julien zu.

„Ich will aber nicht mit dir reden, begreif das endlich!" zischte sie wütend und hob den Zauberstab.

Julien seufzte. „Du bist ein Dickschädel", sagte er und trat noch weiter auf sie zu.

„Wenn du noch einen Schritt näher kommst garantiere ich für nichts mehr!"

Julien zog seine Augenbrauen hoch, was man im spärlichen Licht des Zauberstabes allerdings kaum erkennen konnte. Er lächelte, ein trauriges, bitteres aber herausforderndes Lächeln.

„Ein Angebot: wir machen ein Duell. Wenn du gewinnst, lass ich dich raus ohne irgend etwas zu verlangen. Wenn ich gewinne, dann wirst du endlich mit mir sprechen und mir zuhören."

Atreju überlegte einen Moment. „Gut, Maddox. Aber ich warne dich: keine falschen Tricks. Es gellten die Duellregeln – wer sie verletzt, hat verloren!"

Julien nickte und kurz drauf herrschte im ganzen Raum Licht. Beide nahmen ihre Aufstellung ein.

Dann begann das Duell.

Aryana sah lange Lisande an, ihre Tränen tropften schon seit gut einer Stunde auf den Boden. Lisande selbst hatte, kurz nachdem sie die Geschichte erzählt hatte, total die Fassung verloren und weinte bitterlich in Aryanas Armen.

„Es tut mir so leid! Ich wusste nicht, dass du ganz alleine warst, aber ich hätte merken müssen , dass es dir nicht gut geht", flüsterte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme und strich durch Lisandes Haar. „Kannst du mir verzeihen?" fügte sie kaum hörbar hinzu.

Lisande zog undamenhaft die Nase hoch und stand auf um sich ein Taschentuch zu suchen .

Sie ging zu einer Schublade und nahm wie in Gedanken ein Bild heraus. Es zeigte fünf fröhliche Mädchen, die wild winkten. Sie blickte lange auf das Bild und ging zurück zu Aryana. Sie reichte das Foto an ihre Freundin und sah zu wie auch Aryana das Bild lange anstarrte „Was waren das noch für Zeiten, als die Welt noch soweit in Ordnung war und wo wir uns hatten..."

Jetzt war es mit Aryanas Fassung ganz vorbei. Sie begann schlimmer als vorher zu weinen und nun war es Lisande, die sie im Arm hielt .

„Es tut mir so leid. Es tut mir so unendlich leid, dass ich dich alleine gelassen habe..." schluchzte sie und Lisande strich ihr beruhigend über das Haar.

„Das kann man mir nicht verzeihen, das kann mir niemand verzeihen!"

„Aryana, hör auf zu weinen! Ich verzeihe dir doch... ich bin froh das ich dich wenigstens wiederhabe. Dachtest du ernsthaft, ich würde dich wegstoßen wo ich Dich grade erst wieder gefunden habe?"

Aryana sah richtete sich auf und blickte Lisande an. Die Augen der blonden Frau waren noch rot verquollen vom Weinen, aber Aryana wusste, dass sie selbst nicht besser aussah.

„Ehrlich", flüsterte sie.

Lisande nickte und blickte zu dem Bild von den fünf Mädchen hinüber. „Sie wären froh, dass wir uns wieder haben", meinte sie und lächelte.

„Mein Gott waren wir da noch jung! Guck dir mal Lastalda an, sie sieht aus als würden ihre Augen vor Flammen lodern! Wetten das lag daran dass Ghost auch aufs Bild wollte?"

Aryana sah das Bild noch einmal an und lächelte nun ebenfalls. „Stimmt, die eitle Mieze! Guck dir Steffi an, sie sieht richtig zufrieden aus. Ich kann mich noch erinnern was das für ein Kampf war, bis wir alle zu dem Foto überredet hatten ."

Lisande nickte. „Ja, ich weiß noch genau wie Tia sich gewehrt hat! Sie wollte absolut nicht auf das Bild. Anfangs hat sie noch richtig böse geguckt aber je mehr Fotos es wurden um so mehr mussten wir lachen und schließlich konnte selbst unsere selbsternannte böse Slytherin nicht an sich halten und musste auch lachen."

Aryana nickte und strich liebevoll über das Bild, Lisande lächelte nun traurig „ Sie fehlen mir, Aryana, sie fehlen mir so sehr!"

Ihre zurückgekehrte Freundin nickte. „Ja, mir fehlen sie auch."

Sie saßen noch lange dort und schließlich als die Uhr sich Mitternacht näherte, stand Aryana auf . Lisande blickte ihr Freundin verwirrt an. „Wo willst du hin?"

Aryana lächelte kurz. „Ich helfe, Professor McGonagall zu befreien!"

Lisande blickte Aryana erschrocken an. „Aber musst du denn mit, ich meine Remus geht auch mit. Muss ich jetzt um euch beide Angst haben?"

Aryana nickte. „Ich bin die einzige, die sie in die Festung reinbringen kann. Sind wir erst mal drinnen, kann man apparieren, weil das Schutzschild dann unsere Aura aufgenommen hat."

Lisande sah reichlich verwirrt aus, nickte dann aber. Es war schließlich nicht dass erste mal, dass eine ihrer Freundinnen in den Kampf zog in dem sie selbst nichts zu suchen hatte... „Gut... aber wehe Du kommst nicht zurück, dann kannst Du aber was erleben! Ich habe keine Lust, ein zweites Mal um dich zu trauern!"

Aryana umarmte ihre Freundin sehr fest. „Keine Angst, ich lass dich nicht noch einmal so lange alleine."

Damit verließ sie den Raum und Lisande alleine zurück.

Draußen vor dem Schultor der Schule standen schon einige Gestalten, die zu warten schienen.

Mitternacht war nicht mehr weit und dann würden sie in die sie in die Höhle des Löwen aufbrechen. Oder viel passender in die Schlangengrube gehen. „ Ich habe ein ganz mieses Gefühl bei der Sache", murmelte Martin Johnsen, der ebenfalls bei der Aktion teilnehmen würde.

Remus nickte. „Tja, uns bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig. Eine andere Chance haben wir nicht!"

Martin nickte langsam und blickte zum Tor hinüber, die sich soeben auftat und aus dem Aryana zusammen mit Dumbledore und der Heilerin Christina Maxwell trat.

Dumbledore blickte alle der Reihe nach an und sein Blick blieb an Aryana hängen. „Du weißt, was du tun musst?"

Aryana nickte. Draco Malfoy trat auf sie zu in seiner Hand hielt er den Umpoler.

„Sie werden es schon schaffen, Aryana", meinte er und reichte ihr den Umpoler. „Aber denken Sie daran: drei Minuten, länger nicht. Sonst werden Sie bemerkt oder das Ding explodiert."

Aryana nahm den Umpoler. Dumbledore betrachtete seine ehemalige Schülerin kurz. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir eine solche Verantwortung aufbürden muss. Ich wünschte, es wäre anders...

Aryana winkte ab. „Es ist für Professor McGonagall. Ich setzte das Ding um Punkt zwölf am richtigen Punkt ab, dann könnt ihr apparieren. Nach drei Minuten entferne ich es wieder. Seht zu, dass ihr bis dahin alle draußen seid."

Die Zauberer und Hexen der Gruppe die Minerva McGonagall retten sollte, nickten. Aryana lächelte allen zu ehe sie sich weg teleportierte.

Der Direktor blickte auf seine Uhr. „Zwei Minuten, haltet euch bereit!"

In dem Moment trat Lisande vor das Tor „ Ich warte bis sie wieder zurück ist", meinte sie schlicht und stellte sich neben die Heilerin, die schwieg.

Aryana war zu den Koordinaten appariert die Dumbledore von seinem Spion erhalten hatte. Nun wartete sie und bereits kurz darauf erschien wie aus dem nichts die dunkle Festung Lord Voldemorts. Wie ein schwarzer Fels ragte sie in den Himmel. Sie seufzte innerlich, den Umpoler fest an sich gedrückt und in Gedanken ein Gebet zum Himmel schickend, dann teleportierte sie an die Ecke wo der Umpoler angebracht werden musste. Sie atmete tief durch, fest der Annahme dass es nicht klappen würde – sie wollte sich lieber keine zu großen Hoffnungen machen, die am Ende doch nur enttäuscht wurden. Dann brachte sie den Umpoler an. Sofort begann das Gerät zu arbeiten. Der Schutzschild flackerte kurz blau auf ehe er sich langsam auflöste.

Aryana blickte auf die Uhr. Es war genau Mitternacht, die Zeit lief.

_Hey, spart euch die Sentimentalitäten für später - mir wird gleich schlecht. Es wird interessant!_ spottete eine nur zu vertraute Stimme in Lastaldas Kopf. Lastalda öffnete die Augen. _Was meinst du, Katze?_ hakte sie nach und konnte gleich darauf erneut die spöttische Stimme des Katzenwesen in ihrem Kopf hören. _Du spürst es nicht? Na, kein Wunder! Ihr Menschen seid ja so_ _erbärmlich unsensibel..._ entgegnete die Stimme, die Ghost gehörte. 

_Was soll das heißen? Was spüren wir nicht? Verdammt, Ghost, lass die bescheuerten Geheimnsikrämereien und sag mir was zur Hölle los ist! _forderte Lastalda energisch. Wenn Ghost sich so wichtigtuerisch mysteriös gab, war irgendwas im Busche. Etwas wichtiges. Und selten etwas Gutes. _Obwohl es so viel schlimmer ja nun auch nicht mehr kommen kann..._

Sie konnte Ghost lachen hören. _Wart's nur ab, Dornröschen! Haltet euch bereit! _

„Wofür bereit halten?" flüsterte Lastalda leise, doch die Katze antwortete nicht mehr und Lastalda verfluchte sie dafür.

„Was ist los, Partner ?" hörte sie Steffis Stimme leise neben sich.

Lastalda seufzte. „Ghost ist los. Sie meinte, dass es interessant wird und wir uns bereit halten sollen. Mistvieh!"

Steffi schaute leicht irritiert. Sie hatte sich im Laufe der Jahre ja an einige schräge Aktionen von Lastaldas Schizomieze gewöhnt, aber das erklärte immer noch nicht, was hier los war. „Für was bereit halten?"

Lastalda zuckte in der Dunkelheit mit den Schultern. „Ich hab keinen Schimmer ." Sie drehte den Kopf zu Minerva McGonagall, die schweigend das Gespräch verfolgt hatte. „Professor, wir sollten uns für was bereit..."

Sie konnte den Satz nicht beenden, denn in dem Moment flog die Tür in die Luft.

Drei Gestalten stürmten in den Raum.

„Minerva?" fragte eine Stimme.

„Hier", antwortete die Professorin.

„Sie sind hier", rief der Mann, dessen Stimme Minerva bekannt vorkam.

Sie hechteten in die Ecke wo die drei Frauen saßen und blitzschnell legte jeder einer der Frauen eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wie viel Zeit noch?" fragte jemand.

„Eine Minute", antwortete der nächste.

„Dann weg!" antwortete die bekannte dritte Stimme und kurz darauf war der Kerker leer.

Martin grinste, als er sah wie drei apparierten . „Repraro", flüsterte er und deutete auf die Kerkertür welche kurz darauf wieder aussah, als sei nicht geschehen . Er blickte sich in dem Gang um. Von Weitem konnte er Stimmen hören. Mit einem breiten Grinsen apparierte auch er und der Gang war leer.

Aryana blickte auf die Uhr , noch fünf Sekunden, dann war die Zeit um. „Fünf... vier... drei... zwei... eins..." Sie entfernte das Gerät, das Schild baute sich wieder auf, doch diesmal schimmerte es grün. Etwas, was Aryana seltsam vorkam, doch sie hatte keine Zeit sich Gedanken zu machen. Mit einen hektischen Blick sah sie sich um ehe sie sich weg teleportierte, den Umpoler fest in ihrer Hand.


	23. Special Episode IV: Geisterschatten

**Geisterschatten**  
_  
Eine Charakter Fanfiction aus dem Harry Potter Universum zu meiner Fanfiction „Horror Show" _

Disclaimer: Alle bekannte Plätze, Personen und Ähnliches gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Die Charaktere Steffi, Lisande, Lastalda und Aryana gehören dem jeweiligen Rudelmitgliedern. Es tut mir wirklich leid, eure Charas zu quälen, aber ich kann halt nichts dafür - liegt in den Genen.

Inspiration: Lastaldas Charakter Fanfiction „Losing myself" und das Lied "Into the west" von Annie Lennox.

Anmerkung: Dieses ist eine Special Episode zu Horror Show, sie spielt zeitlich vor Horror Show, gehört aber trotzdem dazu. Ich muss vorher noch sagen, das jeder keine Psychische Folter mag es nicht lesen sollte, hier wird mit Tia nicht sehr sanft umgegangen. Danke meinen Beta: Lastalda!

Ohne dich ist meine Rechtschreibung wirklich zum weglaufen.

Über Komentare würde ich mich wirklich freuen! Also bitte, bitte einen Komentar!

---------------------------------------------  
Das Wasser traf sie mitten ins Gesicht und ließ sie erschrocken die Augen aufreißen und entsetzt nach Luft schnappen. Sie brauchte einige Sekunden bis sie wusste wo sie war. Auf einmal fiel es ihr ein und dieses Wissen schnürte ihr die Kehle zu.  
„Hallo Schneewittchen, aufgewacht?" meinte eine kalte Stimme, und noch ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, wurde sie brutal hoch gezogen.  
Kalte graue Augen musterten sie und jagten ihr eisige Schauer über den Rücken.  
„Ja, man kann es deutlich sehen: die kleine Tia Maddox ist erwachsen geworden!"  
Tia drehte den Kopf und blickte zur Seite. Rabastan Lestrange lachte kalt, fasste mit einer Hand um ihr Kinn und zwang sie somit, ihn wieder anzublicken.  
„Na na, wer wird denn gleich so abweisend sein? Freu dich doch, du bist noch übrig!"  
Tia riss sich los und taumelte ins Licht der Fackel.  
„Ich wäre lieber tot!" zischte sie und man konnte jetzt erst erkennen, wie klein sie doch war und wie dürr, ja fast abgemagert sie aussah. Ihr Augen wirkten unnatürlich groß.  
Lestrange lachte leise. Er war besonders gefährlich wenn er lachte, das hatte Tia schon mehrmals erlebt. Er trat auf sie zu, aber statt noch einmal nach ihr zu greifen, schlich er nun um sie herum, wie ein Löwe der nur darauf wartete, dass seine Beute einen Fehler machte.  
Tia hob stolz den Kopf in den Nacken.  
„Sieh an, scheinbar hast du sogar noch ein bisschen Stolz. Das ist mehr als wie erwarten konnten." Er trat wieder auf sie zu und griff nach ihren Armen. Seine großen Hände waren wie Schraubzwingen, die alles festhielten und nichts mehr los ließen. Sie war ihm ausgeliefert. Fast reflexartig versuchte sie sich loszureißen obwohl sie wusste, dass es sinnlos war.  
„Lass es sein, du wirst es nicht schaffen", drang seine Stimme an ihr Ohr.  
Auf einmal lächelte Tia herausfordernd zu ihm hinauf. „Wollen wir wetten?" fragte sie kalt, holte aus und trat Lestrange mit aller Macht gegen das Scheinbein.  
Der Griff um ihre Handgelenke lockerte sich und Lestrange keuchte vor Schmerzen entsetzt auf.  
Mit einem Ruck riss sich Tia los und hechtete zur Tür. Sie war verschlossen, eine Tatsache, der sie sich hätte bewusst sein müssen. Fieberhaft überlegte sie, was sie nun tun konnte, da wurde sie auch schon gepackt und mit voller Wucht zu Boden geschleudert. Sofort rappelte sie sich wieder auf.  
„Du kleines, verdammtes Miststück! Soll ich dir zeigen, wo es lang geht?" Lestrange trat auf sie zu, griff sie mit einer Hand und zog sie ruckartig nach oben, dann traf seine flache Hand mit voller Wucht ihre Wange. Tia taumelte wieder und stolperte einige Schritte, als er erneut ausholte und sie noch einmal schlug.  
Beim zweiten Schlag ging sie zu Boden. Der Erdboden war kalt und feucht, ihre Wange brannte wie Feuer und ihr ganzes Gesicht schien in Flammen zu stehen. Entsetzt hielt sie sich die Hand an die Wange und blickte den wütenden Lestrange entsetzt an.  
„Du bist ein Nichts, hörst du, ein nichts! Du bist noch nicht mal so viel Wert wie der Dreck auf dem verdammten Fußboden! Aber das wirst du noch lernen..."  
Er lächelte zufrieden und Tia keuchte, als er sie nun am Arm hochzog.  
„Also, sag schon Maddox, wer ist dein Herr und Meister? Vor wem wirst du demütig niederknien?"  
Tia wandte ihren blick ab und sah betont zur Seite, ihre Wange glänzte rot im Fackellicht.  
„Los sprich, oder soll ich erst deine Zunge lockern?"  
Fast trotzig drehte sie den Kopf noch weiter, um Lestrange nicht anblicken zu müssen.  
Lestrange lächelte. „Nun gut, wer nicht hören will, der muss eben fühlen."  
Mit einer fast lässigen Handbewegung zog er den Zauberstab aus seiner Robe und richtete ihn auf Tia. Sein Lächeln hatte etwas ungemein Grausames an sich.  
„Ja, auch du wirst es lernen! CRUCIO!"  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich mit Schrecken als sie erkannte welcher Spruch es war. Einige Sekunden schaffte sie es, sich gegen den Schmerz zu wehren, aber dann schrie sie, laut, schmerzhaft und ängstlich.  
Doch der Schmerz hörte nicht auf und so wurden für Tia Sekunden zu Minuten, Minuten zu Stunden, Stunden zu Tagen. Für sie war eine Ewigkeit vergangen, als Lestrange den Fluch aufhob und sie musterte, wie sie zusammen gekrümmt auf dem Boden lag.  
Elegant ließ er den Zauberstab zurück in seine Robe gleiten. Dann trat er auf Tia zu, die noch immer schwer atmend auf dem Boden lag. Ihre Lippe war aufgeplatzt und ihre Wange begann inzwischen, violett zu schimmern. Die Augen hatte sie zugekniffen. Sie wollte nichts mehr spüren, wollte nichts mehr von der Welt sehen, die ihr solche Schmerzen bereitete und auf der es für sie nichts mehr gab, wofür es sich gelohnt hätte zu leben.  
Rabastan kicherte. „Ja, auch du wirst es lernen. Dein Blut wurde erneut vergossen, kleine Maddox. Du bist nichts wert, gar nichts, das solltest du immer wissen. Und ich habe es mir zu meiner persönlichen Aufgabe gemacht, es dir beizubringen. Wir sehen uns noch, Tia Maddox!"  
Damit verließ er den Raum.

Tia wusste nicht, wie lange sie auf dem Boden gelegen hatte . Die Kälte kroch durch ihren Umhang in ihre Glieder und erst nach einer Zeit wurde ihr klar, dass sie weinte. Sie hatte nicht mal bemerkt, dass sie angefangen hatte...  
Sie schluchzte leise, während ihre Tränen unaufhörlich ihren Weg fanden.  
Wenn sie die Augen schloss, sah sie Lisandes blaue Augen, die sie weit aufgerissen anstarrten, ihren leblosen Körper, der wie der einer Puppe auf den Boden geworfen worden war, und sie begann noch mehr zu weinen. Sie hatte Lisande verraten, hatte sie nicht beschützten können. Sie hatte auch Steffi, Lastalda und Aryana nicht beschützten können und das war das Schlimmste: dass sie ihrem Rudel nicht hatte helfen können.  
Ihre Augen füllten sich erneut mit Tränen, als sie die Stelle erkannte, wo das schmale, rot-gelbe Armband von ihrem Handgelenk gefallen war. Der Zauber hatte aufgehört zu wirken als Lastalda gestorben war. Es war einfach von ihrem Handgelenk gefallen und plötzlich hatte sie gewusst, dass Lastalda, die starke selbstbewusste Lastalda, niemals mehr zurück kommen würde.  
Der rechten Unterarm war mit Blut verkrustet, die lange Schnittwunde war nur notdürftig versorgt worden. Tia dachte daran, dass es wohl besser gewesen wäre, wenn sie gar nicht versorgt worden wäre. Dann wäre sie jetzt bei Lastalda, Steffi, Aryana und Lisande sie wären wieder vereint und vielleicht so unbeschwert wie früher.  
Die Wange schmerzte und Tia zitterte, vor Schmerzen, vor Kälte und vor Sehnsucht danach, endlich zu sterben.  
Sie konnte nicht sagen, wie viele Stunden vergangen waren, als schließlich Lestrange wieder eintrat und sie halb sitzend an einer Wand vorfand. Er zog belustigt eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Na, du siehst doch schon wieder recht fit aus. Also meine Liebe, willst du mir jetzt sagen, wem du dienen wirst?"  
Tia schnaufte und spuckte auf dem Boden.  
Lestrange lächelte. Es war ein höhnisches Lächeln.  
„Du scheinst nicht klüger geworden zu sein, aber das ändern wir noch, nicht wahr, meine Liebe? Wie ich schon sagte, auch du wirst es noch lernen!"  
Tia blickte ihn nun fast hilflos an. „Ich lerne gar nichts!" meinte sie, und ihre Stimme klang heiser und so als wäre sie lange nicht benutzt worden.  
„Nicht?" Rabastan ließ seinen Kopf zur Seite fallen. „Ich bin da aber ganz anderer Meinung..." Er zog den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Tia. Sie hielt den Kopf gesenkt und wartete schicksalsergeben darauf, dass sein Cruciatus sie traf.  
Doch sie irrte sich.  
Der Fluch, den er sprach, war ein Haushaltsfluch, ein Fluch, mit dem man Tomaten die Haut abziehen konnte Er war sehr schmerzhaft, hatte man nur kurz seine Finger an der falschen Stelle.  
Der Fluch traf Tia und sie schrie laut auf, als Tausende kleiner Messer sie trafen. Wimmernd hielt sie sich die Hände vor das Gesicht und während sie schrie, begann Lestrange vor Genugtuung zu lachen.  
Es dauerte dieses Mal länger bis der den Fluch von ihr nahm.  
„Alle Achtung, Maddox, viele andere sind schon viel früher zusammengebrochen. Du scheinst noch nicht klein beigeben zu wollen. Aber es hat keinen Zweck, deine Freunde sind tot! TOT, verstehst du? Und deine Familie hat dich verstoßen. Du hast nichts mehr, rein gar nichts mehr woran du glauben oder worauf du hoffen kannst. Man hält dich für tot. Keiner wird auf die Idee kommen, dass du noch lebst, dafür haben wir gesorgt. Hör endlich auf die starke Märtyrerin zu spielen! Es hat sowieso keinen Sinn, am Ende wirst du doch das tun was wir dir sagen!"  
Tias Schultern bebten. Ihr Gesicht war hinter ihren Händen versteckt, die mit blutigen Kratzern übersät waren. Auch ihre Arme und alle Stellen wo ihr Körper nicht verdeckt war, waren blutig.  
Lestrange blickte noch einmal auf Tia herab und öffnete die Tür, doch statt zu gehen wie des letzte Mal, winkte er nun drei Todesesser herein. Zwei trugen eine Art Grill, in dem heiße Kohlen lagen. Der Dritte hatte eine lange Eisenstange, deren Ende seltsam geformt war, fast wie ein Zeichen oder etwas in der Art.  
Die zwei, die den Grill trugen, stellen ihn mit einem lauten Scheppern ab. Der dritte legte die Stange ins Feuer und zog seinen Zauberstab. Er murmelte etwas und kurz drauf glühten die Kohlen intensiver als vorher. Er steckte den Zauberstab weg und drehte sich zu Lestrange um. Dieser nickte und gab den beiden Todesessern, die den Grill getragen hatten, ein Zeichen.  
Zielstrebig ging sie auf die am Boden liegende Tia zu und rissen ihr die Hände vom Gesicht weg. Die Wange war mittlerweile dunkelviolett und grün, die Lippe aufgesprungen und die Kopfplatzwunde, von der sie selbst nicht genau wusste woher sie stammte, hörte schon wieder auf zu bluten. Eines der kleinen Messer des Tomatenschälfluches schien sie im Gesicht getroffen zu haben, aber hier waren es bei weitem nicht so viele Schnitte wie an ihren Händen und ihren Armen.  
Die einzige Farbe, die es an ihren Armen überhaupt gab, war rot - das Rot ihres Blutes.  
Ihren Augen blickten nun ängstlich die zwei Todesesser an, welche sie brutal nach oben und zu dem Kohlegrill zerrten. Lestrange nickte dem mit der Eisenstange zu.  
Schlagartig wurde Tia klar, was hier passieren sollte.  
„Nein!" flüsterte sie heiser und dann lauter, und schließlich schrie sie mit heiserer Stimme und je lauter sie schrie um so sadonischer wurde das Grinsen von Lestrange.  
Sie versuchte, sich loszureißen, aber es wollte ihr nicht gelingen, zu stark waren die beiden Todesser die sie in ihren Pranken hielten. Als die heiße Eisenstange ihr rechtes Handgelenk schließlich erreichte und es berührte, erschlaffte ihr Körper ganz plötzlich. Ihr Kopf fiel nach vorn und wie eine Puppe sackte ihr kompletter Körper zusammen.  
Der süßlich beißende Geruch von verbrannter Haut durchdrang den Raum.  
Lestrange beobachtete zufrieden lächelnd, wie der Buchstabe tief in ihre Haut gebrannt wurde bis schließlich die Eisenstange weggenommen wurde und die Sicht auf das „ T" freigab, welches nun auf ihrem inneren Handgelenk prangte. Er gab den beiden Todessern einen Wink, Tia loszulassen, und sie fiel zu Boden wie ein nasser Sack. Ihr Gesicht war vor Qual zu einer hässlichen Grimasse verzogen, wie war zerschlagen und geschunden.  
Lestrange lachte leise. „Nun denn. Wollen wir mal sehen, wie widerspenstig du noch in drei Tagen bist!" Er verließ den Raum und die anderen drei folgten ihm.  
Zurück blieb eine bewusstlose Tia, wie eine leblose Puppe am Boden liegend, wie ein Spielzeug das man einfach weg geworfen hatte, als es kaputt war.  
Die Tür schloss sich und schon bald darauf verlosch die Fackel. Eine gruselige Dunkelheit trat nun im Raum ein. Nichts war zu sehen, rein gar nichts, nur die Dunkelheit.

Als Tia die mörderische Hitze des Eisenstabes gespürte hatte, war sie ohnmächtig geworden und sie hatte sich so sehr gewünscht, einfach zu sterben, den langen Weg zu gehen und ihre Freunde wieder in die Arme zu schließen. Alle Schmerzen, alle Qualen, alle Angst zu vergessen und nur noch ihre Freunde wieder zu sehen. Sie wollte das Leben, das sie nun wieder quälte, hinter sich lassen, die Schatten ignorieren können und vor der Dunkelheit keine Angst mehr haben.  
Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, herrschte Finsternis um sie herum, und auf einmal war sie wieder das kleine Mädchen, das sich vor der Dunkelheit fürchtete, das im hauseigenen Verließ der Maddox Sippe eingesperrt wurde, und je länger sie rief und schrie, weinte und flehte dass sie wieder heraus wollte, umso länger blieb sie darin.  
Sie hatte geglaubt, diese Angst längst hinter sich gelassen zu haben, sie mit der Hilfe von Aryana, Lisande, Steffi und Lastalda überwunden zu haben.  
Sie hatten damals alle einmal zusammen in einem Keller geschlafen. Nicht in dem geräumigen, hellen Keller ihres Rudelhauses, sondern in einem dunklen, engen Keller. Und weil die anderen dabei waren, war es für Tia gar nicht mehr schlimm gewesen. Am Schluss war es fast wie eine Schlafanzugsparty.  
Aber jetzt, jetzt hatte sie wieder Angst. Diesmal war keiner bei ihr, keiner der sie in den Arm nahm oder ihr wissend über das Haar strich. Da war keine Wärme, keine freundschaftliche und liebevolle Umarmung. Da war nur die Kälte, der feuchte Boden, der Schmerz, die Angst und die Dunkelheit, die sie fest umschlungen hielt.  
„Lass mich aufwachen! Bitte!" flüsterte sie leise und ihre Stimme klang heiser und verweint, nicht wie die Stimme einer jungen Frau, sondern wie die eines kleinen Mädchens. „Bitte lass mich aufwachen. Das ist ein Traum, ein Traum, gleich wache ich auf und bin in meinem Bett. Wenn ich bis drei gezählt habe, bin ich zurück..."  
Sie schloss die Augen und begann zu zählen.  
„Eins...zwei...drei!"  
Als sie die Augen öffnete, war es immer noch dunkel und da wusste sie, dass es kein Traum war, dass es real war. Dass alles real war, auch der Schmerz, der ihren ganzen Körper erfasst hatte. Sie begann zu zittern und schloss wieder die Augen, sie wollte die Realität nicht sehen, sie konnte es nicht ertragen und sie würde es nie ertragen können.

_„Warum weinst du, Snow? Ich bin doch da"_, flüsterte eine Stimme. Die Stimme ließ Tia wieder das Wasser in die Augen treten. Ganz deutlich konnte sie nun Lastalda vor sich sehen. Sie wirkte betrübt.  
Mit einem lauten Schluchzen warf sie sich in die Arme ihrer Rudelschwester. „Ich habe geträumt, du wärst tot, du, Lisande, Aryana und Steffi!"  
_„Aber ich bin doch tot!" _  
Tia ließ ihre Freundin los und starrte ihr verständnislos in die Augen. Sie wirkten leblos.  
„Du bist tot? Aber warum bist du hier?"  
Lastalda zuckte mit den Schultern. _„Ich bin wirklich tot. Oder was meinst du, warum du hier nicht verletzt bist?"_  
Tia blickte ihre Arme an. Sie waren ganz normal, so wie sie immer ausgesehen hatte, makellos und die Haut blass wie Papier. „Dann bin ich wohl auch tot!" meinte sie, und eine abstruse Mischung aus Verwirrung und Freude spiegelte sich auf ihrem Gesicht.  
Doch Lastalda schüttelte nur den Kopf. _„Nein, das bist du nicht, du schläfst nur, Armes..." _  
Lastalda zog ihre Freundin noch einmal in eine Umarmung. Das Gefühl war so vertraut und Tia fühlte sich sicher. Sie begann wieder zu weinen.  
„Ich will auch sterben! Ich will nicht ohne euch leben, ich kann nicht ohne euch leben, das kann ich einfach nicht!"  
Lastalda schüttelte den Kopf. _„Aber es geht einfach noch nicht, Kleines. Unser armer kleiner Tollpatsch, wer passt nur jetzt auf dich auf?"_ Bei diesen Worten verblasste Lastalda langsam, die warme Umarmung, das Vertraute verschwand. Tia blieb alleine zurück. Die Dunkelheit hatte sie wieder und wieder hörte man ihr Schluchzen in der Dunkelheit.

_„Warum weinst du eigentlich, Rudelschwesterchen? Ich bin doch da"_, flüsterte eine Stimme. Tia sah auf und erkannte ihre große Rudelschwester Steffi. Sie trat auf die jüngere zu und lächelte, aber auch ihr Blick wirkte betrübt.  
_„Was haben sie nur mit dir gemacht, dass du so viel weinst?"_  
Tia blickte Steffi an und ließ den Kopf hängen.  
„Du bist also auch tot..."  
Steffi nickte kummervoll. Sie trat einen Schritt auf Tia zu und legte behutsam eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. _„Es tut mir so leid, dass ich nicht mehr da bin um dich aus dem Schnee raus zu ziehen."_  
Tia lächelte traurig. „Mir tut es leid, dass ich nicht auf dich aufgepasst habe."  
Steffi nickte. _„Ja, das tut mir auch leid..."_ Sie griff nach Tias beiden Händen und lächelte kurz. _„Aber das heißt ja nicht, dass du mich nicht mehr wieder siehst! Irgendwann werden wir uns treffen, egal wo!"_ Wieder ließ die Wärme der Vertrautheit nach und wieder wurde es dunkel und Tia blieb alleine.

„Ich bin allein, ich bin ganz allein", flüsterte sie und starrte auf den Punkt an welchem erst Lastalda und dann Steffi gestanden hatte.  
„Ganz allein..."

_„Warum weinst du, kleine Tia? Ich bin doch da"_, flüsterte erneut eine Stimme. Es war Aryana, die nun erschien, Aryana, die aussah wie immer, mit dem roten Haar und der Brille, und die eben einfach Aryana war.  
Tia schniefte. Ihre Freunde noch einmal zu sehen, ihnen so nahe zu sein sie noch einmal berühren zu können, war ein Geschenk so kostbar, so unendlich kostbar wie tausend Goldschätze auf der Welt.  
_„Arme Tia... Es ist wie du gesagt hast, sie werden dich nie in Ruhe lassen."_ Ihre Hände legten sich sanft auf ihre Wangen und Tia zuckte zusammen, weil die Wange weh tat. _„Dein Schmerz ist real, man kann ihn sehen und fühlen. Arme kleine Tia, wenn ich nur könnte, würde ich dich mitnehmen. Aber du weißt, es geht nicht..."_  
Tia nickte und lehnte den Kopf gegen Aryanas Schulter. „Wenn du auch weg bist, bin ich alleine und Einsamkeit und Dunkelheit haben mich wieder... Das ist alles nicht fair. Das habt ihr nicht verdient!"  
Aryana lächelte traurig. _„Das Leben ist niemals fair, das solltest du doch wissen. Und der Tod ist auch nicht so fair, wie du glaubst. Aber du schaffst das schon irgendwie, kleine Slytherin Tia!"_  
Sie zwinkerte der ehemaligen Slytherin zu ehe sie sich auflöste und es schließlich erneut dunkel wurde.

Tia begann zu zittern, stärker als zuvor. Aber weinen konnte sie nicht mehr. Sie hatte keine Tränen mehr, es gab einfach nichts mehr was geweint werden konnte.

_„Du brauchst nicht zu weinen, ich bin doch auch da."_ Und dieses Mal war es Lisande.  
Lisande war, obwohl nicht wirklich viel älter, wie eine Mutter für Tia geworden. Aber sie wirkte nicht so wie früher. Schmerz lag in ihren Augen, als sie Tia in ihre Arme zog.  
Sie schwiegen einige Sekunden, vielleicht, weil es im Moment nichts zu sagen gab.  
_„Es ist ja nicht so, als wären wir nicht da, Kleines. Wir sind immer noch da, genau hier"_, meinte Lisande und deutete auf Tias Brust, genau auf die Stelle wo das Herz lag.  
„Aber es wird lange dauern, bis ich euch wieder sehe!"  
Lisande nickte. _„So lange dauert es für jeden..."_  
Und es wurde zum letzten Mal dunkel.

„Sieh an, Schneewittchen ist aufgewacht", höhnte eine Stimme, als Tia die Augen aufmachte. Sie lag auf einem einfachen Bettgestell in einem Raum, der sonst fast nichts hatte.  
Die kalten Augen Lestranges hefteten sich auf sie. „Du hast mir meine Frage immer noch nicht beantwortet. Also, wer ist dein Meister, wem wirst du treu dienen?"  
Tia fixierte Lestrange lange. „Deinem Meister bestimmt nicht!"  
Lestrange verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem Grinsen. „Und ich dachte, die drei Tage Schlaf hätten dich klüger gemacht. Nun gut, wenn nicht so, dann eben anders!"  
Er zog sie hoch und zerrte sie vom Bett herunter und hinter sich her. Er schleifte Tia mehr als dass sie lief. Schließlich betraten sie einen Raum, in dessen Mitte ein Stuhl stand. Sonst war der Raum leer.  
Er schubste Tia auf den Stuhl. Wie von Geisterhand wurden ihre Handgelenke an den Armlehnen festgebunden und eine blecherne Stimme erklang, fast so wie die des Computers den Tia einmal im Fernseher gesehen hatte.  
„Willkommen zur ersten Sitzung, Tia Maddox!"  
Verwirrt blickte Tia Lestrange an.  
Dieser grinste. „Eine sehr nützliche Muggelerfindung, viel Spaß!"  
Damit verlies er den Raum und die Stimme erklang wieder.  
„Willkommen zur ersten Sitzung Tia Maddox. 1. Voller Name?"  
Verwirrt blickte Tia sich um.  
„Voller Name?" wiederholte die Stimme im gleichen Tonfall.  
„Tia Maddox!"  
„Voller Name!"  
„Tia Maddox!"  
„Voller Name!" forderte die blecherne Computerstimme im selben Tonfall wie die anderen drei Male zuvor.  
„Tia Sophie Maddox!"  
"2. Geburtstag?"  
"13.07.1968"  
"3. Familie?"  
"Aryana Lupin, Lisande Career, Lastalda Felina, Stephanie Shirley!"  
"3. Familie!"  
Tia zählte wieder die Namen auf und wieder und wieder wiederholte die Stimme die Frage. Tia wusste nicht, wie lange die Frage wiederholt worden war, bis sie schließlich aufgab und antwortete:  
„Victoria Maddox, Christian Maddox und Clarissa Maddox"  
Die Fragen gingen weiter, teilweise mit wirklich unwichtigen Fragen, wie nach der Lieblingsfarbe.  
„333. Welche Person ist dir am Wichtigsten?"  
„Lastalda, Steffi, Aryana, Lisande"  
"333. Welche Person ist dir am Wichtigsten!"  
Tia traten Tränen in die Augen. „Steffi, Aryana, Lisande, Lastalda!"  
"333. Welche Person ist dir am Wichtigsten!"  
„Lisa..."  
"333. Welche Person ist dir am Wichtigsten!"  
Irgendwann wurde sie aus dem Raum geschleift und fand sich heulend auf der Pritsche wieder.  
Am nächsten Tag ging das ganze Prozedere von vorn los.  
„Herzlich willkommen zur zweiten Sitzung, Tia Maddox!"  
Manchmal mussten sie die Sitzung früher abbrechen, weil Tia einfach zusammenbrach. Meistens war allerdings nach Frage 333 Schluss. Am nächsten Tag begann alles von vorne und am darauf folgenden Tag, am darauf folgenden und dem Tag darauf und dem nächsten.

„Herzlich willkommen zur einhundertzweiundvierzigsten Sitzung, Tia Maddox!"  
Sobald Tia die blecherne Computerstimme hörte, hätte sie sich am liebsten übergeben, geschrieen oder gelogen. Aber die Stimme schien immer zu ahnen, wenn sie log, denn dann begann sie die Frage monoton, immer im gleichen Tonfall zu wiederholen.

„Herzlich willkommen zur einhundertdreiundfünfzigsten Sitzung, Tia Maddox!"  
Es begann von vorne und Tias Widerstand gegen die Fragen wurde von Tag zu Tag schwächer.  
„333. Welche Person ist dir am Wichtigsten?"  
Ihre Augen begannen zu tränen und zu schmerzen und sie würgte fast, aber ihr Wille war nach über fünf Monaten ziemlich bröckelig und sie hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr.  
„Der dunkle Fürst, Lord Voldemort!" presste sie hervor, und in ihrem Inneren kehrte die Leere ein.  
„334. Wer hat dich alleine gelassen?"  
„ Lastalda, Steffi, Lisande, Aryana" Es war furchtbar einfach, jetzt wo sie nicht mehr um die Wahrheit kämpfte.  
„335. Wem wirst du treu dienen?"  
„Lord Voldemort!"  
„336. Wie fühlst du dich?"  
„Gut."  
„336. Wie fühlst du dich!"  
„Schlecht!"  
„337. Warum fühlst du dich schlecht?"  
„Weil ich alleine bin, weil mich alle meine Freunde verlassen haben und ich die Einsamkeit nicht ertrage!"  
„337. Warum fühlst du dich schlecht?"

Dann hatte sie einen Filmriss.  
„Willkommen zur einhundertachtundsechzigsten Sitzung, Tia Maddox!"  
Dieses Mal gab sie auf und antwortete so auf die Fragen wie die Stimme es wollte. Ihren Kopf hatte sie gesenkt.  
Lestrange trat auf Tia zu und befreite sie von ihren Fesseln.  
„Wie fühlst du dich?"  
„Gut", kam die monotone Stimme, die niemand als Tias erkannt hätte.  
„Wem wirst du treu dienen und als den einzig wahren Herrscher anerkennen?"  
„Lord Voldemort, den dunklen Fürst!"  
Lestrange nickte zufrieden. „Dann können wir dich endlich zum Meister bringen! Folge mir!"  
Sie stand auf und humpelte hinter Lestrange her. Ihre Wunden waren alle verheilt, einzig die Narbe auf dem rechten Unterarm war geblieben und das „T" konnte man deutlich auf ihrem Handgelenk erkennen.  
Es dauerte lange, bis sie den Thronsaal erreicht hatten. In demütiger Haltung betraten sie ihn und verneigten sich tief.  
„Nun, Rabastan, wen hast du mir da mitgebracht?" fragte Voldemort und seine Augen glühten bedrohlich.  
„Das, euer Lordschaft, ist Tia Maddox!"  
Voldemort betrachte die mit gesenkten Kopf vor ihm kniende Tia eingehend. „Maddox, sagst du?"  
Lestrange nickte.  
„Die Tochter von Christian und Victoria Maddox?"  
Lestrange nickte abermals.  
Voldemort ließ seinen Blick über den zierlichen Körper schweifen. Nachdenklich klopfte er mit den Fingern einen leisen Rhythmus auf dem Rand seines Throns.  
„Heb deinen Kopf!"  
Tia tat wie geheißen und hob den Kopf, die blaugrünen Augen leblos wie die einer Marionette.  
„Wem wirst du treu dienen?"  
„Meinem Herrn und Meister, dem dunklen Lord Voldemort!"  
Voldemort nickte langsam. „Gut. Rabastan, du kannst jetzt gehen!"  
Lestrange verbeugte sich tief und verschwand.  
Langsam stand Voldemort auf, ging zu Tia hinüber und hob mit seinen langen Fingern ihr Gesicht  
an, sodass er ihr direkt in die leeren Augen sehen konnte.  
„Wirst mir auch mit deinem Körper dienen?"  
„Mein Körper gehört euch!" antwortete Tia der gleichen monotonen Stimme.  
Voldemort lachte. „Nun denn. Von nun an wirst du ein Geist im Schatten sein und mir immer zu Verfügung stehen!"  
„Ja, Meister, wie ihr wünscht!"  
„Dann kannst du mich in mein Gemach begleiten..."  
„Jawohl, euer Lordschaft!"

Als Tia abends in ihrem Zimmer im Bett lag, kam sie sich schmutzig vor und sie fühlte sich gedemütigt.  
_„543. Was ist deine Aufgabe?"_ Die blecherne Stimme verfolgte sie noch immer.  
„Dem dunklen Lord treu dienen", flüsterte sie leise in die Dunkelheit.  
Als sie die Augen schloss sah sie die blauen, weit aufgerissenen Augen von Lisande. „Es tut mir so leid...!"  
Und ein letztes Mal sah sie ein Foto vor ihren Augen, ein Rudelfoto, das sie aufgenommen hatten, als sie alle noch glücklich waren. Glücklich, Frauen, die der Welt trotzten und von denen jede für die anderen durch die Hölle gegangen wäre.  
Doch das Band was sie verbunden hatte, war zerrissen.  
_„332. Wer ist Schuld an dem Tod dieser Frauen?"_ konnte sie die blecherne Stimme noch immer hören, und in die Stille flüsterte sie leise: „Ich bin daran schuld!"

_Manchmal muss man kriechend leben,  
obwohl man lieber stehend sterben will.  
Manchmal muss man tausend Qualen erleiden,  
Weil man keine Kraft mehr hat zum Kämpfen.  
Manchmal müssen wir mit dem Schmerz leben,  
weil er das einzige ist das uns zeigt, dass wir noch leben._

_„499. Wie ist die Welt?"_  
„Düster!"  
_„500. Was ist die Düsternis?"_  
„Mein einziger Freund..."

Ende


End file.
